Cómo convertirse en vampiro y no morir en el intento -Corazón de Melón
by Shani777
Summary: Nathaniel vive la vida más predecible del mundo. Decidido a probar a sus padres que vale, hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir con sus expectativas, aunque eso implique dejar de lado sus propios sueños. Pero qué sucederá cuando su apacible rutina sea interrumpida porque ¡ha sido convertido accidentalmente en un vampiro! (Nathaniel X Sucrette)
1. Sinopsis-prólogo

**Hola, esta es la segunda historia de largo aliento que me animo a publicar. Esta vez se trata de vampiros con un toque de romance, humor y suspenso. Nuevamente el prota es Nath; qué puedo decir, hay algo en él que me inspira a escribir... Pues bueno, les dejo la primera parte de la historia, espero les llame la atención y la disfruten, subiré el primer capítulo en breve. **

* * *

**Cómo convertirse en vampiro y no morir en el intento**

**Sinopsis: **Nathaniel vive la vida más predecible del mundo. Decidido a probar a sus padres que vale, hará hasta lo imposible por cumplir con sus expectativas, aunque eso implique dejar de lado sus propios sueños. Pero qué sucederá cuando su apacible rutina sea interrumpida porque: ¡Ha sido convertido accidentalmente en un vampiro! Si tener una mala calificación era ya de por si un motivo para revaluar las cosas, ¿qué hará Nath para esconder los colmillos que le salen cada dos por tres?, sin mencionar que empezará a sentirse cada vez más atraído por una misteriosa y un tanto torpe vampira, que parece esconderle algo importante acerca de su pasado. Y todo eso mientras intenta sobrevivir a un grupo de caza vampiros fanáticos que han jurado acabar hasta con el último chupa sangre. Definitivamente sus padres no van a estar nada complacidos…

**Prólogo**

En estos días nadie cree en nada ni en nadie. Si alguien le cuenta a su mejor amigo que ha visto una chica rubia con ojos azules que se vuelven de un rojo brillante cuando saca a relucir sus flamantes colmillos blancos, terminaría siendo objeto de burlas o, peor aún, sentado en el diván de un psicólogo. Ahora los de mi especie casi nunca recurren a la hipnosis, las personas simplemente se niegan a creer lo que han visto, todo es más fácil. Por cierto, si todavía quedan dudas, aclaro que soy una vampira. Así es, nací vampira y moriré vampira (si es que podemos morir algún día o tengo la mala suerte de toparme con un cazador). No es gran cosa en realidad, la mayoría de nosotros no lastimamos a nuestros donadores de sangre, preferimos tomar lo que necesitamos y ya. Incluso ahora es posible abastecernos con las reservas de sangre de lo hospitales. A cambio, solemos dar enormes sumas de dinero para beneficencia y tal. Es otra cosa que adoro de ser un vampiro, el dinero no es problema, vivimos lo suficiente como para obtener todo el que queramos. El único problema es que cada cierto tiempo, casi siempre algunas decenas de años, nos aburrimos y buscamos la forma de cambiar nuestra rutina. Y ya que al cabo de mi décimo año dándole la vuelta al mundo aún no me había quitado el hastío, decidí aceptar la propuesta que me llegó en una carta por correo (la mayoría de los vampiros preferimos los medios de comunicación tradicionales):

Querida Rui:

¿Cómo esta París en estos días? Espero que lo estés pasando bien. Sé que consideras una locura que me haya inscrito a una escuela secundaria en una pequeña ciudad que casi no figura en el mapa. Y entiendo que las aulas te aburren hasta la muerte (no literalmente, claro está). Pero pienso que es mi deber informarte que he encontrado algo que te interesará mucho y que debes ver cuanto antes (créeme, no te arrepentirás). Y con la esperanza de que no lo considerarás una impertinencia, reservé a tu nombre un boleto para un avión que sale mañana mismo de Francia. De verdad deseo que muy pronto nos encontremos en el Instituto Sweet Amoris.

Con el mayor cariño, tu primo Lysandro


	2. Vampiro por accidente

**Rui**

Eran casi las ocho de la mañana cuando terminé mi entrevista con la directora del Instituto Sweet Amoris, una anciana bastante bipolar debo decir (si las brujas existieran, con seguridad ella sería la líder del aquelarre). Me indicó que completara mi inscripción como alumna nueva con ayuda del delegado principal. Menos mal que la idea de que los vampiros no soportamos la luz del sol es un mito, de lo contrario me sería (o nos sería) imposible pasar por el siempre apreciable infierno de tener clases temprano en la mañana.

"Voy a matar a Lysandro", pensé mientras recorría los pasillos de mi flamante instituto y al que acababa de ingresar por un extraño capricho que no podía explicarme. Mi inesperadamente molesto primo (debo aclarar que en grado lejano, de lo contrario compartiríamos la misma tendencia al despiste extremo) no solo no se había dignado a recogerme en el aeropuerto, sino que no había dado señales de vida desde que llegué a la ciudad. Eso era muy extraño en él, generalmente es amable y sumamente considerado (además que prácticamente me había obligado a venir). ¿O es qué se había olvidado que venía de visita?, conociendo a Lysandro esto último sí que era muy posible. Como sea, entré a la sala de delegados esperando acabar con los trámites de mi inscripción lo antes posible (odio la burocracia). No había nadie más que un chico inclinado junto a unos estantes cuyo contenido estaba ordenando. Apenas lo noté, sentí que el cabello se me ponía de punta y que el color azul de mis ojos empezaba ha convertirse en un rojo brillante; algo en él llamaba poderosamente mi atención. Casi sin darme cuenta di unos pasos en su dirección. Estaba tan concentrada en mi objetivo, que acabé tropezando con una silla que tenía encima una pila de papeles extraordinariamente alta. El estruendo del mueble al venirse abajo me devolvió a la realidad e hizo que el chico en cuestión me prestara atención (o al menos al lío que acababa de hacer).

-¡Oh no!, qué desastre. Tardé dos semanas en organizar todo eso.

Se alejó de los estantes y empezó a recoger los papeles con un poco de desesperación. Entonces pude verle el rostro, ojos color miel y cabello rubio (un poco más oscuro que el mío). Una sensación de deja vu se apoderó de mí, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, había visto a alguien muy parecido. Me quedé mirándolo con la boca abierta y permanecimos en silencio unos pocos segundos, hasta que él por fin reparó en mi presencia:

-Cielos, lo siento, estaba en mi propio mundo –dejó los papeles en el suelo y se me acercó.

\- No, no tienes que disculparte, fue mi culpa. La que debe decir lo siento soy yo, de verdad lo lamento mucho –dije alejándome un par de pasos de él.

-¿Tus ojos? ¿Te sientes bien? –me preguntó en un tono que revelaba auténtica preocupación.

"Hay no, acaba de notar que son rojos y brillan, esto es terrible, soy una idiota", fue lo único que acerté a pensar.

\- Parece que estás a punto de llorar, ¿algo va mal? Te aseguro que lo de los papeles no es para tanto.

-¿Qué?...Oh, no es nada, soy un poco alérgica al polen, es todo –mentí aliviada, aparentemente había recobrado la normalidad justo a tiempo, aunque sí que estaba a punto de llorar (tanto así me había impresionado Nathaniel).

-Ya comprendo –sonrío con tranquilidad al tiempo que me escrutaba con la mirada– A mí me pasa algo similar, también soy alérgico al polen. Será mejor que te cuides, sería una pena que esos ojos azules tan lindos se irritaran.

Parece que no pensó en lo que decía porque ladeo la cabeza y empezó a sonrojarse.

-…bueno…quise decir que…estar con alergia…es terrible y…sumamente molesto para los ojos –balbuceó avergonzado.

Seguimos viéndonos en silencio como si ya nos conociéramos de alguna parte y quisiéramos recordar de dónde (o al menos eso es lo que él parecía querer hacer).

-Muchas gracias por tu preocupación –dije al cabo con una leve sonrisa. Creo que lo perturbé un poco, de pronto estaba mucho más nervioso. Soy consciente de que los vampiros solemos producir ese efecto en las personas (una especie de sex appel innato), debí ser más cuidadosa.

-No…no es nada…en serio, es lo menos que podía hacer –me contestó evadiendo mi mirada para que no notara que se había sonrojado todavía más- . Por cierto, soy Nathaniel, el delegado principal del instituto, gusto en conocerte.

En cuanto sostuve la mano que él me ofrecía, sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesando todo mi cuerpo y sé que él también la sintió, solo tenía que verle la expresión entre encantada y desconcertada. Retiré mi mano y me distancié un poco más con la esperanza de que Nathaniel no diera importancia a lo que acababa de pasar.

-El gusto es mío Nath, me llamó Rui y creo que debo dejarte este formulario de inscripción.

-Así que eres la nueva estudiante de intercambio. Lysandro me ha hablado mucho de ti, tanto que puedo jurar que ya te conozco.

Bien, era oficial, Lysandro era hombre muerto, quiero decir, vampiro muerto.

Quería dejarle el formulario e irme lo antes posible.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, nuevamente me disculpo por lo de los papeles.

-No hay problema, te perdonaré si me ayudas a ordenarlos…digamos…mañana por la tarde, ¿te parece?- respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba ser picara, aunque era más bien algo tierna.

De verdad me hubiera gustado ayudarle y hablar más con él. Pero lo que yo sabía y Nath ignoraba, era que por su bien no nos volveríamos a ver nunca más. En fin, después de todo, lo que mejor sabe hacer un vampiro es mentir.

-Claro que sí, mañana estaré por aquí después de clases. Hasta entonces, adiós Nathaniel–no quise que esto último sonara tan definitivo (si seré estúpida). Él pareció darse cuenta de que algo iba mal y su rostro adoptó una expresión de inquietud.

-Es una promesa, ¿verdad? –me miró inquisitivo.

-Por supuesto, te veo mañana.

Dejé el salón de delegados y Sweet Amoris con mi cara más pálida que de costumbre, incluso para un vampiro, y un par de lágrimas surcándome las mejillas (ya no recordaba la última vez que había llorado por algo o alguien).

Me quedé el resto del día en la mansión que Lysandro había comprado en las afueras de la ciudad. Arregló una habitación especialmente para mí y decidí quedarme hasta que diera la cara. Finalmente llegó poco después del crepúsculo. No había cambiado nada (lógico, nosotros no envejecemos, si acaso un poco cada decenas de años). La misma manera elegante de caminar, sus preciosos ojos bicolores tan hipnotizantes como siempre, capaces de hacer perder la cordura hasta a un vampiro, y su cabello blanco, endemoniadamente perfecto. Rayos, había olvidado lo guapo que era… pero, en realidad, lo interesante es que estaba vestido como un chico de la época victoriana, que ocurrió más o menos cuando nacimos hace más de cien años. Al verlo olvidé todo lo que quería decirle, centrándome en su ropa.

-¡Lysandro, qué haces vestido así! No es normal, podrías levantar sospechas acerca de tu identidad. Que tal si un cazador te ve y…

-No hay de que preocuparse, estamos en pleno siglo XXI y cada quien se viste como quiere sin que a nadie le importe. No creerás que ahora que por fin tengo la oportunidad de vestirme decentemente de nuevo me voy a negar.

-Pero…

-Descuida Rui. Es tan agradable tenerte cerca de nuevo -y me abrazó sin más- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Ocho? ¿Diez años? Te he echado mucho de menos.

-Yo también -correspondí a su abrazo, dándome cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado, aunque inmediatamente lo aparté recordando el motivo de mi enojo.

-Espera un segundo, no creas que pasaré por alto lo que pasó hoy –le dije furiosa.

-Así que ya lo viste -me respondió con suma calma y esbozando una sonrisa de los más inocente. Santo cielo, la tranquilidad de Lysandro podía exasperar a cualquiera.

-Debemos alejarnos de él, todos, en especial yo. Mañana mismo regreso a Paris y me niego a hablar más del asunto.

-Vamos, no hay necesidad de tomar medidas tan drásticas. Yo quería que lo vieras, ha pasado tanto tiempo y creo que es justo que…

-¡No!, me niego a arruinarle la vida de nuevo. Los humanos y los vampiros no pueden relacionarse, es la regla, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Cómo no, si tú la inventaste. Vamos Rui, sabes que así no fueron las cosas, dale una oportunidad, no lo está pasando bien, créeme, lo he observado durante bastante tiempo, no le haría mal un cambio.

-¿Cambio? Ni lo menciones, se acabó, nadie, pero nadie, va a alterar la vida humana de Nathaniel y eso es todo.

-Espera, a ¿dónde vas?

-A tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de ir al aeropuerto. Y si tienes un poco de sentido común Lys, me acompañarás, hay millones de lugares donde dos vampiros extravagantes pueden buscarse la vida o la muerte, o lo que sea, pero esté no es uno de ellos. Por cierto, encontré tu libreta tirada en el jardín del patio trasero, me imagino que la perdiste de nuevo, la dejé en tu habitación –le dije antes de cerrar la puerta de que daba a la calle con un portazo que debió haberse oído hasta en la luna.

Lo mejor era acabar con la discusión de una vez, además había un lugar al que quería ir antes de dejar la ciudad. Encontré la dirección en la libreta de Lysandro y me fue fácil llegar. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero era la única y última vez al fin y al cabo (¿quién lo iba a saber?).

La casa de Nathaniel estaba al final de una calle justo en frente de un pequeño parque. Cerca, había un enorme un árbol que decidí escalar (agilidad, rapidez y fuerza sobre humana, qué más puedo decir). Una de las últimas ramas daba justo a su habitación, en realidad un pequeño ático, ¿qué extraño que viviera ahí?, se notaba que la casa tenía suficientes habitaciones como para escoger. A pesar de que esto último me intrigaba, decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto. Oculta por las sombras de la noche, pude observar a Nath tendido en su cama con un libro abierto en las manos. Su mirada parecía demasiado perdida como para estar leyendo, de seguro algo lo preocupaba.

"Ojalá que no sea nada serio. Sea lo que sea seguro se arreglará Nath. Te deseo de todo corazón (aunque el mío nunca haya latido realmente) que tengas una hermosa y feliz vida", murmuré antes de saltar del árbol y alejarme.

Y eso hubiera sido el final de la historia de no ser porque cuando atravesaba el parque mis sentidos percibieron que me observaban. No había nadie a la vista, pero sabía que un peligro inminente se aproximaba. Instintivamente mis colmillos salieron y mis ojos cambiaron.

-¡Quién está ahí! –grité.

-Vaya, vaya, la alimaña se ha dado cuenta del cazador.

"Esto no esta pasando, esto no está pasando, y menos frente a la casa de Nathaniel".

**Nath**

No he podido concentrarme desde que me encontré con Rui en la sala de delegados. Santo cielo, me comporté como un idiota, aún puedo sentir el rubor en mis mejillas. No entiendo qué me pasó, en cuanto la vi sentí algo muy extraño…una especie de deja vu, ¿acaso la conozco de alguna parte? No, no es posible, jamás podría haber olvidado esos ojos azules, solo sé lo que Lysandro me ha contando de ella. ¿Y qué fue lo que pasó cuando nos dimos la mano? Tenía unas ganas terribles de darle un abrazo y no soltarla. Incluso olvidé los papeles regados por el piso y eso que tardaré días en poner todo en orden de nuevo. En realidad ya no importa, ella estará conmigo durante ese tiempo. Necesito tenerla cerca un poco más, lo que sea que esté pasando no puede ser malo. Tal vez al fin me empieza a gustar alguien… Sin embargo había algo raro en sus palabras, ese "adiós" sonó tan contundente, como si estuviera segura de que nunca más íbamos a volver a vernos. ¿Y si no regresa al instituto? No, imposible. Tendría que haber hablado con Lysandro para pedirle su número de celular, o mejor aún, su dirección. Pero no ha venido al instituto en todo el día y el maldito de Castiel no ha querido decirme nada sobre su paradero. Uno de los más grandes misterios del universo es por qué Lysandro, siempre tan amable y formal, tiene como mejor amigo a ese chico irresponsable y odioso, juro que jamás lo entenderé.

Ya casi es la una de la mañana y no he avanzado ni una página de la novela que se suponía terminaría de leer hoy. Me he pasado las horas sosteniendo el libro solo por qué sí, hasta agarrotarme la mano. Supongo que es mejor ir a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para cumplir con mis obligaciones con el instituto, como siempre… A veces esta rutina se me hace muy pesada, pero si se lo mencionara a mis padres no dejarían de sermonearme sobre mi futuro, la importancia de evitar ser una vergüenza para ellos (aunque creo que ya lo soy a juzgar por cómo me tratan), mi deber de enorgullecer a la familia, las expectativas que tienen puestas en mí y bla, bla, bla. Mejor permanecer en silencio y dar mi mayor esfuerzo, es probable que algún día me acepten cuando cumpla con sus expectativas y hasta me demuestren algo de aprecio. Amber no sabe la suerte que tiene, por alguna razón nadie interfiere en su vida excepto para cumplir todos sus caprichos, quizá simplemente nuestros padres la quieren y a mí no. En fin, mejor dejar de lado todas esas ideas negativas y dormir, con suerte veré a Rui mañana y algo interesante (y que yo quiera para variar) pasará al fin en mi vida.

Estaba a punto de ponerme el pijama cuando escuché un ruido estrepitoso proveniente del parque de en frente. Parecía que todos los botes de basura que había junto a los juegos infantiles se habían caído a la vez. Seguramente se trataba de los gatos callejeros de la cuadra, ya todos los vecinos se habían acostumbrado a sus alborotos. Sin embargo, una inexplicable intranquilidad hizo que me acercara a la ventana para tratar de indagar qué es lo que pasaba, aunque estaba demasiado lejos para ver nada a pesar de las luces de los faroles. Por suerte tenía a mi secreto conmigo, un viejo telescopio que había comprado después de meses de ahorro, nadie sabía que lo tenía y no era algo que quisiera compartir con nadie, mi padre jamás aprobaría mi afición por la astronomía. Armé los lentes con más impaciencia que de costumbre, era la primera vez que lo usaba para observar algo que no fueran estrellas. Me quedé boquiabierto ante lo que veían mis ojos. Una chica rubia saltaba por entre los botes de basura con una agilidad sorprendente, pero acababa de tropezar y caer al suelo. Mientras trataba de levantarse, alguien cubierto con un antifaz y empuñando una estaca se le acercaba como si fuera a clavársela en el pecho. Me tomó un segundo darme cuenta de quien era la víctima.

-¿¡Rui!?

No pensé más, salí disparado de mi habitación, pero me detuve en seco en el vano de la puerta. Seguro que a mis padres no les haría la menor gracia que saliera a socorrer a una desconocida en medio de la noche y, por supuesto, me matarían si los fuera a despertar ahora, ni siquiera me tomarían en serio (probablemente sufriría otra reprimenda mientras algo terrible le pasa a Rui). Tal vez lo más conveniente sería llamar a la policía y dejar que ellos se encargaran. Entonces me di cuenta de algo en lo que nunca antes había reparado. El yo que pensaba esa clase de cosas (que incluyen dejar a una chica sola en medio de un grave peligro), no era yo. "Al demonio con todo", me dije, y sentí que una especie de fuego se encendía en mi interior, dándome el valor que necesitaba para abandonar mi casa sin importarme si me descubrían o no. Alguien quería lastimarla, sea quién fuera, no iba a permitírselo.

**Rui**

En cuanto vi al cazador supe que debía huir, no era el momento ni el lugar para pelear.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que acaso no piensas atacar alimaña?

Saltó de una de las ramas de un árbol sin hacerse el menor daño. De seguro estaba muy bien entrenado. Parecía bastante joven, casi de la edad de Nath (dieciocho cuando mucho), llevaba puesto un abrigo largo y un antifaz que le cubría la mitad del rostro.

¿Cuándo entenderían estos locos que la mayoría de los vampiros no hacemos ningún daño? Ni hablar, son demasiado fanáticos para entender razones, cazarnos es como un deporte para ellos. Les importa un bledo a quién puedan dañar en el proceso o si acaban con alguien inocente.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para juegos. Tal vez en otra ocasión niño- le di la espalda al cazador, dispuesta a salir corriendo con toda la velocidad que mis poderes vampirezcos me permitieran.

-¿Por qué esa prisa? ¿Acaso proteges a alguien que está en la casa que estabas espiando hace unos minutos?

Me detuve en seco.

\- Así que es eso, ya que te vas iré a visitar a quién quiera que viva ahí.

\- ¡Son humanos, nada más, déjalos en paz!

\- Entonces, si es así, me conformo contigo.

El cazador sacó una pistola de plata que dispara balas de ese mismo metal y se suponen capaces de herir de gravedad a un vampiro. Instintivamente salté por encima de un grupo de botes de basura mientras esquivaba las balas. Por desgracia me distraje al notar una sombra en la ventana de Nath, probablemente el rubio intentaba ver qué sucedía, pero con suerte no distinguiría nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo (una razón más para alejarse de los humanos, nuestro mundo es demasiado peligroso para ellos). Bastó que bajara la guardia por un segundo para que una de las balas me rozara el brazo derecho y tropezara estúpidamente, llevando en mi caída todos los botes de basura que me rodeaban.

-Maldición –mascullé adolorida, había caído de espaldas y mi hombro me ardía.

El cazador se acercó blandiendo una estaca mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo.

-Es hora de decir adiós chupasangre.

-Así es, pero no de la manera que tú crees –respondí a la vez que le devolvía la sonrisa. Para su sorpresa me levanté en medio segundo, lo tomé del brazo que sostenía la estaca, tirándolo de espaldas al suelo. Tenía la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerlo quieto en esa posición mientras mis colmillos salían (qué puedo decir, despertó mi hambre, intenté alejarlo de mí, pero él insistió al amenazar a Nath…).

-Es… esto no es posible, te disparé –alcanzó a murmurar totalmente desconcertado.

-A mí no me afecta la plata –contesté acercando mis labios a uno de sus oídos y con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eso quiere decir que sobreviviste a un ataque y te hiciste inmune.

-Exacto, pero dejemos de hablar de mí, me gustaría conocer la identidad de mi nuevo donador, sería descortés no saberlo.

El cazador ya no se resistía, lo había hipnotizado al mirarlo directamente a los ojos, aunque no del todo (muchos cazadores sabían como resistirse a nuestros encantos e incluso había algunos a los que no podíamos afectar).

-Descuida, te dejaré suficiente sangre para que vuelvas a casa niño –Después de todo no era mi intención matarlo, sólo alejarlo de mí y Nath. En cuanto un humano es hipnotizado por un vampiro, éste debe acatar las órdenes del segundo, simplemente le diría que se olvidara de cazar vampiros inocentes y se consiguiera una vida, tal vez una novia, por lo que veía era bastante guapo.

-¿No me matarás?

-No. Muchos de nosotros jamás hemos lastimado a un humano, no tenemos por qué hacerlo. No tiene caso causar sufrimiento innecesario.

-Nunca había oído algo así, una vampira que tiene sentimientos por otros… y además eres preciosa- respondió atontado.

Estaba a punto de quitarle el antifaz cuando escuché una voz familiar que hizo que me detuviera en seco.

-Rui, ¿estás bien?, ¿ese chico te hizo daño? Yo…- Nath se detuvo a mitad de lo que iba a decir –Pero… ¡¿Qué le pasa a tus ojos?!

¡No, no, no, noooo!, el rubio me miraba boquiabierto y además de mis ojos parecía haber notado mis colmillos, sin obviar que estaba en la pose perfecta para morder al cazador. Olvidé mis instintos vampirezcos, me alejé de mi víctima y recobré mi apariencia humana.

-Esto…esto no es lo que parece…veraz…-traté de inventar una excusa que no sonara a una historia idiota que una vampira inventa para no parecer un monstruo. Pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Es exacto lo que parece, esta criatura sin alma estaba a punto de lastimar a un inocente muchacho.

Lo que faltaba, otro cazador acababa de bajar de un árbol, no podría haber tenido peor suerte. Se veía mayor que el anterior, pero no pude verle el rostro porque también estaba cubierto con un antifaz (al parecer llevarlo es una moda o algo así entre algunos los cazadores).

-Tienes suerte alimaña, seré yo el que acabé contigo –sacó una ballesta y con ella me lanzó una estaca.

En honor a la verdad, podría haberla esquivado fácilmente, pero…

-¡Corre Rui!

Nathaniel me empujó y quedó en mi lugar, recibiendo la estaca en el pecho.

-¡Nath!- me puse a su lado a medida que caía al piso con una mueca de dolor.

-Los amigos de un vampiro merecen morir como uno –sentenció el tipo de la ballesta antes de irse, arrastrando por el brazo al joven cazador, aún bastante aturdido como para caminar sin tropezarse y que no dejaba de voltear la cabeza para verme hasta que ambos desaparecieron en las sombras (después de todo habían lastimado a un humano y no es que la policía estuviera al tanto de la antiquísima guerra entre vampiros y cazadores).

**Nath**

De acuerdo, no tenía la menor idea de lo qué estaba sucediendo. Primero veo a Rui a merced de un loco (probablemente uno de esos asesinos en serie que rondan por ahí y terminan en los documentales del Discovery Channel) y cuando llegué hasta ella, se encuentra encima del tipo, los ojos le brillan en un tono rojo sangre y… ¿acaso lo que vi eran colmillos?

Luego aparece alguien con una ballesta y sin más dispara en dirección a Rui. No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada, ella, ella…no lo sé…simplemente tenía que protegerla. Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba en el piso con una estaca en el pecho, lo curioso es que no sentía dolor, supongo que me encontraba en estado de shock o, con más probabilidad, eran mis últimos minutos de vida. Al menos ya no tendría que seguir más las órdenes de mi padre y convertirme en un aburrido banquero o lo que sea que él quisiera. Finalmente sería libre para hacer lo que deseara, aunque fuera en el más allá, con suerte encontraría una universidad donde podría estudiar astronomía (vaya cosas extrañas que uno piensa cuando está a las puertas de la muerte). Rui estaba a mi lado y me pedía que resistiera, sólo acerté a decirle que me dejará y escapara, seguro ese tipo intentaría hacerle daño de nuevo y yo era un inútil que no podía hacer nada para defenderla. Es curioso, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, tanto que pensé que iba a besarme (quizá no sería tan malo morir sintiendo los labios de la única chica que me ha gustado en toda mi vida), pero en lugar de eso oí su voz convertida en un susurro.

-Perdóname Nath, pero no puedo dejar que mueras…

Y lo último que recuerdo es un agudo dolor en el cuello.

+++ Y hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo, pobre Nathaniel, se le vienen graves problemas...Gracias por leer, todo comentario o sugerencia siempre es bien recibido.


	3. ¡Ay no! ¡Sed de sangre!

**Nath**

Eso no podía ser…era…era extraño…era… ¡una pesadilla! Me levanté sobresaltado de la cama y mi primera reacción fue tocarme el cuello. Por supuesto, no tenía la más mínima marca de… ¿una mordida de vampiro? Eso era lo que me faltaba, mi inconsciente se estaba descontrolando, juro que nunca había tenido un sueño tan raro. Después de treinta segundos de estar buscando algo parecido a una estaca en mi pecho, sonó mi despertador. Se había acabado el tiempo para juguetear, tenía que prepararme para ir al instituto, había un montón de papeleo que despachar en la sala de delegados antes de que comenzaran las clases. A pesar de haber tenido una pesadilla en la que me hallaba al borde de la muerte, me sentía estupendamente bien, parecía que hubiera dormido como un bendito. Mis cinco sentidos estaban muy despiertos, más que de costumbre debo reconocer, y me tomó solo un par de minutos vestirme. Lo curioso es que mientras me anudaba la corbata noté que mi reflejo en el espejo era más opaco que de costumbre. Asumí que el vidrio estaba empañado, pero no cambió después de que limpié su superficie con mi antebrazo. Tal vez hubiera meditado un poco sobre el asunto de no haber sido por la interrupción del estridente grito de mi queridísima hermana, que casi me deja sordo (mis oídos estaban extraordinariamente sensibles esa mañana):

-¡Nathaniel! ¡El desayuno!...

Lo sé, lo sé, alguien pensaría que mi considerada familia esperaba por mí para desayunar juntos, pero eso queda descartado con lo que sigue:

-…¡Tienes que prepararlo! ¡Vamos a esperar tus ganas o qué!

Suspiré ante el inicio de un brillante nuevo día, olvidé el espejo, cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la cocina. Mis padres y Ámber estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa.

-Será mejor que te apresures jovencito.

"Buenos días para ti también papá".

-Tendré todo listo en unos minutos, siento el retraso –respondí sin dejar notar la menor emoción.

Mientras preparada un desayuno medianamente decente, mamá leía una revista de moda, Ámber acicalaba sus uñas y papá ojeaba el periódico. Qué puedo decir, se me asignaron las tareas domésticas hace unos años con la idea de que ayudarían a formar mi carácter y sentido de la responsabilidad (al menos eso dijeron mis padres), pero a veces no puedo evitar pensar que a estas alturas ya están suficientemente formados ¿o no?… En fin, las cosas son como son, mi hermana realmente es afortunada. Una vez tuve todo listo serví la comida y me senté al lado de papá con un tazón de cereal en las manos (mi desayuno usual). La segunda cosa rara del día fue que a pesar de que nunca he sido fanático de comer carne temprano por la mañana, sentí que se me hacía agua la boca al ver (¡y oler!) el trozo de filete que Ámber insistía en tener como desayuno todos los días (extraño ¿no?, era un misterio que pudiera mantener su figura con toda esa cantidad de proteína). El caso es que había perdido todo interés por el cereal y moría (realmente moría) por un trozo de…

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Deja de mirarme así! Papá, Nath me está molestando de nuevo.

-Suficiente Nathaniel, ¿no tendrías que estar en el instituto a estas horas? Puedes lavar los platos cuando regreses.

"¡Pero no hice nada!"

-Lo lamento, es mejor que me vaya -contesté, alejando al trozo de carne de mi mente.

Al salir escuché la animada conversación que sostenían mis padres con Ámber, quizá algún día podría formar parte de ese círculo familiar tan unido, después de todo los milagros sí pueden darse, ¿o no?

Estaba a punto de abandonar la sala de delegados para dirigirme a clases cuando Rui entró por la puerta. Se la veía más pálida que el día de ayer. Imposible creer que esos impresionantes ojos azules puedan emitir un sobrenatural brillo rojo (realmente estaba un poco loco). No pude evitar sonreír ante su presencia, era obvio que mis preocupaciones respecto a no volver a verla eran sólo paranoia mía.

-Hola, ¿viniste a ayudarme con los papeles de la silla desde ya?

-Bueno… pues, en realidad yo… yo quería decirte algo.

El sorpresivo tono de preocupación de Rui me hizo pensar que el asunto era muy serio.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te encuentras bien?- por alguna motivo no podía evitar pensar en la seguridad de la chica que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué? –parecía sorprendida de que yo demostrara interés por ella– A mí no me pasa nada. Nath. Mira, seré directa ¿has notado algunos cambios esta mañana?

-¿Cambios? ¿En el instituto?

-No… en ti –aclaró.

-¿En mí? Lo siento –creo que era costumbre muy mía decir eso cada que tenía oportunidad–, no he notado nada, ¿a qué te refieres? –naturalmente había descartado como un mal sueño los sucesos raros de las horas precedentes.

-¿Acaso no tuviste un tropiezo con…digamos… una estaca?

Un momento, era imposible que ella supiera de mi pesadilla. Me sonrojé de inmediato ante la sola idea de que ella supiera las tonterías que había soñado.

-No, no sé de qué estás hablando.

-Lo lamento, no sabes cuánto lo lamento –Rui se oía muy contrariada y comenzó a deambular por la habitación-. La estaca te atravesó el pecho y sólo había un medio para evitar que murieras… Se supone que no iba a volver por aquí, pero ahora soy responsable de lo que te pase y debo guiarte en tu conversión.

-Un minuto, tranquilízate, ¿conversión?, ¿qué es eso?

-Oh Nath, ¿acaso no queda claro después de lo de anoche? Te estas transformando en vampiro.

No, no, esto no podía ser, no tenía sentido, no era justo… la primera chica que me gusta y ella disfruta de hacer bromas pesadas y sin sentido.

-Es una broma ¿no?

-Quisiera que lo fuera, pero no. Tienes que acompañarme, necesito explicarte un millón de cosas sobre nosotros, es posible que esos cazadores sigan por aquí, no es seguro que andes solo.

-¿Es en serio? –definitivamente Rui no era bromista, sino una desequilibrada, debía haberlo sabido con la extraña forma que tiene Lysandro de vestir, debe ser una cosa de familia.

-¿No me crees?- parecía muy sorprendida por mi reacción.

-Por supuesto que no. Rui eso es imposible, todo está en tu mente. Discúlpame, pero las clases comienzan en unos minutos y si no quieres problemas deberías irte, que yo haré lo mismo.

-Pero tienes que creerme, por tu bien. ¿Y qué sobre lo que pasó anoche? Tú me viste y a los cazadores…

-Te repito que no sé de qué me hablas –la conversación estaba tornándose demasiado pesada, así que decidí terminarla y dar un tiempo a mi extraña interlocutora para que organizara sus ideas (¿vampiros y caza vampiros? ¡Cielo santo!).

Tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando Rui me tomó del brazo.

-Nathaniel es en serio, no puedo dejarte ir solo por ahí, la sed de sangre se hará cada más fuerte y tú…

Menos mal la campana del instituto interrumpió sus alucinaciones. Me solté de su agarre con delicadeza.

-Y yo te digo que en serio tengo que ir a clases. Tal vez deberías buscar a Lysandro, él podría ayudarte. Y si es una broma no es nada divertido.

Mis últimas palabras la dejaron sin habla y aproveché para irme. Lamentaba haber sido tan rudo, pero creí que la cosa había llegado demasiado lejos, era una pena, ella verdaderamente me gustaba y no podía negar que una parte mía quería regresar a su lado para seguirle el juego… pero las obligaciones no esperan.

Las clases del señor Farres nunca habían sido de lo más interesantes, pero ese día me resultaban interminables. Me sentía ansioso, incapaz de concentrarme, y dediqué buena parte del tiempo a observar a mis compañeros con un interés cuyo origen no podía comprender. Rosalya, Violeta y Carla estaban sumidas en los garabatos que dibujaban en sus respectivos cuadernos (aunque a decir verdad el esbozo del invernadero del instituto que Violeta se esmeraba en delinear no era para nada un garabato). Una nueva cosa extraña, pese a estar a más de cuatro pupitres de distancia, podía ver con toda claridad el dibujo de mi compañera de clases, Violeta realmente tenía un don para el arte.

"¿Has notado cambios esta mañana?"

"No, no, sal de mi cabeza Rui, son solo coincidencias, los vampiros no existen y yo soy todo menos una de esas cosas sobrenaturales".

Decidido a prestarle al señor Farres la atención que merecía traté de mirar al pizarrón y olvidarme de las palabras de Rui, pero en su lugar acabé observando a Castiel, sentado a mi izquierda y dos puesto atrás. Había algo en su cuello que me llamaba poderosamente la atención, más allá de su piel bronceada, el leve movimiento de su yugular, arriba y abajo, no podía dejar de verlo… y… y… ¡entonces pasó!

-¡Qué! ¡Tengo monos en la cara!- toda la clase centró sus miradas en mí y en el pelirrojo, que había llamado la atención de medio mundo con su nada sutil manera de decirme que no lo mirara como un acosador en ciernes.

Traté de inventar una excusa que no sonara a la de alguien que acabara de sufrir un colapso nervioso, pero me fue imposible abrir la boca, algo le había sucedido a mis dientes caninos, en un santiamén habían crecido casi como…como… ¡colmillos! Me cubrí la boca con una mano, si decía cualquier cosa con seguridad los demás los notarían. Hice un esfuerzo por mantener la calma ignorando la veintena de pares de ojos que tenía encima.

-¿Ocurre algo Nathaniel? –gracias a dios el señor Farres era un despistado.

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue señalar mi cuello y hacer un gesto de "mil disculpas, no puedo hablar, súbito resfriado incapacitante".

-¡Oh! Pérdida de la voz a causa de un resfrío ¿no es así? –el semblante del señor Farres se tranquilizó. Asentí enérgicamente dando a entender que no podía hacer más para comunicarme.

-¡Resfrío o lo que demonios sea!, ¿por qué me mirabas como un lunático?

Desgraciadamente Castiel parecía no estar dispuesto a dejar de lado la oportunidad (prácticamente caída del cielo o del infierno o de dónde sea que provengan los vampiros) para insultarme, aunque en este caso creo que llevaba razón, ¡yo realmente lo estaba observando como un lunático!

Simplemente hice una cara de "no sé de qué habla este pelirrojo extravagante", seguida de una expresión que hacia notar que algo me dolía al tiempo que me tocaba la sien en señal de que no me sentía bien.

-Bueno, bueno Castiel, dejemos las bromas por hoy. Nathaniel será mejor que vayas a la enfermería, se nota que no te sientes bien, estás tremendamente pálido, no deberías esforzarte tanto, mira que venir a clases tan enfermo.

Menos mal el señor Farres zanjó el asunto, por fortuna mi reputación impecable me precedía (aunque lo de la palidez no lo había fingido para nada). Lo sentía por Castiel, pero cada quien forja su suerte. Me levanté de mi silla un tanto tembloroso. Cielos, francamente sí me sentía muy enfermo. Durante los diez segundos que me tomaron salir del aula noté (o mejor dicho sentí hasta en los huesos) que un par de miradas insistían en seguirme. Una provenía de un chico que creía se llamaba Armin (de acuerdo, no es que yo fuera muy popular en mi clase y conociera a todos, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer como para socializar como dios manda). Sostenía una pequeña consola de videojuegos, pero sea lo que sea que estuviera jugando, en lugar de escuchar la clase, estaba en pausa. Parecía evaluarme como si quisiera resolver un puzzle. Y la otra procedía de Eira Letoch. Era nueva en el instituto, pero ya era famosa por su largo cabello castaño, que llevaba adornado con destellos cobrizos y casi siempre sujeto en una cola de caballo. La mirada suspicaz de sus ojos azul grisáceos me puso inexplicablemente nervioso, la de Armin era molesta, pero la de Erira…parecía algo intimidante.

Sentí un alivió indescriptible cuando me encontré solo en el pasillo, aunque aun podía escuchar las últimas imprecaciones de Castiel: ¡Ojalá te quiten lo lunático bicho raro! Descarté ir a la enfermería. A menos que la enfermera del instituto tuviera una solución para el vampirismo, no me sería de utilidad. A esas alturas me era imposible negar las palabras de Rui, ¡¿qué demonios me había hecho?!

Sin tener otro lugar a donde ir me dirigí al club se jardinería, a esas horas debía estar vacío y necesitaba desesperadamente un sitio para recomponerme, ¡los colmillos se negaban a desaparecer!, pero por desgracia había alguien cerca del invernadero.

Melody, pero sí era Melody. Se me declaró hace un par de meses y aunque sabía que a mi padre le simpatizaba (supongo que ayudaba que fuera hija de uno de sus socios en la banca), le respondí que lo sentía mucho, pero que no podía iniciar una relación con ella porque tenía demasiadas responsabilidades que atender. No sé por qué la rechacé, es linda y siempre me ha ayudado con el trabajo de la sala de delegados. Quizá por una vez quería ser yo el que escogiera y no mi familia y sus intereses. El problema es que cuando la vi sola junto a la puerta del invernadero, me pareció inesperadamente atractiva, especialmente su cuello…

-Nath, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Solo descansaba un poco, igual que tú –le contesté mientras me acercaba lentamente a ella y la miraba a los ojos, ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo?, yo jamás actuaría así-. Hemos tenido la misma idea, preciosa –le aseguré con suavidad (y esto tampoco era algo que diría normalmente).

-¿Estas seguro de que te sientes bien?, ¿esos son dientes de plástico?

-¿Estos?- dije señalando mis flamantes colmillos con una sonrisa… ¡¿seductora?!- Ignóralos, he cambiado un poco mi apariencia… por ti.

-Nath… ¿es en serio?

Melody parecía atontada, no dejaba de contemplarme con una sonrisa ida y de pronto había dejado de importarle lo bizarro de la situación. La arrinconé contra la pared de vidrio del invernadero, tomé un rizo de su largo cabello y lo acerqué a mis labios para darles un suave beso. Olía a algo delicioso, exquisito, la cosa más placentera por debajo de un rítmico latido. Sangre, dulce sangre, la quería, la necesitaba.

-Sabía que sentías algo por mí Nath…

-Claro que sí querida, no lo dudes. En estos momentos tú eres lo que más deseo –solté el mechón de pelo para acariciar la mejilla sonrojada de Melody y de paso acercar sus labios a pocos milímetros de los míos– Estoy seguro de que nos divertiremos mucho juntos –le aseguré sonriendo.

Seguro de que mi víctima no haría nada para detenerme (podría jurar que lo estaba disfrutando casi tanto como yo), aproximé mis colmillos a su cuello y abrí la boca lo más que pude.

-Nath… sabía que estábamos destinados a ser novios.

¡Alto! Ella estaba completamente equivocada ¡Ese no era yo! ¡¿De dónde diablos había sacado toda esa confianza?! Simplemente no podía controlarme ¡¿Qué iba a hacerle a Melody?! ¡Por favor qué alguien me detenga!

+++ Y hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿será que Melody también se convertirá en vampiro? De nuevo, gracias por leer.


	4. ¿Una forma de volver a ser humano?

**Nath**

-¡Detente! ¡No lo hagas!

Esa voz, la voz de Rui entraba en lo más profundo de mi mente como un balde de agua fría. Mis colmillos rozaron la piel de Melody, pero no la perforaron. Lentamente me alejé de mi presa y mi dentadura volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Melody parecía estar recuperando el juicio al igual que yo.

\- Yo… no sé… disculpa… no entiendo qué… -comencé a balbucear confundido.

-Lo que Nathaniel trata de decir es que se encuentra muy enfermo. Nada grave, sólo un refriado, pero necesita ir a la enfermería. A causa de la fiebre se extravío y acabó en el invernadero.

Lysandro, parado junto a Rui a un par de metros de distancia, explicó mi presencia con todo calma.

-Vas a perderte el segundo periodo de clases a menos que regreses ya mismo a tu aula. Si me permites, yo llevaré personalmente a nuestro amigo a la enfermería, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

Había algo en la mirada que Lysandro dirigía a Melody, algo que creo que yo también tenía hace unos minutos: un poder que doblegaba la voluntad.

-Lo…lo que tu digas Lysandro. No me preocuparé más, confío en ti.

-Te lo agradezco Melody. Y si no es molestia, ¿podrías mantener este incidente en secreto? Lo mejor sería que lo olvidaras. Seguro que no querrás originar rumores que dañen la reputación del delegado, ¿verdad?

En ese momento la sonrisa amable de Lysandro podría haber calentado un planeta entero.

-Claro Lys. Yo nunca haría algo que dañe a Nath. Ya lo he olvidado todo.

-Sabía que lo comprenderías. Ahora déjame acompañarte a tu salón de clases, luego volveré por Nathaniel.

Lysandro tomó gentilmente la mano de Melody y la condujo de vuelta al instituto. Parecía una escena salida de una película ambientada en el siglo XIX, incluso la forma de caminar de Melody había cambiado, se parecía más a la de su inesperado consorte, lenta y elegante. Me quedé observándolos perplejo hasta que reparé en la presencia de Rui.

\- ¡¿Qué me hiciste?! –le grité. Realmente estaba muy enfadado.

-Lo lamento, de verdad lo lamento, pero no había otra forma. Estabas muy herido, no podía dejarte morir –contestó visiblemente angustiada.

\- ¿Esto es real?

-Totalmente

-¿Me convertiré en un vampiro?

\- Sí

-¡No! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¡Soy un monstruo!

Supongo que el tono horrorizado de mi voz y las palabras que acababa de decir ofendieron a Rui.

-¡No somos monstruos! Él que te hirió sí lo era, sabía que no eras uno de nosotros y aun así te lastimó, sólo porque somos amigos.

-¡Yo no soy tu amigo! ¡Por tu culpa estoy en esta horrible situación! ¡Digas lo que digas soy un monstruo! ¡Mira mis ojos!

Acababa de ver mi reflejo en uno de los cristales del invernadero. Estaba verdaderamente pálido y mis ojos despedían un antinatural brillo de color rojo que, por suerte, se iba disipando poco a poco.

-¡Por favor conserva la calma! Tu mirada volverá a la normalidad al igual que tus dientes si te tranquilizas.

-¡Tranquilizarme un cuerno! ¡Por poco muerdo a Melody! ¡No era yo mismo! ¡Era un extraño! ¡Un lunático seductor! ¡Devuélveme a la normalidad monstruo!

En ese momento estaba demasiado asustado y molesto como para percatarme que había herido a Rui.

-Yo… no puedo hacer eso Nath, no tengo el poder –me aseguró bajando la mirada hacia el piso.

-¡Pues busca una solución! No, mejor que eso, aléjate de mí. Yo mismo haré algo al respecto. Mi padre tiene contactos, buscará a los mejores doctores del mundo para…

-¡No, Nath! Nadie puede saber de nuestra existencia, nos pondrás a todos en peligro, hay más cazadores por los alrededores.

-Me importa un bledo. Iré por ayuda y no me llames así, sólo mis amigos me llaman Nath. Hasta nunca.

Di media vuelta para salir del club de jardinería, pero fui incapaz de dar un paso más.

-Perdóname Nathaniel, pero como la vampireza que te creó soy responsable de tu seguridad y por ello te ordeno que te quedes donde estás.

La determinación de las palabras de Rui me sorprendió.

-De que hablas, tú no puedes decirme qué hacer –repliqué malhumorado, sólo esto me faltaba.

-¿Así? Tienes mucho que aprender sobre el mundo de los vampiros, neófito. Al morderte yo te convertí en vampiro, por tanto me debes lealtad y obediencia, esas son las reglas. Hagamos una prueba si no me crees. Intenta dar un paso para irte.

No pude hacerlo, quería salir de allí, pero algo gobernaba mi voluntad, haciendo que permaneciera de espaldas a Rui y sin poder alejarme de ella.

-De esta manera evité que mordieras a esa chica, por si no te diste cuenta. Tendrás que adaptarte a nuestras reglas, por más monstruosas que te parezcan.

-¿Eso es todo? No sólo me arrebataste mi vida, sino que ahora soy una especie de esclavo- sentencié sombrío.

-Eso no es así –de pronto la palabras de Rui habían perdido la seguridad de hace unos segundos y volvían a escucharse angustiadas– Te prometo que en cuanto comprendas qué es ser un vampiro, harás lo que quieras –lo admito, ella parecía realmente mortificada.

-Yo no quiero ser un vampiro, ¿no lo entiendes? Tengo cosas que hacer y obligaciones que cumplir. Esto no estaba en los planes. Por favor regrésame a la normalidad antes de que los demás se den cuenta de mi condición. Lo de mi padre fue una mentira. Dudo que intente ayudarme, aunque es seguro que se enfadará un montón conmigo. No tienes idea de lo grave que es esta situación para mí.

Permanecimos en silencio por unos segundos hasta que escuché suspirar a Rui antes que me propusiera un trato.

-Mira, lo que te dije es verdad, no tengo el poder de convertirte en humano. Pero sí conozco una manera de lograrlo. Es arriesgado, completamente alocado y existe la posibilidad de que no funcione.

-No me importa, quiero intentarlo -volteé para ver a la vampira a los ojos- Cualquier cosa que sea necesaria, la haré.

-De acuerdo. Te lo explicaré todo mañana. Antes, sin embargo, debes darme tu palabra de que me harás caso en todo lo que te diga y no me obligarás a forzarte.

-Muy bien, es un trato- acepté.

-Perfecto- Rui estiró la mano para estrechar la suya con la mía, pero yo no le correspondí, seguía demasiado asustado como para tocarla.

-Disculpa, olvidé que para ti somos monstruos- retiró la mano y por un segundo un dejo de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro-. Descuida, prometo que en cuanto vuelvas a ser humano, no volverás a saber de mí y olvidarás esta pesadilla.

Oír esto último hizo que mi corazón (que aún palpitaba al menos un poco) diera un vuelco.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- La relación entre humanos y vampiros está prohibida. Cuando vuelvas a la normalidad no volveremos a vernos ni me recordarás.

La verdad, no sabía cómo sentirme respecto eso.

* * *

**Rui**

Llevé a Nath a la enfermería donde Lysandro nos estaba esperando. Sabía que su reacción al verse convertido en vampiro cabía dentro de lo que podría llamarse normal, pero no podía evitar sentirme triste al saber que él nos consideraba monstruos. Ni hablar, lo mejor era tratar de regresarlo a su estado anterior y continuar con nuestras vidas (si valía el término para nosotros).

-Que bueno que ya están aquí. Me costó un montón convencer a la enfermera de que se tomara el resto del día libre.

-Lysandro, sabes que nada de eso te cuesta –repliqué mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Adivino, tú también eres un vampiro- terció Nath luego de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

-Por supuesto, ¿Rui no te lo dijo? Ambos acabamos de cumplir ciento diecisiete años hace poco.

-¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, ¿tan viejos son?

\- No te alarmes, simplemente envejecemos más lentamente que los humanos, eso es todo. No hay nada realmente extraordinario en nosotros –continuó Lysandro con naturalidad.

-¿Nada extraordinario? ¿Bromeas? ¿Y qué es Castiel? ¿Un hombre lobo? Eso sí que tendría sentido y explicaría sus malos modales.

-Vamos Nathaniel, no exageres. Castiel es tan normal como cualquier persona puede serlo. Somos muy buenos amigos desde hace un tiempo, eso es todo. No hay tal cosa como hombres lobos, esos pertenecen al reino de la imaginación.

-No, en serio. Si no es un hombre lobo, seguro que Castiel es una momia o una especie de zombie que obedece tus órdenes, por eso siempre está a tu lado y tiene un vocabulario tan pobre. En cualquier caso, si se puede yo también quiero uno, me sería útil para acabar las tareas de casa…

-Nada de eso, ya te dije, es sólo un buen amigo que ignora mi condición de vampiro – Lysandro interrumpió a Nath.

-De acuerdo, entiendo, Castiel es normal –aceptó el rubio dejando notar algo de decepción en sus palabras– ¿Y tú no lo… no lo muerdes?- preguntó al fin.

\- No es necesario hacer daño a los que nos rodean y menos a los mejores amigos. ¿No se lo dijiste Rui?

-No tuve oportunidad –respondí un tanto avergonzada por no haber aclarado algo tan importante.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo se…nos alimentamos?- inquirió Nath por primera vez más intrigado que enfadado.

-El banco de sangre nos proporciona lo que necesitamos. Casi todos los hospitales del mundo son propiedad de vampiros o dependen de sus donaciones –explicó Lysandro.

-Vaya, eso significa que…

-Son raras las ocasiones en que mordemos, a menos que alguien lo pida, claro está. Preferimos alimentarnos de formas más discretas, por ejemplo con esto.

Lysandro alcanzó a Nath un envase de plástico que por la etiqueta parecía contener jugo de cerezas.

-No gracias, no me gustan los alimentos dulces.

-Adelante, sorbe del popote, prometo que no te arrepentirás –insistió mi querido primo con una sonrisa.

-Esto no es jugo, ¿verdad?- Nath nos miró a ambos horrorizado-¿Verdad? No, no puede ser, no lo quiero, te lo devuelvo Lysandro.

-Nathaniel, prometiste escucharme si te ayudaba a recuperar tu estado anterior. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa es preciso que te adaptes a tu nueva condición, así sea temporal. Si no te alimentas no podrás controlar tus instintos y pasará lo mismo que con Melody, ¿es eso lo que deseas?

-Tú ganas –me respondió resignado– Lo beberé, pero conste que no es lo que quiero. ¡No puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de hacer!

En cuanto el rubio puso sus labios en la pajilla su consternación se esfumó por completo hasta que sorbió todo el contenido del envase.

-Pero qué delicia, es tan dulce. Se supone que odio lo dulce, pero esto es demasiado bueno. No puede ser sangre –afirmó sonriendo satisfecho.

-Para nosotros sabe diferente. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –esperaba saber si Nath ya se había repuesto.

-¿Mejor? ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó desconcertado. ¡Pero qué lento era!

-Quiero saber si ya no te sientes débil y sediento –le aclaré impaciente.

-Pues no. Espera un momento.

Nath se acercó a un espejo colgado de la pared y examinó su rostro.

-Sigo algo pálido, pero me veo más normal y mis ojos ya no brillan. ¡Y no tengo colmillos!

Su sonrisa de alivio fue enorme por un segundo, antes de desaparecer ante una nueva preocupación.

-Pero mi reflejo es tenue. ¿Cuándo dejaré de reflejarme por completo?

Antes de que pudiera responder, Lysandro intervino.

-En un mes más o menos. Cuando la transformación concluya ya no te reflejarás, tu corazón se detendrá casi por completo, podrás ver en la noche y…

-¡Qué mi corazón qué! ¡Explícame eso Lysandro!

-Calma, calma por favor –los interrumpí– Todo lo que quieres saber está aquí.

Le entregué a Nath un libro con cubierta de cuero y un pequeño espejo oval incrustado en la portada.

-¿Qué es esto? "Guía para convertirse en vampiro y no morir en el intento", qué título más raro y no es acaso un poco tarde para eso, se supone que ya morí y tengo colmillos.

-Cuídalo bien Nathaniel, todas las dudas sobre la conversión a vampiro están resueltas en este libro –le expliqué- El espejo de la portada te reflejará mientras aún tengas algo de humano. No dejes que nadie más lo vea, será tu posesión más valiosa hasta que todo esto termine y vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.

-Un minuto, ¿a qué te refieres con ser el mismo de antes?- Lysandro acababa de hacerme la pregunta temida del día.

-No es nada, Rui prometió devolverme a la normalidad si escuchaba sus consejos por un tiempo- aclaró Nath con toda tranquilidad mientras empezaba a ojear con creciente interés las páginas de su nuevo libro.

-¡Qué! Rui, acaso no estarás pensando en…

-Shissst –silencié a Lysandro tapándole la boca con una mano- Creo que es mejor que hablemos de esto en privado. Nathaniel, como te dije, te daré los detalles de tu reconversión en humano mañana. Estoy segura de que ya estás listo para volver a casa. Nosotros debemos marcharnos.

-Está bien, nos vemos mañana.

Nath estaba totalmente concentrado en la lectura de la Guía y hacia uno que otro comentario para sí mismo: "Así que los vampiros soportan la luz del sol sin problema, pero les cuesta levantarse temprano. Interesante."

Aproveché para tomar a mi primo del brazo y llevármelo.

-Un momento, esto es muy serio –insistió Lysandro.

-Y por eso lo discutiremos en casa –insistí yo.

-Esperen –pero Nath nos interrumpió. Temí que me preguntará la razón de que Lysandro se viera tan nervioso respecto a lo de la reconversión. Si ese era el caso probablemente todo mi brillante plan se vendría abajo antes de siquiera comenzar, pero por suerte nos preguntó otra cosa:

-¿Los dos viven en la misma casa?

-Sí, así es, ¿por qué?- le devolví la pregunta. Era extraño que se interesara en algo como eso dadas las circunstancias.

-No sabía que fueran tan cercanos, eso es todo. Bueno, si ustedes no se van, yo sí. Adiós –Nath sonaba molesto de nuevo, cerró la Guía de golpe y ni siquiera nos miró para despedirse antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Está vez no tenía la menor idea de la razón de su enfado.

+++ Y bueno, fin del capítulo. Espero les haya gustado, pronto se sabrán los planes de Rui para convertir (o reconventir?) a Nath en humano. Gracias por leer.


	5. Enemigos y aliados inesperados

**Nath**

Era insólito, para estar técnicamente muerto, me sentía muy... muy vivo, mejor que nunca, de hecho. Había corrido hasta casa y no me sentía para nada cansado. Me las arreglé para limpiar, cocinar y hacer la colada antes de que llegara el resto de mi familia y permanecí en mi habitación (más bien un ático) el mayor tiempo que pude, tratando de digerir mi nueva situación y dándole vueltas al hecho de que Rui y Lysandro vivían juntos. Claro, eran familiares y no había nada raro en vivir con un primo, pero tenía el presentimiento de que había algo más… ¿pero qué? y ¿por qué me molestaba tanto? No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Además estaba la forma en que traté a Rui. Estaba muy arrepentido. Después de todo ella me había salvado de morir (de cierta forma) y ni siquiera le di tiempo de explicarme las cosas con calma. ¿Por qué tenía que tratar así a las personas que se me acercaban? Siempre prejuiciando antes de escuchar y comprender. Era malo, realmente malo.

"Soy de lo peor", murmuré a la nada mientras permanecía tumbado boca arriba sobre mi cama.

A la mañana siguiente me las arreglé para fingir que comía los cereales de siempre y salir más temprano rumbo al instituto, evitando preguntas o miradas curiosas (empezaba a ponerme paranoico). Por una vez agradecí que a mis padres y mi hermana les valiera un sorete.

Cerca del portón del instituto escuché que alguien me llamaba.

-Pero sí es el delegado del instituto. Buenos días.

Se trataba del chico de la consola de videojuegos del día de ayer. Todavía llevaba el aparato consigo, además de una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-Ho…Hola, ¿Armin, no es así? -Admito que estaba algo sorprendido por el saludo, creo que ya aclaré que no era muy popular que digamos.

-Bien hecho delegado, acertaste mi nombre a la primera –me felicitó– ¿Y cómo marchan los acontecimientos de ayer?

-¿Perdón?

\- Quiero decir, tu resfriado. No te veías nada bien, toda la clase se preocupó, incluso Castiel aunque no quiera admitirlo.

-Ah, eso. Me siento mejor, te agradezco la pregunta.

-No es nada. Pero qué seriedad, debes relajarte delegado. Seguro que tus problemas son por el estrés. Anda, juega conmigo, bajé un nuevo videojuego a mi consola que seguro te encanta… -se me acercó para alcanzarme la consola.

-Gracias, pero la verdad nunca he jugado a eso y… -intenté rechazar su ofrecimiento y alejarme si era posible, Armin empezaba a ponerme nervioso.

-No importa que no tengas experiencia. La historia y los personajes de este videojuego te encantarán, trata de una guerra entre vampiros y cazadores. Tú puedes escoger estar en un bando u otro, pero lo interesante es que tu avatar vive el proceso de transformación a vampiro y tiene un millón de problemas porque…

-Un minuto, ¿hablas en serio?

-¿Sucede algo delegado? De pronto te has puesto pálido, ¿o es qué ahora eso es normal en ti?

-No, para nada, sólo…sólo… Disculpa, ¿qué decías? –pensé que lo mejor era obviar los comentarios y seguir con la conversación a dónde sea que fuese.

-Que es divertido convertirse en algo diferente, nada más, ser un vampiro o un cazador de vampiros, ¿qué elegirías señor delegado? –me cuestionó Armin sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es una pregunta capciosa, ¿verdad? –creo que este punto podía concluir que mi paranoia estaba más que justificada.

Antes de que Armin agregara algo más, se nos acercó un chico idéntico a él, sólo que con el pelo azul y una vestimenta un tanto más… llamativa, o eso creo.

-Ya no molestes al delegado Armin. No ves que sigue un poco enfermo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, creo que sí… –asentí con un leve titubeo- ¿Y tú eres?

-Soy Alexy. El año pasado íbamos en la misma clase, pero ahora estoy en un paralelo diferente. Por favor disculpa a mi hermano, su único tema de conversación son los videojuegos.

-No hay mejor tema en el mundo, perdóname la vida- replicó Armin un tanto indignado.

-Así que en la misma clase hace un año- murmuré mientras trataba de recordar a Alexy. ¿Estaba tan concentrado en los estudios y mis otros deberes que no lo había notado? ¡Pero si saltaba a la vista!

-No te preocupes si no me recuerdas. Se nota que te esfuerzas mucho en el instituto y tienes poco tiempo para los compañeros de clase. No te lo reprocho, pero ya que tenemos una nueva oportunidad, espero que seamos buenos amigos de ahora en adelante.

Alexy esbozó una gran sonrisa a la par que me ofrecía su amistad y se me acercaba para que estrecháramos nuestras manos.

-Claro, será un placer ser tu amigo Alexy –no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta al decir esto último. No es que me llovieran amigos por ahí y el chico de pelo azul se veía muy amable, a diferencia de su gemelo y sus extraños comentarios.

Por algún motivo, Alexy se sonrojó y permaneció un instante observándome en silencio. ¿Habrá visto algo extraño en mí? Quizá mi vampirismo empezaba a notarse…

-Vas a atrapar una mosca con la boca si te quedas así –espetó Armin a Alexy mientras tiraba de él para alejarlo de mí- Disculpa delegado, ahora soy yo el que debe explicar las tonterías de mi hermano, se pone así cada vez que ve algo que le gus… ¡Ay! Oye, no tenías por qué darme un pisotón tan fuerte Alexy.

\- Deja de bromear Armin. Lo…lo siento delegado, me distraje, eso es todo, nada del otro mundo –Alexi se justificó recobrando su sonrisa.

-Nath, llámame Nath, mis amigos me dicen así –susurré algo avergonzado. ¡Un amigo! ¡Tenía un amigo!– Bueno, ya debo irme, fue un gusto hablar con ustedes dos –supuse que lo mejor era irme antes de levantar sospechas sobre mi condición.

Armin, ya totalmente concentrado en su videojuego, apenas me dedicó un gesto de despedida, pero el adiós de Alexis fue un poco diferente:

-Te veo en otro momento Nath, cuídate mucho por favor.

**Rui**

Se supone que los vampiros debemos mantener nuestra existencia en secreto, se supone que hay que ser discretos, se supone que cada cierto número de años tenemos que mudarnos o fingir nuestra muerte para evitar sospechas, se supone, se supone, se supone… Al cabo de un tiempo viviendo de esta forma terminamos siendo mentirosos crónicos o, peor todavía, personas terriblemente misteriosas y reservadas, como Lysandro. No me malinterpreten, lo estimo un montón, pero su tendencia a guardar silencio en los momentos más inoportunos me sacaba de quicio. Y he aquí una segunda consecuencia del vampirismo: siempre estamos entre las sombras, nunca somos los protagonistas de nada, aun cuando seamos nosotros los que creamos y manipulamos las reglas del juego. Condenados a permanecer escondidos debajo de un oscuro telón mientras los demás son personajes estelares del drama que significa vivir. Pues bien, estoy empezando a cansarme de eso.

Poder, dinero, eternidad, ser vampiro era indudablemente genial, en serio me encantaba serlo y no lo cambiaría por casi nada, pero por una vez quería estar presente en mi propia historia. Deseaba contar aquellas cosas que había callado por años, quería que me escucharan, ser alguien que todos reconocieran y no simplemente la excusa de que ciertas cosas sucedieran. Y más que nada, quería contárselo todo a él, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Tenía que permanecer en silencio, en las sombras, como lo había hecho los últimos cien años… Y aquí viene otra suposición errónea: los vampiros son monstruos sin sentimientos. Sí claro, cómo no. Tal vez no poseamos un alma, pero sí sentimos, y realmente dolía ser invisible para todos los que te rodean.

En fin, el hecho es que tenía un problema y debía resolverlo a cómo de lugar. Así que discutí con Lysandro casi toda la noche, pero finalmente lo convencí de que lo mejor sería reconvertir a Nathaniel en humano. Él no estaba preparado para nuestro mundo y no era justo arruinarle los planes de los que tanto hablaba (seguro eran muy importantes para él y nadie tenía derecho a arrebatárselos).

Las clases transcurrieron con lentitud hasta la hora del almuerzo. Me reuní con Nath en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería del instituto y aunque me sentía nerviosa en su presencia, traté de disimularlo lo mejor que pude y recordarme una y mil veces que él y yo no nos volveríamos a ver dentro de poco. Tenía que aceptarlo y convencerme de que sólo seguía a su lado porque lo convertí en vampiro y debía solucionar su situación, si bien era realmente difícil aceptarlo.

-Antes de empezar, primero lo primero. Bebe esto –le dije a manera de saludo y le entregué un envase con sangre disfrazada de jugo de manzana.

-¿Debo hacerlo de nuevo?- replicó escéptico.

-Si no te alimentas regularmente morderás al primero que veas. Nathaniel, ya hablamos de esto.

-Sí, lo siento. Lo beberé todo. Y ¿sabes?, sobre lo de llamarme Nathaniel, creo que deberías decirme Nath ya que en realidad no estoy enfada…

-¿Quién es ella? –interrumpí al rubio. Noté que alguien nos estaba observando.

Se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño que nos lanzaba miradas inquisidoras desde el otro extremo de la cafetería. No parecía estar esperando a nadie, aunque permanecía con la espalda apoyada en la pared y los brazos cruzados cerca de la puerta de entrada

-Es Eira Letoch. Suele ser algo callada y fría con todos. Llegó hace poco a nuestro instituto, me parece una estudiante de lo más normal –me aclaró Nath.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Se me quedó observando ayer cuando salí del salón de clases por lo de los colmillos, pero supongo que no había nada raro en eso. Ahora que lo pienso, debí haber dado todo un espectáculo. Además ya se fue.

En efecto, en el segundo que le quité la vista para hablar con Nath, Eira se había marchado, tenía unos reflejos muy rápidos, incluso capaces de adelantarse a los de un vampiro.

-Quizá tengas razón –dije poco convencida.

-Casi siempre la tengo en cuestión de mis compañeros de clase, créeme. Mejor volvamos a lo que estábamos hablando antes, sobre lo de llamarme Nathaniel, en verdad siento que te debo una discul…

-Es verdad, tengo explicarte qué haremos. Lysandro llegará pronto y debo ponerte al día.

-Pero antes yo quiero…

-Escucha, sólo hay una oportunidad en cien años y para tu suerte sucederá dentro de un mes.

-¿A qué te refieres? -me preguntó Nath un poco más intrigado y dejando de lado lo que sea que quería decirme.

\- A la alineación de los planetas. ¿Sabes de qué se trata?

-Por supuesto, es el evento astronómico del siglo. He esperado verlo durante mucho tiempo.

-No sabía que te interesaba la astronomía Nathaniel –señalé intrigada por conocer algo más sobre el chico que tenía en frente.

-Me encanta. Ver las estrellas a través de un telescopio es fascinante, es el mejor hobby y trabajo del mundo.

Por primera vez vi que los ojos de Nath cobraban un brillo especial y de auténtico interés.

-Entonces los planes de los que hablabas te incluyen estudiando astronomía –afirmé al darme cuenta de la pasión que sentía el rubio por las estrellas.

-¡Qué! –pero se sorprendió por mi deducción y se puso inesperadamente nervioso– No, para nada. Veraz, lo que pasa es que los planes… ¿cómo te lo explico? Lo cierto es que no son exactamente míos, quiero decir… mi papá ya organizó mi futuro y hay más oficinas que estrellas en él.

-¿Y harás lo que tu papá desea en lugar de cumplir con tus sueños?-le pregunté incrédula.

-Sí…, no…, no lo sé. Es complicado, tú no lo entenderías, no tienes obligaciones para con tu familia -me contestó a la defensiva (si él hubiera sabido sobre mi situación familiar se habría sorprendido, pero preferí no mencionar nada)-. Mejor dime qué tiene que ver la alineación con lo de volver a ser humano- continúo algo huraño.

-Como quieras, al fin y al cabo es tu vida –¡pero que necio era!–. Ahora escucha atentamente. Cuando todos los planetas del sistema solar, incluido el nuestro, formen una sola línea recta en el espacio, producirán un estallido energético que eclipsará la influencia de la luna.

-Y la luna es el astro que da poder a los vampiros -aclaró Nath, que ya parecía entender hacia donde iba.

-Exacto, se nota que estuviste leyendo el libro que te di. Ese día será imposible que un vampiro convierta a un ser humano en uno de los suyos, pero cabe la posibilidad de que…

-Un vampiro se convierta en humano -Nath completó mi idea–. Magnífico, sólo hay que esperar un poco y todo será como antes –aseveró sonriendo.

-Temo que no es tan sencillo, para que las cosas salgan como queremos necesitamos algo más.

-¿Qué cosa? Haré lo que sea para conseguirla.

-Se trata del agua bendita que los cazadores de vampiros usan para santificar las armas con las que nos atacan.

-¿Eso es todo? Vayamos a una iglesia y ya.

-No es así de fácil Nathaniel. El agua bendita de la que te hablo es especial. En realidad se trata de una pócima inventada por un alquimista siglos atrás y que por alguna razón debilita el poder de los vampiros. Desde ya somos débiles ante la plata, pero un arma hecha con ese metal y bañada en ese líquido representa otro nivel de peligro.

-¿Qué haremos entonces? –inquirió.

-Debemos infiltrarnos en la guarida de un grupo de cazadores y arrebatarles su agua bendita antes de la alineación. Una vez en nuestro poder, tú la beberás, debilitando la resistencia de tu cuerpo vampírico y eso, junto a la desaparición del poder de la luna, te permitirá ser humano de nuevo.

-No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad? Es un suicidio. Primero que todo ¿cómo estás segura de que esa pócima no me matará?

-Ya se ha probado antes. A lo largo de la historia ha habido casos de vampiros que prefirieron ser humanos y lo lograron sólo por este método –expliqué con calma.

-Muy bien. ¿Y cómo piensas que vamos a entrar a la guarida de esos fanáticos que me clavaron una estaca aun sabiendo que era humano? No saldremos intactos, es seguro.

-No te preocupes por eso. Yo soy inmune al poder de cualquier arma hecha de plata. Sólo necesito una oportunidad y pasaré por encima de todos los cazadores que se me opongan –repuse con toda la confianza que pude reunir.

-¿Inmune? Eso quiere decir que ya te hirieron antes y sobreviste.

\- Que buen lector eres, la guía del aprendiz de vampiro tiene toda esa información.

-¿Cuándo te atacaron? ¿Ahora estás bien? –la expresión de Nath reflejaba auténtica preocupación y se aproximó a mí desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso si no te importa, aquello quedó en el pasado. –

Y mejor era que se quedara así…

–Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es encontrar un cazador y hacer que nos lleve hasta su guarida. Lysandro y yo nos encargaremos de eso –continúe.

-Y yo también. No puedes excluirme, soy el principal interesado y ustedes arriesgarán sus vidas por mí.

-No. Eres un humano que se está transformando en vampiro. Es peligroso que vayas con nosotros, no podremos cuidarte todo el tiempo.

-Te equivocas Rui. No soy un buen lector, soy un excelente lector y gracias a eso sé que si tu eres inmune a la plata, yo también porque me trasmitiste tus poderes al convertirme en vampiro –aseguró Nath con una sonrisa de suficiencia, similar a esa que alguien tiene cuando está seguro de todas las respuestas de un examen muy, pero muy difícil.

-Aun así es muy peligroso para ti –repuse.

-Para todos. Y si no voy, juró que abriré un blog donde contaré al mundo con lujo de detalles mi transformación de humano a vampiro, fotos y videos incluidos.

-Prometiste hacer lo que te pidiera, eso no es justo.

-Eso fue antes de saber que se pondrían peligro por mi causa –afirmó con seriedad.

-Eres consciente de que puedo obligarte a esperar tranquilo en tu casa mientras Lysandro y yo actuamos, ¿no es así?

Odiaba amenazarlo de esa forma, seguro que eso no hacia más que confirmarle que yo era un monstruo, pero no quería exponerlo al peligro.

-Lo sé y también apostaré a que detestas la idea de forzarme a hacer algo. Te conozco poco, pero algo me dice que no eres así de maquiavélica –aseguró–. Además tendrías que vigilarme las veinticuatro horas del día si quieres evitar que aparezca en televisión nacional. Déjame ir con ustedes, por favor. No soportaría saberlos en peligro mientras yo no hago nada. No creas que soy un chico mimado y egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que en sí mismo.

Nath estaba en lo correcto, no me gustaba para nada la idea de manipularlo. Sólo quería evitar que se involucrara en más problemas por mi culpa, al menos esta vez.

-Él tiene razón, déjalo ir con nosotros. Por lo demás, es posible que aprenda más cosas sobre nuestro mundo en el proceso.

Lysandro acababa de llegar y ya argumentaba a favor de Nath.

-Pero… -no sabía que más decir para dar la contra.

-Entonces está decidido prima, Nathaniel vendrá con nosotros. Seguro que será una gran aventura para él, ¿no es así?

**Nath **

Luego de apoyarme para que participara en la "cacería del cazador de vampiros", Lysandro se había sentado junto a nosotros. Además de un par de botellas con el "mismo jugo de manzana" que me había dado Rui, llevaba una bandeja repleta de pastelillos y cup cakes de toda clase.

-Toma, es tu tipo de sangre favorito -Lysandro le alcanzó uno de "los jugos" a Rui esbozando una sonrisa amable, pero diferente a la que tenía cuando hipnotizó a Melody. Esta vez reflejaba un gran afecto y por alguna razón insondable deseé borrarla en ese preciso instante. Y Rui le sonreía de manera similar, ¿qué demonios había entre esos dos?

-Gracias. Siempre tan ama…

Me aclaré la garganta para interrumpir la conversación de los primos.

-Y dime Lysandro, ¿dónde está tu amigo el zombie?- le pregunté haciéndome el interesado. –¿Castiel? Ya te dije que es un chico normal y saludable. No vino a clases. Tenía que atender algunos asuntos relacionados a su banda de rock. Gracias por tu preocupación Nathaniel, pero no seas tímido, toma lo que quieras.

Lysandro me ofreció el contenido de la bandeja.

-No gracias, ya te dije que no me llevo con los dulces.

-Vamos, sólo inténtalo. Te aseguró que no te arrepentirás –me exhortó mirándome con ese par de ojos bicolores que parecían hipnotizar por sí solos.

-Está bien, pero en serio, los dulces no me gus…

Apena mordí un cup cake de chocolate que escogí al azar, sentí un sabor indescriptiblemente delicioso.

-Exquisito –dije sin poder creérmelo.

-Ahora que eres uno de nosotros tus papilas gustativas se han sensibilizado, especialmente a lo dulce –me explicó Lysandro.

Comí el resto del cup cake mientras terminaba la sangre camuflada de jugo. Todo era tan dulce, no podía entender por qué antes no soportaba esos sabores.

-Por cierto Lys, ¿dónde compraste estos bocadillos?- preguntó Rui antes darle una mordida a un pastelillo de manzana.

-De la mejor pastelería francesa de la ciudad. ¿Verdad que son toda una delicia?

Me atraganté al escuchar de dónde provenía el cup cake que acababa de comer. ¡Sí costaba más que toda la mesada que mi padre me daba a fin de mes!

-¿Te ocurre algo Nathaniel?- Rui me miraba preocupada.

-No… no es nada… sólo necesito respirar un poco –contesté luego de toser un par de veces– Lysandro, estos…estos pastelillos son muy costosos, no debiste molestarte en darme uno.

-Tranquilo, tú eres un amigo nuestro y es natural que compartamos entre nosotros, ¿no te parece? Anda, toma otro, en realidad los traje para ti, endulza un poco tu vida -me respondió con una gran sonrisa.

¿Amigo? Casi no había cruzado palabras con Lysandro en los dos años que estudiamos juntos y aun así era agradable conmigo, aunque por un momento lo había considerado un monstruo junto con Rui, sin mencionar que insistía en llamar zombie a su mejor amigo.

-Gra…gracias. No te hubieras molestado -le respondí sintiendo que me sonrojaba un poco (¿acaso los vampiros pueden enrojecer?).

Estaba a punto de alzar un pastelillo de fresa cuando la estridente voz de mi hermana estropeó mi almuerzo.

-¡Nath!, ¿qué haces aquí? Siempre estás conmigo en tus horas libres, necesito que vayas a la tienda de en frente y compres esos bocadillos dietéticos de los que ya te había hablado.

-Lo siento Amber, como puedes ver estoy ocupado. Seguro que podrás ir tú sola a comprarlos –le respondí irritado. Creo que empezaba a cansarme de cumplir todos sus caprichos.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con quién? ¿Con este par de frikies? Era de esperarse que tus amistades fueran igual de perdedores que tú. Mira nada más, amigo del chico extraño que vive haciendo cosplay y de la nueva a la que parece que jamás le ha dado la luz del sol.

-Amber, por favor, basta ya -apenas podía contener la rabia. Sentí que mis colmillos iban a salir de un momento a otro. ¿Qué tan malo sería morder a Amber en la cafetería? Tal vez Lysandro podría hacer que todos olvidaran el incidente. Por suerte la mano que Rui posó sobre la mía por debajo de la mesa ayudó a que recobrara la calma, era eso y el hecho de que nuestros ojos se habían encontrado por un segundo que me pareció una vida entera.

-Como quieras, pero papá sabrá que eres un grosero conmigo. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor y tú prefieres a tus amigos en lugar de a tu hermanita.

Amber puso esa cara de mártir que siempre le gana los favores de nuestros padres. Era todo, había ganado.

-De acuerdo, no tienes por qué ponerte en ese plan. Te compraré lo que quieras y estaré contigo y tus amigas lo que resta de la hora del almuerzo -me levanté y despedí de Rui y Lysandro, que se me quedaron mirando con expresión de preocupación, ¿o quizá de estupefacción?

De camino a la mesa de mi hermana, Alexy apareció de la nada y se tropezó con Amber, haciendo que derramara el vaso de jugo que llevaba en una mano sobre su blusa.

-¡Idiota! Mira lo que me hiciste.

-Disculpa, fue sólo un accidente- le respondió en un tono burlón al tiempo que miraba hacia mí y me guiñaba un ojo.

+++ Y fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Por lo visto Armin y Alexy algo ocultan... Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo.

Pd. Aquí entre nos, amo a los vampiros ;)


	6. Un extraño regalo

**Rui**

Después de que la horrible hermana de Nath nos insultara e interrumpiera nuestro almuerzo, Lysandro me contó la historia familiar de este último. Aparentemente todo el instituto estaba al tanto de que Amber era muy desconsiderada con su hermano, siempre queriendo abusar del puesto de delgado de este último y, peor todavía, zarandeándolo por ahí como si fuera su mayordomo personal. No me lo podía creer, ¿cómo era posible que Nath permitiera esta situación? Ese no era el chico que se había interpuesto entre una estaca y una chica en peligro (en ese momento eso era para él), y tampoco era el chico que había desafiado a un vampiro sin pensárselo dos veces (¿hello?, se supone que somos peligrosos y podemos matarte fácilmente si queremos, además de controlarte a nuestro antojo). En serio, ¿qué le ocurría? Se estaba reprimiendo muchísimo, demasiado. Un día no aguantaría más y entonces… ¡Pero si era una bomba de tiempo! ¡Casi saca los colmillos en medio de la cafetería! ¿Dónde estaba su obsesión por cuidar su imagen y cumplir con los planes de sus padres? Era un hecho que si en ese momento hubiera atacado a Amber, la vida de oficinas que le deparaba su brillante futuro se abría cancelado hasta próximo aviso.

Pero cuando Lysandro llegó a la parte de los padres del rubio todo pareció cobrar sentido. Ellos adoraban a Amber, la consentían y le demostraban amor, pero por algún motivo eran muy distintos con Nath. Siempre le exigían la excelencia en todo lo que hiciera y cuando lo lograba (que era casi siempre), no recibía ninguna felicitación, sólo… ¡más exigencias! Y eso no era todo, no bastaba con ser el mayordomo de su hermana, también era el encargado de hacer todas las tareas domésticas en su casa, como si fuera un sirviente o un niño recogido que debe ganarse la piedad de sus salvadores. Eso explicaba porque vivía en el ático de su casa, ni siquiera tenía una habitación cómoda y normal.

-Es como si no lo quisieran por alguna razón –concluyó Lysandro.

-Es terrible -no quería creer que las cosas fueran así de malas.

-Mis investigaciones no mienten. Ocurre algo extraño en la familia de Nathaniel.

-¿Y qué piensas que pueda ser? –temía preguntar porque muy dentro de mí, en una parte que había jurado no volver a tocar, conocía la respuesta.

-Las personas que más quiere lo rechazan y no sólo eso, lo rodean y le hacen la vida imposible ¿Imagínate como sería eso para ti? Que aquellos cuyo amor más anhelas, te traten como un paria que no merece nada de ellos y que de paso eviten que hagas lo que te haría realmente feliz. De cierta forma es como…

-Si estuvieran tratando de castigarlo por algo –terminé lo que Lysandro quería decir.

-Aunque por lo que se ve, él no ha hecho nada para ponerlos en ese plan, es más, tolera demasiado.

-En esta vida, ¿pero qué tal en otra? -sentencié sin mucho ánimo, de repente había perdido todo mi apetito, incluso por la poca sangre que quedaba en el envase de "jugo" que aún tenía entre manos–. Son ellos ¿no? –afirmé sin mucho entusiasmo–. Al principio no reconocí a Amber, ciertamente ha cambiado mucho, debe ser porque viste a la moda de estos tiempos y tiene otro color de cabello.

-Y además ha subido un poco de peso si me permites decirlo.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabías Lysandro?

-Tuve indicios poco después de llegar a Sweet Amoris.

-Había olvidado lo frustrante que puede ser tu tendencia a guardar secretos.

-Lo siento, quería decírtelo en cuanto estuviera seguro. ¿Y ahora que va a pasar?

-No mucho, todo depende de Nath. Si te encuentras con los mismos padres y la hermana que te amargaban la existencia en una vida pasada, y que para colmo ahora te tienen un rencor inconsciente por ciertas decisiones que tomaste hace casi cien años (y de las que por cierto no recuerdas nada), ¿qué harías?

Lysandro y yo dejamos la cafetería del instituto en cuanto sonó la campana. Mi siempre misterioso primo me dijo que tenía que apresurarse al aula donde tenía sus clases porque debía ver a alguien. Sabía que ese "alguien" no era Castiel, así que antes de que se alejara, le formulé la pregunta que había tenido en mente desde que leí su carta en París.

-Lysandro, ¿por qué entraste a Sweet Amoris?

Mis palabras lo pararon en seco y ya que se había adelantado y me daba la espalda, se volteó, sólo un poco, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera ver el tenue sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué ocurren cosas interesantes o fuera de lo común en el mundo? -me respondió con otra pregunta al tiempo que sonreía con serenidad. Típico. No esperó a que le contestara, se alejó por los pasillos del instituto sin decir más, pero eso no evitó que le diera mi respuesta.

-Por amor –susurré.

* * *

Al terminar las clases me dirigí a la sala de delegados, no había olvidado la promesa que le hice a Nath de ayudarlo con el desastre de los documentos desparramados, que por cierto era culpa mía. Suponía que convertirlo en vampiro ya había sido suficiente, y lo menos que podía hacer por él era solucionar de inmediato uno de los problemas que le había causado.

Cuando llegué a mi destino, no me sorprendió que el rubio ya estuviera cogiendo papeles y ordenándolos en pilas que acomodaba encima del gran mesón que ocupaba casi toda la habitación.

-Ho… hola –dije un poco incómoda. Acababa de venirme a la cabeza la idea de que al no tener, por ahora, nada que planificar respecto a su reconversión en humano, mi presencia molestaría a Nath. Después de todo había dicho que era un monstruo y para nada alguien que quisiera tratar. Así que me quedé en el vano de la puerta, esperando a que me echara. Supuse que era capaz de soportar el rechazo, no es que iba a morirme de pena o algo así… aunque tal vez sí…

-Oh, viniste, gracias, pensé que después de mi horrible comportamiento no vendrías.

En lugar de la mirada de desprecio que esperaba, Nath me sonreía con amabilidad. Intenté disimular lo mejor que pude la sorpresa y el alivio que me invadieron en ese momento.

-Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Y además te traje el pastelillo que estabas a punto de probar cuando tu hermana nos interrumpió.

Me acerqué y le entregué una pequeña caja de color azul con el postre en su interior.

-Te lo agradezco. Disculpa a Amber, ella… bueno, creo que simplemente no puede evitar ser así.

-No tienes que disculparte en su lugar, ni Lysandro ni yo estamos molestos por lo que dijo. Es sólo que quizá no deberías dejar que te trate así –no pude evitar sugerirle que hiciera algo respecto.

Nath dejó la caja con el pastelillo sobre el mesón y se dirigió hacia la ventana que daba al patio del instituto, dándome la espalda.

-Es mi hermanita. Ella y mis padres son muy importantes para mí. La verdad es que mi vida familiar no es fácil, pero estoy seguro que un día mis esfuerzos serán recompensados y ellos por fin me aceptarán y se sentirán orgullos de mí.

-Ya veo –respondí nuevamente sorprendida por la inesperada confesión de Nath.

-Sólo quiero dejar de sentirme como si sobrara. ¿Nunca te has sentido así? Como si no fueras importante para nadie, sin familia, hogar o lugar a donde ir. Aquí soy respetado por los alumnos (bueno, la mayoría, siempre hay excepciones) y estimado por los profesores, pero eso es todo, nunca he tenido amigos cercanos. Estudio, estudio, estudio y estudio… tanto que cansa…, pero aun así es como si no perteneciera a este instituto ni a ningún sitio que conozca. Es más, a veces creo que ni siquiera yo me conozco porque siempre termino haciendo lo que los demás esperan de mí. Y para colmo no sé cómo relacionarme con el resto del mundo, a veces digo cosas sin pensar, tonterías que lastiman a los que no lo merecen…

En este punto se volteó para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Y entonces lo entendí, se estaba disculpando conmigo, me había perdonado por haberlo convertido en un muerto vivo y más que eso, ¡me pedía perdón por todas las cosas que me dijo el otro día!

-Nath, olvídalo, un verdadero amigo no se molestaría de verdad por eso, en serio.

-Me alivia que me vuelvas a decir Nath -me dijo sonriendo.

Pasamos la siguiente hora poniendo el papeleo en orden. Me sorprendió la cantidad de trabajo que ello implicaba.

-Dime Nath, ¿tu ordenaste todo esto solo?

-Sí

-Pero ¿acaso no hay más delegados estudiantiles para ayudarte? Creo que esa chica que casi… muerdes… es una de ellos.

-Ah… Melody –Nath enrojeció con la mención del incidente del invernadero–. Es que ella y los demás tenían planes la semana pasada, entonces les dije que podían irse si querían y que yo haría las cosas solo.

-Eres demasiado amable, debías haberles dicho que su obligación era ayudarte.

-No es para tanto, sonaban tan entusiasmados con sus planes y… la verdad es que no confío en nadie para hacer un buen un trabajo, prefiero hacerlo yo mismo.

-Definitivamente demasiado amable, la próxima vez sólo di no.

-Puede que la próxima vez lo haga.

-No es una opción –repliqué y al hacerlo solté un par de papeles que sostenía en la mano.

No podía creer mi torpeza, me incliné para recoger los documentos del piso, pero Nath tuvo la misma idea. Nuestras cabezas se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia, al igual que nuestros labios. Olvidé el por qué estábamos tan cerca y me quedé mirándolo como una boba. Bueno, creo que él estaba igual que yo, hasta que se aproximó un centímetro más. ¿Iba a besarme? ¡Iba a besarme! Si mi corazón latiera, lo habría hecho a mil por hora en ese instante… Pero en lugar de eso, dirigió su mirada a mi cuello y estiró la mano lo suficiente como para acariciarlo suavemente, bajando los dedos hasta posarlos en la gargantilla que llevaba puesta medio oculta debajo de mi blusa.

-¿Es plata? –me preguntó.

-Sí, siempre lo llevo conmigo– contesté.

Acto seguido, observó la delgada cadena por un segundo más antes de soltarla y coger los papeles del suelo a la velocidad de la luz. Ambos nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo.

-Disculpa la intromisión –Nath estaba rojo como un tomate y ladeaba la cabeza en un intento de ocultarlo.

-Descuida –sonreí, sabía que yo también me había sonrojado, pero qué más daba–. ¿No quieres saber que cuelga de esta cadena? Después de todo eres de los pocos vampiros que pueden tocarla sin que les haga daño.

-¿Puedo?

Creí saber el porqué de la curiosidad de Nath, así que dejé que acercara de nuevo su mano y entrelazara los dedos en la cadena, jalándola con delicadeza hasta descubrir lo que colgaba al final. El rubio dio un respingo de sorpresa al encontrarse con un anillo de plata. Inclinó un poco la cabeza para examinarlo.

-Es curioso, siento como si lo hubiera visto antes, hace mucho, mucho tiempo, o quizá en un sueño…-aseveró ensimismado. –¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

Nath había vuelto a la realidad, levantó la cabeza y soltó la joya alejándose un par de pasos.

-No sé qué pasa conmigo últimamente.

-Nada, sólo que te estás convirtiéndote en vampiro –le aseguré para su tranquilidad.

-No, es algo más… Puedo preguntar dónde conseguiste ese anillo.

-Me lo dio alguien muy especial para mí –no tenía la intención de mentir, al menos en eso.

-Ah… creo que ya sé de quién se trata –en el rostro de Nath se dibujó una expresión de profunda decepción.

-En serio Nath, no creo que sepas quién me dio el anillo– respondí con escepticismo.

-¿Acaso no fue Lysandro?

-Nop –me pareció extraño que concluyera algo como eso, pero preferí no hacer preguntas al respecto –. Dejé de ver a la persona que me lo obsequió hace mucho- dije sin poder contener la tristeza que me provocaba hablar del asunto.

-Lo siento, ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno… él simplemente se fue, eso es todo.

-Qué imbécil.

-No es para tanto, en realidad tuvo que irse a causa de ciertas circunstancias…

-Insisto, qué imbécil.

-Mejor dejemos ese tema. ¿Sabes? Cuando me dio el anillo me dijo que siempre lo tuviera conmigo porque se dice que las tres piedras preciosas que tiene incrustadas poseen un poder especial. De alguna forma siempre terminan llevándote hacia la persona que más quieres y te protegen de lo que sea que pueda hacerte daño.

-Bonita historia, no lo niego –apuntó Nath en tono escéptico al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos.

-Vamos, al menos dale el beneficio de la duda. Si los vampiros existen, quién te dice que no pueda haber algo de magia en este objeto.

El rubio se me quedó mirando en silencio, como si estuviera debatiendo consigo mismo qué o cómo responder. Al fin fue una pregunta la que salió de sus labios.

-¿Sabes que creo? –me dijo con inesperada seriedad.

-Nop

Nath se aproximó a mí de nuevo, cogiendo el anillo entre los dedos. Advertí un leve brillo rojo en sus ojos color miel y algo más de seguridad en sus palabras.

-Pienso que deberías olvidar al cretino que te dio esta joya y desechar su regalo. Yo estoy aquí contigo después de todo.

Nath posó una mano en mi mentón y lentamente elevó mi rostro hasta que mis labios quedaron a la altura de los suyos. Tenía una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba para besarme… cuando su celular empezó a sonar. La inesperada interrupción hizo que nos separáramos de golpe.

-Lo… lo siento, debo contestar. Dónde diablos dejé el celular. –y así como así volvía el Nath de siempre.

Me senté en el mesón mientras observaba cómo buscaba frenéticamente su móvil. Lo había dejado guardado en la parte más profunda de su mochila.

-Sí, ¿hola? –contestó finalmente luego de una eternidad. Quien quiera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea debía estar desesperado por hablarle, o seguro de que contestaría tarde o temprano.

Soy consciente de que no es bueno espiar las conversaciones telefónicas, pero mi oído vampírico y curiosidad acabaron con toda posibilidad de discreción.

-¡Nathaniel! ¿Dónde has estado? Se supone que debías limpiar la casa antes de que lleguen nuestros invitados. La cena de negocios de esta noche es vital para nosotros.

-Lo sé madre, disculpa… se me pasó la hora en el instituto, iré de inmediato.

Toda la confianza que Nath había demostrado hace sólo unos segundos, se desvaneció.

-Y no olvides ir a la tintorería por el traje de tu padre antes de pasar por la tienda donde tienen el vestido de Amber.

-No te preocupes, lo haré todo, estaré en casa en menos de una hora –respondió Nath en tono cansino.

La llamada se cortó sin mayores formalidades.

-Disculpa, debo…

-Sí, lo sé y para de disculparte por todo. Yo me encargaré de los papeles.

-Pero…

-No hay problema, Lysandro prometió que vendría dentro de poco a ayudar, créeme, me lo debe.

-¿Lysandro? Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, ya te dije que prefiero hacer las cosas personalmente.

-Tranquilo, tanto él como yo estamos capacitados para ordenar un montón de papeleo.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa.

-No entiendo

-Olvídalo… cuento con ustedes –asintió resignado.

Nath tomó su mochila y ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta para salir cuando lo detuve para darle algo.

-Espera, toma –le lancé el collar de plata con el anillo. Él lo cogió a la vez que me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Por qué?

-Hago lo que me aconsejaste y como no puedo echar a la basura tan preciado regalo, te lo doy. Cuídalo hasta que decida qué hacer con él –respondí sonriendo.

-¿Estás segura?

-Soy una vampira, en realidad no necesito algo como eso –me sorprendí a mí misma con lo sombrías que sonaron mis palabras–. No cuestiones más y vete ya antes de que te vuelvas calabaza, chico cenicienta.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Por suerte Nath tenía demasiada prisa como para iniciar una discusión sobre cómo acababa de llamarlo, retirándose en silencio con el anillo de plata.

+++ Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Siento el retraso, actualizaré más seguido. Gracias por leer y por los comentarios :)


	7. La cazadora

**Nath**

Rui y Lysandro acabaron de organizar el papeleo mientras cumplía con mis obligaciones familiares. No niego que empezaba a ser un fastidio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi…vampirismo avanzaba cada vez más, y eso sin contar que ¡casi beso a Rui! ¿Pero acaso era yo el que lo intentó, o el vampiro que se apoderaba de mí? ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de haber visto antes el anillo de plata de Rui? Eran demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

En los siguientes días noté que mis reflejos se habían agudizado y casi podía ver perfectamente en la noche. No era tan malo a decir verdad, los trabajos domésticos y la tarea del instituto me tomaban la mitad de tiempo y al fin podía tener unas horas solo para mí. Y con mi nueva y mejorada visión era capaz de utilizar mi telescopio como nunca antes, las estrellas y los planetas parecían estar tan cerca…Pero la sed se había incrementado. La _Guía de cómo convertirse en vampiro_ decía que los primeros meses de un no muerto podían ser duros por la necesidad de sangre y que, en ciertos casos, era imperativo beber directamente de alguien. Eso me aterraba. Durante un par de noches desperté con los colmillos afuera y con la idea fija de que debía salir a buscar una víctima propicia, tal vez Melody, seguro que no le importaría ser mi donadora mientras le dé un par de besos a cambio. Gracias al cielo esas extrañas ideas desaparecían al poco de aparecer. Y durante las clases era peor, mis oídos ultrasensibles oían el latido de los corazones de todos mis compañeros y no podía dejar de observar sus cuellos, especialmente el de… ¡Castiel! No sé por qué diablos el vampiro en mi interior soñaba con la idea de asestarle los colmillos, supongo que se debía a ese color rojo con que insistía en teñir su pelo, de alguna forma me atraía.

-¡Qué ya dejes de verme de esa manera degenerado!

A juzgar por este grito en plena clase, el pelirrojo parecía realmente cabreado. En serio lo lamentaba por él, pero el mundo es una selva y el más adaptado siempre es el que gana al final.

-No sé de qué está hablando mi compañero, señor Farres. No he hecho nada malo, usted me conoce, no soy de los que gastan bromas a los demás- contraataque apelando a mi reputación.

-Te creo Nathaniel. Por favor Castiel, tranquilícese o de lo contrario irá a la dirección por causar alboroto.

Antes de continuar con la clase, escuché un "voy a matarte" de parte de Castiel. En fin, tenía problemas más graves con los que lidiar y al fin y al cabo ya estaba técnicamente muerto.

Rui insistía en que si la sed de sangre se hacía más fuerte al punto de ser insoportable debía ir a un "bar de vampiros", un lugar donde ciertos humanos de confianza accedían a ser mordidos. De hecho, no era tan malo como sonaba, a ciertas personas en serio les gustaba que un vampiro tome de su sangre (extraño ¿no?). Pero no estaba preparado para hacerlo y esperaba volver a ser humano antes de que tuviera que estrenar mis colmillos.

Sin embargo, al poco tiempo mi palidez y cansancio aumentaron, y sentía que podía perder el control de un momento a otro. Deseaba poder contarle lo que me ocurría a Rui, pero ella y Lysandro estaban ocupados tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de localizar un cazador de vampiros sin salir heridos en el proceso. Decidí que no era correcto darles más problemas.

La opinión general era que me encontraba enfermo y por eso pedía permisos frecuentes para ir a la enfermería. En lugar de eso, me quedaba en el pasillo bebiendo un poco de la sangre que tenía en una pequeña botella de metal que Lysandro me había obsequiado. Pero tuve la mala suerte de que Castiel me descubriera:

-Vaya rubito, pero ni siquiera pasan de los doce y ya te estás embriagando- me dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Luego del ataque de tos que me provocó escuchar sus palabras y asegurarme de que mis colmillos no estaban a la vista, le respondí lo mejor que pude.

-¡Un segundo! ¡No es lo que crees!

-Eso lo explica. Eres un alcohólico y con botella propia. Qué pena delegado –aseguró repentinamente serio.

Sólo entonces caía en cuenta de que la botella se parecía mucho a las que se usan para guardar whisky.

-No es así, esto…esto es una medicina que necesito.

-Sí claro. Entonces déjame probar un poco si no te molesta. Si es medicina seguro que no me mata.

Y diciendo esto Castiel trató de arrebatarme la botella que aún tenía gran parte de su contenido.

-¡No la toques! ¡Es mía!

Me alejé unos pasos y aferré la botella con ambas manos. Pase lo que pase, Castiel no podía descubrir que lo que contenía era sangre.

-Tranquilo rubito, ya me lo suponía- el pelirrojo levantó ambas manos en señal de derrota y se alejó unos pasos.

-¿Vas a acusarme con la dirección?

Vaya pregunta, seguro que lo haría, sobre todo después de lo del profesor Farres.

-¡Por quién me tomas estúpido! ¡Claro que no te acusaré! –me aseguró más cabreado que nunca.

-¿De verdad?

-Obviamente. Sabiendo cómo son tus padres, lo mejor es mantener esto en secreto.

-¿Qué sabes de mis padres?- Ahora el más sorprendido era yo.

-Sólo lo que todos los demás saben. Mejor me voy, he visto suficiente.

Castiel ya me había dado la espalda cuando hice acopió de valor para dirigirme a él antes de que se alejara.

-¡Oye! Te lo agradezco, en serio –Lo había juzgado mal, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, y empezaba a sentirme un tanto avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

-No te lo tomes tan apecho, sólo lo hago porque Lysandro se preocupa por ti–me respondió levantando su mano en señal de despedida y todavía dándome la espalda.

–Y Nathaniel –continúo– hay mejores formas de desestresarse, a veces sólo necesitas pedir ayuda a los que te rodean. No molestas a nadie, por alguna incomprensible razón muchos te aprecian y estarán felices de darte una mano.

Miré en silencio como Castiel se alejaba, ¿por qué todos insistían en que estaba estresado?

Las palabras del pelirrojo rondaron en mi cabeza hasta que sonó la campana de salida. Esperé a que todos se fueran y me incliné con los brazos cruzados sobre el pupitre. Tenía muchas ganas de echarme a dormir ahí mismo. No estaba bien, para nada bien… la sangre de la botella no parecía haberme hecho efecto… tenía que cerrar los ojos por un momento…

-Despierta, no pienso acabar contigo mientras duermes.

La voz de Eira me sacó del reino de los sueños. Levanté la cabeza y vi a Eira apoyada en el vano de la puerta con sus ojos de un extraño tono azul grisáceo fijos en mí.

-Eira, ¿qué haces aquí? Las clases ya terminaron, creo que me he quedado dormido –repuse todavía algo adormilado.

-No finjas más, conozco tu secreto. Por más doloroso que sea para ti, lo cierto es que te estás convirtiendo en vampiro.

-¡¿Qué?! Por favor no bromees de esa manera –me levanté del pupitre casi de un salto.

-Descuida, las sanguijuelas que te hicieron esto también serán eliminadas- Eira empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mí.

-¿También? ¿Qué dices? Rui y Lysandro son totalmente inocentes, ellos no han hecho nada malo…

Me tapé la boca con una mano al darme cuenta que acababa de echar de cabeza a mis dos amigos. Castiel tenía razón, ¡si seré estúpido!

-Ya me imaginaba que se trataba de ellos –continuó Eira con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-No, te equivocas…Salí un día de mi casa y un desconocido me mordió. Lo siento, no puedo darte más detalles, perdí la memoria.

-Nathaniel no sabes mentir –Eira negó con a cabeza y se detuvo cuando apenas nos separaban un par de metros- Lo siento mucho, la sed de sangre te consumirá muy pronto, así que debo tomar medidas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Me quedé en silencio observando como Eira metía una mano en su mochila para sacar algo, seguramente un arma para matarme. ¡Era una cazadora! ¡Una estudiante de mi instituto era una cazadora! ¡Cómo es posible! ¡¿Acaso el único que tenía una vida normal, aburrida y corriente era yo?!

Pero antes de que la chica de pelo castaño tomara lo que sea que tuviera preparado para mí, tenía a Alexy sujetándole por el brazo y con una excusa de por medio:

-Si es Eira. Justo a quien estaba buscando. La directora te llama para que completes un papeleo pendiente.

Y así como así, el chico de pelo azul alejó a la cazadora sin dejar de sonreírle amigablemente.

-Espera. No interfieras, tengo un asunto que resolver con Nathaniel- protestó Eira algo sorprendida por el giro de los acontecimientos.

-Y yo te digo que la directora está a punto de irse y si no la alcanzas, me regañara a mí. Anda, podrás hablar con el delegado otro día, mientras tomaré tu lugar, yo también tengo un asunto con él -insistió Alexy amigablemente, pero con firmeza.

-Oh…bueno…Entonces voy- respondió Eira desconcertada. Pero antes de salir del aula me dedicó una profunda mirada y unas palabras de despedida:

-Te veré después delegado.

-Cielos… Eira si que es intensa, eso sonó como una amenaza. ¿Estás bien Nath?

Alexy se había acercado hasta mi pupitre donde había vuelto a desplomarme apenas se fue la cazadora.

-Sí… eso creo.

Intenté disimular que temblaba de pies a cabeza. En ese momento Armin entró en el aula y apenas abrió la boca, creí que iba a desmayarme:

-Esto es malo, malo de verdad. Eira lo sabe todo de ti delegado. Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

¡No sólo Eira, sino tú Armin y seguro que Alexy también lo sabían! ¡Qué intentaban todos! ¡¿Acaso que me diera un ataque al corazón antes de que se pare para siempre?!

* * *

**Rui**

-Sabes que es muy peligroso.

-Sí, lo sé. Recuerdo lo que pasó la última vez.

-Y aun así estás dispuesta a continuar.

-Sí, hasta que sea humano de nuevo, hice un trato con él.

-No era mi intención que todo terminara de esta manera, ¿podrás perdonarme?

-No hay nada que perdonar Lysandro. Sé que esperabas que las cosas fueran diferentes, tanto para ti como para mí. Por cierto, he notado que eres muy cercano a una chica humana que estudia en nuestro instituto.

-Rui, yo…

-Descuida. No me debes explicaciones. Los dos sabíamos que la hora de decidir nuestro destino llegaría tarde o temprano. Al fin y al cabo lo hemos estado posponiendo por casi un siglo.

-¿No piensas decirle la verdad a Nathaniel? Quizá si él lo sabe elija quedarse a nuestro lado.

-Es mejor que las cosas sigan como hasta ahora. Yo no tengo ningún derecho a modificar sus planes.

-Los de sus padres.

-No interesa. Nath debe elegir por sí solo.

-¿Y acaso tus sentimientos no importan en todo este embrollo?

-Lysandro, te olvidas que la relación entre humanos y vampiros está prohibida.

-Él ya no es humano.

-Pero volverá a serlo pronto. Te doy mi palabra de que así será.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega el capítulo 6, espero les haya gustado. Los problemas de Nath siguen aumentando...

Y quiero agradecer a Lil2, una amiga del foro de corazón de melón, por el personaje de Eira, que es perfecta para el fic.


	8. Revelaciones, revelaciones everywhere

**Nath**

Permanecí en el aula junto a los gemelos a la espera de las revelaciones que seguramente me tenían reservadas desde quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

-Pésimo. ¿Cómo es posible que entres a este juego sin si quiera conocer las reglas? Pero hay que ser…

-Para ya Armin, deja de regañar a Nath. ¿No ves que no se encuentra bien?

Me alegraba ser defendido por Alexy, pero en esos momentos prefería explicaciones.

-Exactamente qué saben ustedes sobre…

-¿Sobre ti delegado? Prácticamente todo, mi hermano te observa hace tiempo y yo…

-¡Armin! Por favor cállate– lo interrumpió Alexy que empezaba a sonrojarse de nuevo (¿era una especie de enfermedad?)

-¿Cómo que observarme? ¿Son acosadores o qué?

Empezaba a inquietarme. Tal vez los gemelos también eran cazadores que querían mi cabeza como trofeo.

-No, Nath. Escucha –empezó a hablar Alexy en lugar de su hermano-. Desde hace mucho sabíamos que Lysandro era un vampiro.

-¿Pero cómo? –pregunté sorprendido. Yo lo había tenido cerca de dos años y nunca había sospechado nada.

-Es obvio, ¿acaso no te llama la atención cómo se viste? Alguien debería sugerirle que sea más discreto –terció Armin.

El chico de los videojuegos había dado en el clavo, ahora ciertas cosas empezaban a cobrar sentido.

-Claro –dije como si acabara de descubrir la cura para el vampirismo que tanto quería– Lysandro me dijo que él y Rui tenían ciento diecisiete años, o sea que debieron nacer en la época victoriana, por eso él viste…

-Recién lo acabas de adivinar, pero qué lento eres delegado. Es totalmente injusto que te estés convirtiendo en vampiro si ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso –me interrumpió Armin.

-Por favor hermano, déjame continuar –Alexy retomó la palabra-. Para tu tranquilidad Nath, no somos cazadores. Digamos que tenemos nuestras razones para interesarnos en los vampiros, pero de ninguna manera queremos hacerles daño.

-Y todo iba bien hasta hace un par de semanas. Cuando llegó Rui pensamos que era hora de contactarnos con Lysandro para decirle que sabíamos su secreto, pero entonces apareciste tú de la nada y con síntomas de vampirismo. No tienes idea de cómo se trastornaron mis planes por eso.

Armin sonaba realmente molesto conmigo, aunque no entendía por qué, ¿cuáles eran sus planes?

-Oye, lo siento –me disculpé un tanto confundido–, pero yo no elegí esto, fue un accidente.

-¿Un accidente? Ya me lo imaginaba. ¿Quién te mordió? ¿Lysandro o Rui?

Las preguntas de Armin me incomodaron. Lo que había pasado entre Rui y yo me parecía algo muy íntimo como para compartir con medio mundo. Esa noche sólo deseaba protegerla pasará lo que pasará (y todavía no entendía exactamente el por qué), pero al final fue ella la que me había salvado a mí.

-Rui –respondí de mala gana. No daría más detalles aún bajo tortura.

-No puede ser, pero no puede ser que tengas tanta suerte.

-¿Suerte? ¿De qué hablas? Por si no te diste cuenta me siento fatal, no he podido prestar atención a las clases, no controlo mis colmillos y Eira casi me mata, ¿a eso le llamas suerte chico de los videojuegos?

-¡Pero si te convertirás en vampiro! Poderes, vida eterna, cientos de chicas a tus pies, ¿qué importa lo demás?

-Perdona, no estoy de acuerdo contigo Armin. Si tuvieras la monumental desgracia de estar en mi lugar te darías cuenta.

-¡Ay Nathaniel! Yo he deseado estar en tu lugar prácticamente toda mi vida. Pensaba pedirle a Lysandro o, incluso mejor, a Rui que me convirtiera en vampiro.

-¡Qué!

-¿Acaso no entiendes el don que te acaban de dar? No sólo serás un vampiro, sino que te ha convertido nada menos que Rui, una de los vampiras más poderosas del mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Esto no puede ser, ¿eras retardado o qué? ¿Acaso no te dice nada el apellido de Lysandro? –me cuestionó Armin.

-Disculpa, no lo recuerdo –respondí más confuso que nunca.

\- Ainsworth, él es nada menos que Lysandro Ainsworth.

-Y eso importa por qué…

-Dios mío… Alexy dime que este ignorante no se está convirtiendo en vampiro, ¡es lo más injusto del mundo!

-Cálmate Armin. Nath, los Ainsworth son uno de los más antiguos y poderosos clanes de vampiros no creados. Y se dice que dos miembros de esta familia siempre están a la cabeza del consejo que gobierna a todos los vampiros del mundo, además de a buena parte de la humanidad.

-¿Vampiros no creados? –pregunté incapaz de decir algo más ante la avalancha de información de los gemelos.

-Tampoco sabías eso- me espetó Armin en tono acusador antes de proseguir con las explicaciones-. Hay humanos que se transforman en vampiros por una mordida, pero hay otros que nacen así. Son como nosotros hasta más o menos los diecisiete años, entonces dejan de envejecer.

-¿Estás diciendo que Lysandro nació vampiro? –no podía creerlo.

-Sí

-¿Y Rui? –temía la respuesta de Armin.

-Querrás decir Rui Ainsworth y claro que nació vampira. Has estado codo a codo con la crema y nata de la realeza vampírica. Siéntete afortunado, muy pocos tienen el honor.

-Imposible –repliqué incrédulo.

-No es imposible Nath –Alexy tomó de nuevo la palabra-, pero sí es muy extraño. La realidad es que vampiros como los Ainsworth casi nunca se muestran en público. Son como los reyes y reinas de las cortes europeas, aunque con mucha más influencia política y recursos económicos, incluyendo en el mundo humano. Casi siempre andan con escoltas, usan seudónimos y no se juntan con… el pueblo. No sabes la sorpresa que tuvimos al enterarnos de que en este instituto había un estudiante de apellido Ainsworth.

-Lysandro y Rui deben tener sus razones para estar aquí. Y desde ahora te lo digo delegado, esas razones tienen que ser sumamente poderosas- señaló Armin con toda seriedad.

* * *

**Y aquí acaba el capítulo, lo sé, lo sé, por alguna me salió muy corto...pero para compensar subí un capítulo especial que continúa la historia :), espero les guste, gracias por leer y comentar. **


	9. Primer capítulo especial

**Eira encuentra un obstáculo en su camino**

Eira estaba sentada en una de las bancas del patio del instituto. Había ido a buscar a la directora a su despacho, pero su secretaría le informó que se había tomado el día libre. La mentira de Alexy representaba un problema para su misión. Al contrario que la mayoría de cazadores de vampiros, los principios de la chica de pelo castaño la instaban a no dañar a ningún humano sin importar las circunstancias. Sea como sea, tenía que hallar la manera de alejar a los gemelos del delegado para luego eliminar a este último.

La estaca que todavía guardaba en la mochila era un recordatorio de su fracaso. Nathaniel iba a ser el primer vampiro que destruiría en solitario.

"Pase lo que pase él será el primer vampiro que destruiré por mí misma", se aseguró Eira a sí misma en un susurro. No había pasado por años de entrenamiento en toda clase de artes marciales y formas de matar chupasangres sólo para que la venciera un estresado rubito que quién sabe por qué diablos había acabado como un vampiro; esto, en definitiva, se había vuelto una cuestión personal.

Los Ainsworth, sin embargo, eran otra historia. Antes de que Nathaniel abriera la boca, Eira ya había adivinado las identidades de Lysandro y Rui (de hecho entró a Sweet Amoris exclusivamente para vigilar al primero). Pero para destruirlos sería preciso convocar a varios cazadores y armar un alboroto de grandes proporciones. Eso sí que era un fastidio puesto que se había propuesto no depender de nadie en su primera cacería.

-¿Por qué tan pensativa chica peligrosa?

La voz de Castiel sacó a Eira de sus meditaciones.

-¿Quieres algo aparte de importunar?- le respondió la cazadora. No estaba precisamente de humor para aguantar las bromas del pelirrojo.

-Calma chica peligrosa, vengo en son de paz –le contestó Castiel con una de esas sonrisas petulantes que tanto lo caracterizaban.

-Ya te dije que no me llames así.

-Es lo que eres.

-¡Qué no!

Castiel se limitó a seguir sonriendo con aire de suficiencia mientras se sentaba al lado de Eira. Cuando la cazadora había aceptado la misión de seguir a Lysandro Ainsworth no había imaginado que se encontraría con que el vampiro de ojos bicolor tendría un mejor amigo humano. Al principio pensó que el pelirrojo se encontraba bajo algún tipo de control sobrenatural, pero al poco tiempo entendió que no era el caso. Castiel conservaba su voluntad e ignoraba la verdadera naturaleza de Lysandro. Más extraño aun, había algo en este chico que la sacaba de sus casillas, ¿pero qué era?, ¿tal vez su insistencia en llamarla chica peligrosa?, ¿es qué acaso presentía quién era en realidad?

-Bueno, ¿irás o no? –le preguntó el pelirrojo de repente.

Hace un par de días Castiel le había dado una entrada de cortesía para un famoso club nocturno de la ciudad donde su banda de rock tocaría por primera vez. El gesto sorprendió a Eira, después de todo era muy sabido que el pelirrojo rara vez tenía gestos como ese. Pero como debía concentrarse en seguir a los Ainsworth y despachar a Nathaniel a mejor vida, la cazadora había decidido declinar la invitación. De hecho aún no entendía cómo era posible que todavía conservara la entrada. Quizá se debiera a que Castiel se la había entregado sin más explicaciones que un "ten y asegúrate de no perderla" en uno de los recesos entre clases. Era, sin embargo, una verdad irremediable que en los asuntos del corazón nadie tiene absoluto control y Eira se oyó decir algo completamente diferente a lo planeado:

-Claro que iré, pero más te vale que el espectáculo valga la pena.

-Descuida chica peligrosa, no pienso decepcionarte –le susurró Castiel al oído al tiempo que esbozaba una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Oye!, no hagas eso.

Eira ladeó la cabeza, aparatándose unos centímetros del pelirrojo a medida que sentía como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto con Castiel? ¿Cuándo se habían acercado tanto? Sólo unos pocos encuentros casuales (sobre todo destinados a sacar información acerca de Lysandro) y ahora no era capaz de negarse a nada que le pidiera el pelirrojo, especialmente si la miraba a la cara con aquellos ojos grises que casi parecían vampirezcos dado su poder de persuasión.

-Pero si estás como un tomate. Si te pones así ahora no me quiero imaginar que va a pasarte cuando me veas en el escenario –continuó Castiel en tono burlón.

-Ya cállate, sólo hace demasiado calor, no tienes motivos para sobre estimarte de esa manera –Eira regañó al pelirrojo sin demostrar verdadero enfado y con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí, claro... Apuesto mi guitarra a que Lysandro va a tener que sacarte a rastras del escenario.

Ahora las cosas empezaban a tornarse verdaderamente serias. Consciente de que el chico que tenía en frente detestaba recibir órdenes, Eira trató de darle una simple sugerencia:

-Castiel, tal vez deberías considerar alejarte de Lysandro

-Es mi mejor amigo, ¿estás mal de la cabeza o qué?

-Es muy diferente a ti, si realmente fuera tu amigo no se te acercaría, créeme.

-¿Y eso? No me digas que estás celosa de él –Castiel no dejaba de lado sus típicos comentarios mordaces.

-No te puedo dar detalles, pero podrías acabar como Nathaniel.

-¿Estás insinuando que puedo convertirme en un lunático?

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Es una laaaaarga historia. Si quieres te cuento la versión censurada, pero a cambio debes prometer no decirle nada a nadie y acompañarme a comer algo, muero de hambre.

Por un segundo Eira fijó su mirada en la puerta que daba hacia las aulas del instituto. Con seguridad Nathaniel seguía en compañía de los gemelos. No había remedio, la cacería debía posponerse.

-¿Esperas a alguien? No es que me importe –aseveró Castiel malhumorado, aunque con un leve tono de decepción en su voz–, pero si es así, mejor me voy.

Las palabras del pelirrojo devolvieron a la cazadora a la realidad de ese breve instante en el que no era más que una adolescente normal. El primero, por su parte, ya se había levantado y se disponía a irse, pero Eira lo detuvo.

-¿Sabías que es de mala educación sacar conclusiones de la nada? No espero a nadie.

Al fin y al cabo, concluyó la muchacha, no haría daño pasar la tarde con Castiel, los vampiros bien podían esperar unas horas, ni que fueran a envejecer o algo así.

-Entonces vámonos ya, detesto estar en el instituto más tiempo del necesario –el pelirrojo esbozó una vez más su ya tan conocida sonrisa de suficiencia y sin mediar más palabras tomó a Eira de la mano, arrastrándola a donde quisiera ir.

-Un minuto…-quiso protestar la cazadora que, sin embargo, ya se había puesto de pie.

-Tranquila, no muerdo… al menos por ahora –le aseguró Castiel volteándose para verla.

"Sí, por ahora, pero quién sabe que pasé más adelante si sigues cerca de Lysandro", pensó Eira, por el momento más feliz que preocupada.

* * *

**Y aquí el capítulo, vaya con Eira, le esperan muchos problemas...Mil gracias por leer y comentar, pronto continuaré el fic. **


	10. Un pequeño viaje al pasado

**Rui**

Finalmente encontramos la pista que tanto estábamos buscando. Los cazadores habían encontrado un nuevo coto de caza en la ciudad. Un lugar que por una sorprendente coincidencia Lysandro conocía muy bien. Empezaba a creer que las cosas se resolverían antes de lo esperado cuando regresé a Sweet Amoris en busca de Nathaniel para comentarle la buena noticia. Al no encontrarlo en la sala de delegados, lo busqué por el instituto hasta dar con él en el aula donde pasábamos clases, pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaban un par de chicos de nuestra clase.

-Hola. Si molesto puedo volver después –dije algo nerviosa al notar la extraña mirada que me dirigía el rubio.

-No, al contrario, llegas en el momento preciso. ¿Podrías explicarme que es eso de que tú y Lysandro pertenecen a la realiza vampírica? –me preguntó al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –respondí con otra pregunta en un intento de hacer tiempo.

-Ellos me lo dijeron –contestó señalando a los gemelos con la mayor calma del mundo.

Lo que menos me esperaba era que el secreto de mi linaje fuera descubierto por dos estudiantes de instituto comunes y corrientes.

-¿Qué quieren? –les pregunté con frialdad. Acababan de meterme en un gran lío con Nathaniel. ¡Y justo cuando empezaba a ganarme su confianza!

-Tranquila. En realidad sólo queremos ayudar –contestó el chico de pelo azul sonriendo de manera despreocupada.

-Ningún ser humano se acerca a nosotros por nada –lo contradije.

Mi voz debió sonar especialmente aterradora pues noté que los tres chicos dieron un respingo en cuanto acabé de pronunciarlas. Y es que a veces olvidaba que los vampiros podemos ser aterradores cuando nos enfadamos.

-Escucha. La verdad… yo sí quiero algo –declaró el que siempre llevaba una consola en clases.

-¿Y qué deseas? ¿Dinero, poder, influencias? –inquirí acercándomele con lentitud.

-Digamos que todo eso… pero algo más –contestó un tanto nervioso.

-¿Qué? –insistí antes de pinchar mi lengua con uno de mis colmillos. Habían emergido en un parpadeo mientras mis ojos adquirían un peligroso color rojo.

Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia del chico de pelo negro y podía escuchar con claridad los latidos de su corazón. Se estaban acelerando conforme se sonrojaba.

-Yo…yo quiero convertirme en vampiro –dijo al fin haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarme a los ojos.

-Ah. ¿Eso es todo? Así que quieren unirse al noble club de los inmortales –señalé sonriendo levemente mientras recobraba mi aspecto normal y retrocedía hasta apoyarme en el marco de la puerta.

-Yo no. Únicamente ayudo a mi hermano –se apresuró a aclarar el de pelo azul levantado una mano para llamar la atención.

-Entonces tú sólo estás en este embrollo por…

-Por Armin –me interrumpió –. No me interesa dejar de ser humano, al menos de momento. Y por cierto, me llamó Alexy.

Las cosas se ponían interesantes. No podía negarlo.

-No perdamos más tiempo. Vamos, hazlo ya. ¡Muérdeme! –Armin se quitó la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello y me instó a empezar su conversión.

-¡Pero acaso has perdido la cabeza! –Nathaniel se interpuso entre nosotros hecho una furia–. ¡No permitiré que te le acerques!

Extrañamente le gritó esto último a Armin y no a mí, el supuesto peligro.

-¿Cuál es tu problema señor delegado? ¡No te entrometas en mi destino!

-¡Por supuesto que me involucro! ¡Alguien tiene que detener esta locura!

Ambos chicos parecían estar a punto de lanzarse uno contra el otro a la menor provocación. Nuevamente la actitud del rubio me sorprendía. Parecía tan tranquilo y de pronto parecía explotar.

-Por favor cálmense. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

Lysandro entró a la habitación y bastó que dirigiera a todos una serena mirada para que se tranquilizaran. ¡Cómo envidiaba su poder de persuasión! Eran sus ojos bicolores, no había otra explicación posible.

-Siento mucho decírtelo Nathaniel, pero si alguien desea convertirse en vampiro y encuentra a uno, lo menos que se puede hacer es considerar su petición –explicó mi primo.

-Exacto –secundó Armin sonando muy satisfecho.

-Cuida tu entusiasmo. Lysandro dijo "considerar", no "conversión". Aceptar ser portador de la maldición del no-muerto es algo que se debe tomar muy en serio –puntualicé cruzando los brazos.

-Esto no es posible –murmuró Nath negando con la cabeza.

-Vamos. Salvamos a uno de los suyos. ¿Qué más se necesita? –insistió el chico de la consola.

-¿Cómo que salvaron? –pregunté incrédula.

-Mejor empecemos desde el principio. ¿Conocen a Eira Letoch?

Lysandro y yo intercambiamos una breva mirada al escuchar la pregunta de Alexy.

* * *

**Nath**

Me siento enfermo, literal y metafóricamente hablando. Era inconcebible que Lysandro y Rui escucharan los desvaríos de Armin. ¿A qué jugaban? ¿O es que iban por el mundo convirtiendo a todo el que se les cruzara en vampiro? ¡Y qué más daba si lo hacían! ¡Por lo visto tenían más poder que el presidente! No podía creer que los dos me hubieran ocultado sus verdaderas identidades. Digo, sabía que eran vampiros, ¿pero de nacimiento, inmensamente ricos e influyentes? Eso era demasiado. Creí que confiaban en mí y por lo visto me equivoqué. ¿Qué esperaba? De seguro no era más que un humano o casi vampiro más en sus eternas y privilegiadas no muertes.

Permanecí en silencio mientras Alexy refería el episodio de Eira intentando clavarme una estaca en el pecho. No tenía mucho más que agregar, salvo que me hubiera gustado reportarla por mal comportamiento, supongo que intentar matar al delegado principal del instituto ameritaría un castigo severo de parte de la dirección. Era difícil de asimilar, pero empezaba a creer que las personas a mi alrededor eran todo menos normales. ¡Ni siquiera los vampiros que tenía cerca podían calificarse de "normales" dentro de su categoría de seres sobrenaturales!

-Así que como ven, hemos guardado su secreto y despistado a una cazadora. Merezco unirme a sus filas –sentenció Armin una vez su hermano acabó de contar nuestro encuentro con Eira.

-Hicieron bien. Les estaremos agradecidos por siempre –afirmó Lysandro con solemnidad–. No me había percatado de que Eira me seguía. Creí que gustaba Castiel y por eso su insistencia en seguirnos a todos lados.

-¡Qué distraído eres Lys! –lo regañó Rui al tiempo que iba de un lado al otro del aula con nerviosismo–. Esto es grave. Hay que mantener a esa cazadora alejada de nuestros planes.

-Temo que no será posible. Castiel la invitó a nuestro concierto –explicó Lysandro impasible.

-¡Rayos! Eira se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia y alertará a los cazadores que se supone debemos despistar –afirmó Rui contrariada.

-¿De qué hablan? –pregunté al entender que hablaban de algo que me concernía directamente a mí.

Los vampiros permanecieron es silencio por un par de segundos como sopesando qué decirme.

-¡Les exijo que me tengan al corriente! Me enteraré de alguna manera y lo saben. Así que mejor me cuentan todo si no quieren que revele su existencia al planeta entero –aseveré molesto.

-Está bien, tienes razón –Rui suspiró en señal de derrota–. Averiguamos que un grupo de cazadores está rondando cerca de un conocido club nocturno de la ciudad.

-Podríamos apoderarnos de su pócima especial, la que me volverá humano de nuevo –afirmé con una sonrisa. Muy pronto los colmillos, los ojos rojos, la sed de sangre y todo lo demás serían cosa del pasado.

-Pero con Eira cerca, todo se complica. No estoy seguro de que podamos llevar a cabo nuestros planes –continuó Lysandro que parecía mirar a algo o a alguien por la ventana que daba al patio.

-Si nos permiten interrumpir. Creo tener la solución a su "pequeño" problema –afirmó Armin acercándose a nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rui arqueando una ceja.

-Alexy y yo distraeremos a Eira mientras ustedes van por los demás cazadores.

Pero qué temerario era el chico gamer. ¿Acaso entendía la magnitud del peligro a que se exponía?

-De ninguna manera. Es una misión demasiado arriesgada para un humano –señaló Lysandro alejándose de la ventana.

-De hecho la ventaja está de nuestro lado. Eira no es capaz de lastimar a una persona sin poderes sobrenaturales –intervino Alexy defendiendo la propuesta de su hermano–. De lo contrario nos habría atacado en el aula cuando no encontrábamos con Nathaniel.

-¿Están seguros? –inquirió Rui sonando mucho más interesada en lo que tenían que decir los gemelos.

-Completamente. La debilidad de Eira son los humanos comunes y corrientes –sentenció Armin con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y me imagino que pedirás algo a cambio de la ayuda que nos ofrecen –dijo Lysandro con indiferencia.

-Naturalmente. Si el tonto de Nathaniel deja de ser vampiro, yo tomo su lugar sin consideraciones de ninguna especie –prosiguió el chico gamer.

-Te agradecería que retires tus insultos –le espeté–.Y olvídalo. No pienso permitir que nadie más se arriesgue por mí, y mucho menos con esas condiciones.

-Piénsalo. Sin mí estás destinado a la horrible existencia de un no-muerto. ¿Me pregunto qué opinaran tus padres cuando se enteren? –contratacó Armin.

Buen punto. Ciertamente me encontraba en graves problemas. Dentro de poco me convertiría en un vampiro completo y sería imposible ocultar esta nueva condición a mi familia. ¿Y si Eira tenía razón y la sed de sangre acababa con mi voluntad? ¿Me convertiría en un monstruo? Lysandro y Rui lucían bastante inofensivos, pero eran todo excepto simples estudiantes de instituto. Me habían ocultado un montón de cosas y estaba seguro de que seguían guardando secretos, posiblemente relacionados a su auténtica naturaleza y sus terribles consecuencias.

-Viste. Tu silencio lo dice todo. Odias ser vampiro y yo quiero ser uno. Es perfecto. Sólo hay que intercambiar –prosiguió el chico gamer con aire de suficiencia.

-Es un trato. Si Nathaniel recupera su estado humano, tú serás transformado en vampiro –

Rui zanjó la polémica–. Recuerda, sin embargo, que al ser uno de nosotros deberás renunciar a tu vida humana y unirte a nuestro mundo. Ese es el precio a pagar.

-Genial. Muchas felicidades Armin. Espero disfrutes de los pastelillos extra dulces acompañados de jugos de procedencia más que dudosa –dije sarcástico.

-Por favor Nathaniel, entiéndelo. Mi hermano ha tomado una decisión y está dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Además…de verdad queremos ayudarte.

Alexy sonaba sincero…es solo que en esos momentos era incapaz de confiar en nadie.

-Sí claro –respondí con frialdad antes de dirigirme a la puerta. Nadie era el que decía ser y me estaba empezando a hartar de eso.

-Nath, espera por favor. Teníamos nuestras razones para no decirte nada.

-¡No! Quiero…necesito estar solo. Lo lamento Rui –negué con la cabeza al tiempo que me alejaba– Es suficiente por un día.

No esperé oír su respuesta y me marché sin mirar atrás a pesar de que una parte de mí anhelaba permanecer al lado de la vampira que había dado a mi vida (o muerte) un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados.

Llegué a casa poco antes de que el sol se ocultara. Mi padre se encontraba sentado en su sillón favorito y leía el periódico. Mantuve la esperanza de que no me notara, pero por desgracia me detuvo cuando me encontraba a mitad de las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

-Nathaniel. Ven aquí.

El tono de su voz no auguraba nada bueno.

-¿Sí? –dije acercándome de mala gana.

-¿Cómo va tu amistad con Melody? –me preguntó fijando la vista en mí.

-Bien…supongo.

A decir verdad no había hablado con ella desde el incidente del invernadero. No acababa de creer que Lysandro hubiera borrado su memoria. ¿Y si recordaba algo al verme?

-¿Cómo que supones? ¡Te ordeno que estreches tu relación con ella! –me gritó irguiéndose de la silla.

-Lo…lo intentaré –aseguré bajando la cabeza. ¿Cuándo me había acostumbrado a este tipo de trato?

-Nada de intentos. Lo harás y punto –continúo mirándome con severidad–. El padre de esa muchacha es uno de los clientes más importantes del banco. Si me cediera la responsabilidad de manejar su cuenta, nuestra familia obtendría muchos beneficios.

"Querrás decir, tú, mamá y Amber. Porque yo no cuento".

-Somos buenos amigos. Mañana hablaré con ella –respondí casi en un susurro. Simplemente era incapaz de decir lo que pensaba. La última vez que lo hice… sólo digamos que no me fue nada bien.

-Excelente muchacho. Al fin contribuirás en algo a esta casa. Y aléjate de eso par de perdedores con los que has estado juntándote. Amber me contó que los vio en la cafetería. Que no se vuelva a repetir –me ordenó volviendo a ocupar la silla y retomando la lectura del periódico

Supuse que nuestra conversación había terminado. Decidí retirarme, pero uno de los encabezados del diario de mi padre llamó mi atención: "Empresas Ainsworth adquiere acciones de Medical Tecnology. Su vocero indica que se espera contribuir activamente en futuros avances médicos".

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y entré a la habitación de mi hermana cerrando la puerta sin hacer el menor ruido, por fortuna ella y mi madre habían salido de compras y lo más probable es que tardaran varias horas en volver. Tomé la laptop que yacía en el piso depositándola encima del escritorio luego de hacer a un lado algo así como un millar de productos de maquillaje. No terminaba de entender por qué Amber era tan descuidada con un aparato tan costoso. Yo ni siquiera tenía un ordenador anticuado.

Encendí la laptop y tecleé "Familia Ainsworth" en el buscador de Google. Puesto que nadie estaba dispuesto a darme respuestas, las encontraría por mí mismo. Para mi sorpresa, y consternación, aparecieron cerca de 31,100,000 resultados. Opté por hacer click en la primera entrada que, vaya sorpresa, era de Wikipedia. Según la información de la web, los Ainsworth eran dueños de un basto imperio empresarial que incluía negocios en la industria del petróleo, minería, la banca, el sector inmobiliario y de bienes raíces, entre otros ¡a lo largo del planeta entero! Su influencia en cuestiones de política internacional era innegable, al igual que sus contribuciones a numerosos proyectos de carácter altruista. Aunque cabía destacar que en los últimos treinta años los negocios familiares habían concentrado sus intereses en el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías, que incluían computadores, tabletas y celulares. Mecánicamente acerqué mi mano a la pantalla de la laptop, bajándola unos centímetros para poder apreciar la "A" gótica que tenía como logo. "Ainsworth", murmuré sintiendo como la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Continúe revisando la red hasta dar con las pocas fotografías que se conservaban de los miembros de la familia Ainsworth. Al parecer eran tremendamente reservados e ingresar a su círculo se consideraba todo un logro. Armin y Alexy tenían razón. No podía creer que en algún momento había considerado a Lysandro y Rui como simples alumnos de Sweet Amoris. ¿Sabrá Castiel que su mejor amigo, además de vampiro, es un multimillonario archi super influyente? ¿La directora tendrá alguna idea de que la fundación Ainsworth, a través de una sus múltiples filiales, era la responsable de que el instituto siguiera funcionando gracias a una generosa donación? ¿Qué diría mi padre si se enterara de que "el par de perdedores" cuya amistad me prohibió cultivar eran dueños no sólo del banco donde trabajaba, sino de todas las sucursales del país? No pude evitar reírme un poco ante la ironía que implicaba esto último.

En cuanto a las imágenes de la familia, ¿qué puedo decir? Todos parecían modelos de revista. Siempre jóvenes y atractivos. Y entonces lo vi. Ahí estaba Lysandro en una fotografía en blanco y negro fechada a finales de los años cuarenta. Parecía encontrarse en medio de una fiesta. Vestía camisa y corbata, y estaba rodeado por un grupo de chicas que llevaban elegantes vestidos de cóctel. A decir verdad no se lo veía muy cómodo.

La siguiente fotografía también era de Lysandro, sólo que a colores. Lo interesante es que sus ojos eran del mismo color: verde claro. ¿Había disimulado su heterocromía? Deduje que la imagen fue tomada alrededor de los años sesenta. Se veía como una persona de negocios y tenía a su lado a una chica rubia y de ojos violeta que lucía muy feliz. La última imagen parecía ser de principios de los años ochenta. Mi amigo vampiro llevaba un abrigo y una bufanda. Esta vez sus ojos eran de color ambarino. Parecía estar saliendo de un hotel y a su alrededor había varios fotógrafos apartados por un grupo de guardaespaldas. Unos metros por detrás venía una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Podía haber cambiado su aspecto, pero no me engañaba. Era Rui.

Busqué más fotos de ella. Fue difícil. Al parecer había sido incluso más discreta que su primo. Finalmente conseguí encontrar una fotografía de Rui de finales del siglo XIX. Llevaba puesto un vestido de la época y tenía en el cuello el collar con el anillo de plata que me había dado hace pocos días. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? Su mirada revelaba una profunda tristeza. Al verla sentí que me dolía el pecho y, sin pensarlo si quiera, estiré la mano para acariciar su rostro atrapado en el interior de la pantalla de la laptop, como si pudiera alcanzarla y reconfortarla de lo que sea que la estuviera lastimando.

Esa imagen en particular me llevó a un artículo de un historiador que había reconstruido parte de los orígenes del imperio empresarial Ainsworth. Desde hace varios siglos la familia se había dedicado a la minería y el comercio en Inglaterra, y a mediados de la década de 1860 entablaron una alianza de negocios con el clan Harford, un linaje familiar del que casi no se sabía nada pues no quedaban descendientes vivos.

"Harford". Una sensación de deja vu, similar a la que tuve cuando conocí a Rui, me invadió al pronunciar este apellido. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Iba a abrir un enlace que prometía algo más de información sobre los socios de los Ainsworth, pero escuché abrirse la puerta de casa y las voces de mi madre y hermana. ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido en la habitación de Amber? Estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminado por el computador. Claro, eso ya no me afectaba porque podía ver en la oscuridad sin ningún problema. Lo malo es que eso había causado que obviara el paso de las horas. Rápidamente eliminé el historial de búsqueda y me fui una vez dejé la laptop y todo lo demás en el orden en que lo encontré. Las averiguaciones tendrían que posponerse hasta mañana.

* * *

Apenas entré a mi habitación, la sed regresó. Mi garganta empezó a escocerme y mis piernas temblaron al punto de que me derrumbe en el piso con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Sabía que mis ojos habían perdido su natural tono dorado, adquiriendo a cambio una coloración rojo sangre, mientras que mis colmillos emergieron por completo. Me pinche el labio y mi lengua tomo con avidez la pequeña gota de sangre que salió. Debía verme aterrador en esos momentos.

+++ Y hasta aquí el capítulo, siento el retraso, las tareas y el insomnio absorben mi tiempo últimamente. Espero lo haya disfrutado, ¿tienen algunas conjeturas sobre el pasado de Nathaniel o su familia?


	11. Besos de vampiro

**Rui**

-Esto se está saliendo de control.

Lysandro se paseaba de un lado a otro de la enorme sala de estar de la mansión que ejercía de nuestro hogar temporal. Habíamos regresado una vez terminamos de conversar con Armin y Alexy. Decidí que por el momento dejaría a Nathaniel solo, como me lo había pedido. Imaginaba que necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar la información que había recibido y esperaba que, una vez calmado, fuera capaz de perdonarme por no haberle contado todo acerca de nosotros. Tenía que comprender que era por su bien. Cuanto menos supiera, mejor.

-Odio decirlo, pero "te lo dije". No debemos inmiscuirnos en la vida de humanos normales. El único resultado son problemas y más problemas –dije cruzando los brazos mientras contemplaba el ir y venir de mi primo–. Y espero que desde mañana cambies tu vestuario a uno digamos….más contemporáneo.

-Ni hablar. No pienso vestir a la horrible usanza de estos días. Los gemelos no supieron que era un vampiro por mi ropa –aseguró recobrando la tranquilidad de siempre.

-Oh vamos –puse los ojos en blanco.

-Tú los oíste luego de que se fue Nathaniel. Son hackers excepcionalmente hábiles que…

-Tienen una especial afición por lo sobrenatural…especialmente por los vampiros –lo interrumpí dando a entender que esa explicación no convencía a nadie, y mucho menos a mí–. No puedo creer que hayan logrado husmear en los archivos confidenciales del Conglomerado Empresarial Ainsworth. Tenemos que renovar la seguridad cuanto antes.

-Me comunicaré con una de mis asistentes en Londres para que reconfigure nuestro sistema lo antes posible. Como vez mi manera de vestir no tiene nada que ver con que me localizaran.

-Da qué pensar. Admítelo Lysandro –su obstinación empezaba a irritarme. Era tiempo de charlar en serio–. Y no creas que no sé que donaste una considerable cantidad de dinero a Sweet Amoris para que no cerrara sus puertas. ¿Por qué? –le pregunté acercándomele lo suficiente como para enfrentar sus hipnóticos ojos bicolor–. ¿Por qué estás tan interesado en un instituto de una ciudad cuyo nombre ni siquiera aparece en los mapas?

-Mi mejor amigo estudia ahí –respondió sin desviar la mirada de mi rostro.

-¿No te estarás refiriendo a…

-Hablo de Castiel, descuida. Aunque él también me importa. Puede que hayan pasado muchos años, pero lo sigo considerando un…

–¡Basta! –impedí que dijera más–. ¡Tú ya no perteneces a su vida! Tampoco a la de ese pelirrojo ni mucho menos a la de la chica humana que te gusta quién sabe por qué.

-Eso no es…

-¡Déjame terminar! –Lysandro me observaba con expresión de impotencia al escuchar mis aseveraciones–. Sabes perfectamente que no nací ayer. Entiendo que cada cierto número de años buscamos romper con la rutina y tal, pero esto ha excedido todo límite. Ambos tenemos demasiadas responsabilidades que cumplir. Comprende por favor –suspiré pasándome una mano por el cabello–. Ellos no son más que una ilusión pasajera en nuestra larga existencia. Nada más. Nathaniel pudo haber muerto sólo por el hecho de hablar con nosotros. ¿Te das cuenta? ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera conseguido transformarlo a tiempo?

-Yo…lo siento Rui…de verdad…jamás imaginé que las cosas terminaran así…

-Pero así sucedió –continué a pesar de que me dolía ver el creciente remordimiento en el rostro de mi querido primo–. ¿Qué tal si le sucede algo a Castiel o a esa chica que te agrada? No importa cuán desapercibidos tratemos de pasar, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que un cazador o quién sabe qué otro enemigo sobrenatural logré dar con nosotros. Los humanos a nuestro alrededor siempre estarán en constante peligro. Tenemos mucha suerte de que esos gemelos hayan resultado ser inofensivos y que incluso ayudaran a Nathaniel. No cabe duda de que serán una excelente adición a nuestro clan. Y supongo que sabes lo que eso significa.

–Habrá que convertirlos a los dos –sentenció Lysandro sombrío.

-Por desgracia sí. Siento pena por el de pelo azul. Su hermano parece de lo más emocionado por abandonar su vida humana, pero él… -negué con la cabeza–. Podemos ocultarle al consejo sucedido con Nath. Sin embargo la aparición de Alexy y Armin debe ser reportada cuanto antes y dadas las circunstancias estoy casi segura de que los obligaran a decidir…

-Entre aceptar portar la maldición del no muerto o ser desangrados hasta morir por… uno de nosotros.

-Temo que sí. Hackearon nuestro sistema corporativo, simplemente es imposible dejarlos ir. Tú y yo –dije aproximándome a Lysandro hasta que mis palabras se convirtieron en un susurro cerca de su oído– hemos vivido un buen tiempo como humanos y creo que eso nos ha hecho olvidar lo que realmente somos. Dime, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste de una persona con o sin su consentimiento?

-Han…han pasado varios años –contestó nervioso. Me agradaba ver a mi imperturbable primo fuera de su zona de confort. Ya iba siendo hora de admitir nuestra naturaleza y hacer lo que más nos satisfacía sin reprimirnos.

-Pues si estuviera en tu lugar buscaría esta misma noche una presa como el depredador que se supone eres –le sugerí con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que mis ojos adoptaban un tono rojo sangre, al igual que los de Lysandro que parecía haber reaccionado a mis palabras–. Después de todo no hay nada que un vampiro desee más que una gota de sangre venida directamente del cuello de un humano inocente.

* * *

**Nath**

No podía más. Necesitaba sangre, no, la quería más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Me encontraba tendido sobre mi cama apretando con todas mis fuerzas el anillo de plata que me había dado Rui. Por algún motivo me confortaba llevarlo conmigo colgado del cuello debajo de la ropa, pero nada parecía poder aliviar la sed…

Sobre el suelo yacía la botella que había hecho pensar a Castiel que estaba cultivando un gusto malsano por las bebidas alcohólicas. Probar su contenido, lejos de calmarme, me provocó arcadas. El dulce sabor de la sangre había desaparecido, quedando en su lugar un gusto a rancio cuyo único efecto fue acrecentar mis ansias de morder a alguien. ¡Y dolía! ¡Maldición realmente dolía!

La garganta me ardía como si estuviera en llamas y eso no era lo peor. Podía sentir disminuir los latidos de mi corazón de a poco. ¡Se iba a detener! ¡De un momento a otro dejaría de ser humano! Aterrado, me incorporé y prácticamente me arrastré hasta el cuarto de baño. Conseguí ponerme de pie apoyando mis manos temblorosas en el lavabo. El espejo que tenía en frente me devolvía un débil reflejo. Cualquiera que me hubiera visto pensaría que no había comido ni dormido en varios días. Tenía el pelo desordenado, la camisa abierta dejando expuesto mi pecho (no sé dónde había ido a parar mi corbata) y mi rostro lucía muy demacrado.

Me mojé la cara. Esto me estaba superando. Debí haber buscado la ayuda de Rui y Lysandro. Era incapaz de seguir luchando contra el vampiro que residía en mí… Cerré el grifo y al levantar la cabeza me vi sonriendo como si supiera que el mundo y sus misterios me pertenecían. Y sencillamente abandoné mi habitación en busca de aquello que me dejaría satisfecho.

En el pasillo me encontré con Amber que seguramente bajaba a la cocina por un bocadillo de medianoche. Lo hacía casi siempre, provocando el ruido suficiente como para despertarme pese a que yo debía ser el primero en levantarse por la mañana para preparar el desayuno.

-No pensarás salir y menos en esas fachas –me dijo despectiva.

La observé por unos segundos antes de estirar la mano para apagar el interruptor de luz y dejarnos a oscuras, únicamente iluminados por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana cercana a las escaleras.

-¡¿Qué haces idiota?! –me gritó intentando encender la luz de nuevo.

-Me gusta así –contesté sonriendo con la amabilidad de siempre al tiempo que la tomaba del brazo para impedir que llegara al interruptor.

-¡Suéltame o estarás en graves problemas!

No pude evitar reír un poco por el intento de amenaza de mi pobre hermana. Sus ojos reflejaban temor. Temor por mí y en lo que me había convertido aunque no supiera qué era exactamente.

-Mejor para de gritar, despertarás a nuestros padres. Sabes que no les gusta que interrumpan su descanso –le sugerí mirándola a los ojos mientras los míos adoptaban el color carmesí del depredador.

-¿Qué…diablos? –susurró aterrada.

Para el infortunio de Amber descubrí que me gustaba escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado por el miedo. Era como una sinfonía que anhelaba desde lo más profundo de mí ser. Tal vez era por esto que los cazadores perseguían a los vampiros, no era que fueran un peligro para la existencia de la humanidad o cosa parecida, el problema estribaba en el simple hecho de que disfrutaban someter a un ser humano con su poder.

-Necesito algo de ti hermanita –le informé abriendo la boca lo suficiente para que viera mis colmillos.

-E…eres un monstruo –contestó conteniendo las lágrimas.

-No más que tú –respondí acercándome a su cuello.

"No lo hagas. No está bien". Una voz, similar a la mía, resonó en mi cabeza pidiéndome que me detuviera. Por lo visto el humano que ahora llevaba dentro se rehusaba a desaparecer.

-Bien. Como sea… -dije molesto, retornando a mi apariencia normal. Solté a Amber que se derrumbó en el piso en estado de shock.

Avancé un par de pasos hacia las escaleras antes de detenerme y volver junto a mi hermana. Acababa de tener una idea bastante interesante.

-Dime, ¿no te gustaría que las cosas cambiaran un poco desde mañana? –le pregunté con una media sonrisa al tiempo que me acuclillaba a su lado asegurándome de hacer contacto visual con ella para hipnotizarla.

Selene, así llamaban los antiguos a la luna. Ahora yo era un hijo suyo. Un vástago más de la hermosa Selene. Me había obsequiado los secretos de la noche y podía hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Nunca me sentí tan libre. Nada ni nadie podría hacerme daño de nuevo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera rehusado convertirme en un vampiro? Era maravilloso. Armin tenía razón, había tenido mucha suerte.

Recorrí calles y avenidas que sólo yo podía apreciar a la perfección. Ya no necesitaba de la burda electricidad y ni siquiera del sol para hallar mi camino. Podía ver a través de las sombras que ocultaban el mundo de la noche. Más aún, era capaz de sentir y discernir dónde estaba aquello que necesitaba. Así que como habrán adivinado, no me representó ningún problema llegar a la casa de Melody.

Sonreí al ver su habitación en el segundo piso. Ella estaba ahí. No cabía duda, su sangre me atraía. Ágilmente escalé las enredaderas que rodeaban la pared para llegar a mi presa. Melody dormía en su cama. Con cuidado golpeé el cristal de la ventana para llamar su atención y al cabo de unos segundos, despertó.

-¿Nathaniel? ¿Eres tú? –me preguntó entornando los ojos.

-Sí Gatita. Vine por ti –respondí con una voz seductora–. Anda, déjame pasar. Te he echado de menos.

-Yo…yo también. Creí que ya no te agradaba. Ahora estás todo el tiempo con la chica nueva y con Lysandro.

Melody tenía una voluntad muy débil. Bastó que me escuchara sólo un poco para obedecerme. Abandonó la cama y soltó el pestillo de la ventana.

-Te equivocas Gatita. Yo jamás me olvidaría de ti –afirmé al tiempo que entraba a su habitación con un corto salto. Esta vez no habría nada que impida que me alimente.

-¿Qué…qué le pasó a tu ropa? –me preguntó Melody observándome de pies a cabeza. A juzgar por su expresión le gustaba lo que veía.

-Nada importante –dije mientras acariciaba su rostro–. No tienes idea de cuánto he esperado este momento –continúe atrayéndola hacia mí con la mano que me quedaba libre y que se dedicó a acariciar su espalda. Ahora lo entendía. De eso se trataba la caza del vampiro. No era sólo el hecho de tomar la sangre de un ser humano, también había que seducirlo y someterlo.

-Oh Nathaniel. Yo siempre he deseado estar a tu lado. Creí que me habías cambiado por la nueva –Melody escondió el rostro en mi pecho a medida que pronunciaba estas palabras. ¿Acaso era una declaración de amor? Lástima. Ya no tenía un corazón humano que pudiera corresponder a sus sentimientos. Imaginé que "la nueva" era Rui. La vampira que me había convertido en hijo de Selene y a la que le debía todo.

-Gatita…-susurré a su oído levantando su mentón para que me viera a los ojos. Esperaba que ya estuviera lo suficientemente embelesada como para obviar su intenso brillo carmesí–. Lo siento…Por ahora diviértete conmigo. Prometo no hacerte daño –esto último no era del todo cierto, pero a esas alturas me importaba muy poco. La sed apremiaba.

-Lo que tú digas.

-Así me gusta…-dije sonriendo para luego besarla en los labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para tenerla completamente a mi merced. Lo que siguió fue mi iniciación como vampiro. Me separé de ella y saqué mis colmillos para hundirlos en su cuello, provocando que prorrumpiera en un leve quejido antes de que cerrara los ojos y se dejara llevar por mí.

La sangre directamente tomada de las venas de un ser humano era la cosa más dulce y embriagante que jamás había probado, no existía punto de comparación con esa cosa aséptica e insípida que Lysandro y Rui me habían obligado a beber. ¿Cómo era posible que no quisieran compartir estos placeres conmigo?

"Basta. Vas a matarla. Recobra el sentido de lo que es correcto". De nuevo esa voz…Al parecer mi "yo" humano no estaba dispuesto a dejarme en paz. Aunque quizá tuviera razón, Melody empezaba a ponerse pálida. De mala gana volví a ocultar mis colmillos y me alejé de ella, depositándola suavemente sobre la cama. No quería hacerle daño, al menos no más del estrictamente necesario. Me senté de piernas cruzadas al lado de su lecho, le acaricié el rostro y la contemplé dormir por unos minutos para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. El espejo de su tocador nos reflejaba a ambos, si bien la imagen de ella era nítida mientras que la mía apenas se distinguía. ¿Qué pasaría conmigo cuando perdiera mi reflejo para siempre?

-Hey Melody, te lo agradezco mucho –le susurré al oído– Ya no podía soportarlo más. Discúlpame por favor. Ahora descansa y mañana cuando te levantes no recordarás nada, ¿vale? –mi amiga movió ligeramente la cabeza como dando a entender que me comprendía. Todavía continuaba bajo mi influjo hipnótico–. Y una cosa más. Olvídate de mí y busca a un chico que sí sepa apreciarte como te mereces.

Melody hizo una mueca que me decía que no le agradaba la idea de acatar mi última orden.

-Anda, es por tu bien –insistí.

-No puedo complacerte. Lo lamento –me contestó desde la inconciencia.

Entonces recordé que la _Guía para convertirse en vampiro _advertía que la hipnosis doblegaba la voluntad de los humanos en todo…excepto en los sentimientos. Nosotros no podíamos pedirles que amaran, odiaran u olvidaran. Suspiré al comprender esto último.

-El que lo siento mucho soy yo –le dije antes de dirigirme hacia la ventana.

Tenía una salpicadura de sangre en el dorso de la mano y la lamí con avidez antes de darle la espalda a mi amiga para saltar al piso. Las alturas, al menos de esa envergadura, ya no eran un problema. En lugar de alejarme de la casa, me dirigí hacia la puerta y toqué el timbre un par de veces hasta que alguien abrió.

-¡Quién es usted! ¡Váyase ahora mismo!

El padre de Melody me observaba furioso.

-Hola. Vine a pedirle un favor… -le expliqué con calma. Los adultos ya no me asustaban. Era más fuerte que ellos, así de sencillo. Ninguno volvería a dañarme jamás.

Volví a casa cerca de las tres de la mañana. Para evitar cualquier posible encuentro indeseable opté por saltar a un árbol cercano y de ahí hasta la ventana de mi habitación. Apenas me encontré en su interior, noté la presencia de alguien más.

-¡Nathaniel! ¡Dónde diablos estabas!

Rui se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo…lo lamento…necesitaba… -no sabía cómo explicar lo que acababa de hacer. De pronto mi mente empezaba a ponerse confusa.

-Espera un segundo –me dijo al tiempo que tomaba mi rostro con ambas manos para observarlo detenidamente, haciendo que me sonrojara. No recordaba haber tenido a Rui tan cerca, ni siquiera cuando ordenamos el papeleo en la sala de delegados.

-Te alimentaste de un humano –sentenció asombrada–. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que no podías lidiar con la sed? –me preguntó retrocediendo un par de pasos.

-No…no quería causarles más problemas –contesté con sinceridad.

-¿De qué hablas? Acabas de morder a alguien. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que significa? ¡Se supone que tú quieres volver a ser humano! –Rui parecía estar conmocionada.

No agregué nada más. Me limité a contemplar a la vampira que me había creado. Era hermosa… más aún con esa expresión de incredulidad con la que me devolvía la miraba. La deseaba tanto o más que la sangre que acababa de saciar mi sed.

-Rui, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? –le dije acortando el espacio que nos separaba–. No quiero ser un humano. Desde que te vi por primera vez supe que debía estar a tu lado…para siempre.

–No eres tú quien dice eso, sino el vampiro que ha asumido el control de tu cuerpo –respondió negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez él y yo en realidad somos la misma persona. Deberías considerarlo…

No esperé a que mi vampira favorita dijera nada más. Esta vez fui yo el que tomó su rostro con ambas manos. Cerré los ojos y la besé. Sus labios se quedaron paralizados por un segundo antes de responder con tanta o más pasión que los míos. Rui me rodeó con sus brazos pasando las manos por mi cabello mientras yo empecé a acariciar su espalda. Jamás había estado tan cerca de una chica y, si he de ser sincero, me encantaba. Introduje mi mano por debajo de la blusa que llevaba puesta, rozando su gélida piel. "Nathaniel…te he extrañado tanto", susurró a mi oído antes de morderme el labio inferior. Sentí una punzada de dolor seguida de una sensación placentera que se acrecentó cuando ella me besó de nuevo al tiempo que probaba un poco de mi sangre. Por un instante me embargó la impresión de haber vivido todo esto antes…mucho tiempo atrás. Desgraciadamente no tuve oportunidad para pensar en eso porque Rui me tomó de la camisa y me lanzó de espaldas a la cama.

-Estás jugando con fuego Nath –me dijo colocándose encima de mí. Sus ojos estaban tanto o más rojos que los míos.

-Estoy bien con eso –contesté sonriente.

-Créeme, no lo estarás cuando despiertes por la mañana –afirmó con seriedad mientras acariciaba mi rostro con una mano.

-Pruébame –la reté juguetón tomando un mechón de su cabello.

-Como tú digas.

Rui se me aproximó y hundió sus colmillos en mi cuello.

* * *

**Rui**

Odiaba lo que estaba haciendo pero no tenía otra opción. Se lo debía al Nathaniel humano que anhelaba seguir siéndolo.

-Ah…así que esto es lo que se siente recibir un beso de vampiro –murmuró acercándome con sus brazos una vez lo mordí–. Como comprenderás no recuerdo muy bien cómo fue cuando me transformaste en hijo de Selene. Admito que me gusta la idea de que te alimentes de mí –declaró esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Lo siento…lo siento…-dije separando mis colmillos de su cuello–. Yo… yo también deseo que te quedes a mi lado para siempre –no sé de dónde saqué el valor para confesarle algo que ni siquiera había querido decirme a mí misma–…es sólo que tú eres un humano y no quiero ponerte en peligro…

-Ya no más –aseveró el Nathaniel vampiro.

-Te equivocas. Esto no es más que un sueño. Mañana cuando despiertes no recordarás nada y no sentirás remordimiento alguno por lo que le hiciste a Melody.

-¿Cómo sabes que bebí la sangre de ella? –preguntó extrañado.

-Veo que no terminaste de leer la _Guía _que te obsequié.

-Aún me faltan algunos capítulos. Ya sabes, la familia, el instituto y el trabajo de delegado me dejan poco tiempo. No importa, mañana mismo los mandaré al diablo a todos e iré contigo a dónde quieras –afirmó sin un ápice de duda.

-Mira –le expliqué fingiendo que no me afectaba lo que acababa de decirme– los vampiros pueden oler la sangre de los humanos que están cerca. Es como una huella digital, el aroma es ligeramente distinto en cada persona. Tú hueles a la sangre de Melody porque la probaste.

-Entiendo. ¿Y por qué habría de olvidarlo? No fue una experiencia nada desagradable –dijo frunciendo el ceño. Aquí venía la peor parte...

-Porque te lo acabo de ordenar. Bebí tu sangre, así que puedo borrar tus recuerdos como haría con un humano normal. ¿Tampoco leíste esa parte? –contesté sintiendo que acababa de tomarle el pelo.

-¡Qué! ¡No! Me costó mucho liberarme sólo para volver a ser el de siempre –me reclamó al tiempo que intentaba levantarse de la cama haciéndome a un lado– ¡No puedo creer me hayas traicionado!

Esto último me dolió. Debía recordar que lo estaba a punto de hacer era por el Nathaniel que me había pedido vehemente volver a ser humano.

-Por favor comprende. Al Nathaniel le dará un ataque al ser consciente de lo qué pasó esta noche –intenté que escuchara mis razones.

-Ya te dije. Somos la misma persona –afirmó indignado.

-Para nada –negué con la cabeza–. No armonizan. Estoy más que segura de que tú yo consciente ha estado hablándote pidiendo que te moderes. ¿Estoy equivocada?

-…No –respondió sombrío.

-Nath –suspiré–. Ser un vampiro implica mucho más que beber la sangre de una persona o tener facultades físicas excepcionales. Tienes razón, nos consideramos hijos de Selene porque la luna es la que nos otorga nuestro poder, pero a cambio nos pide que saquemos ese lado oculto que los humanos normales suelen reprimir. Y eso no es otra cosa que todo aquello que nos hace osados, peligrosos, aterradores y a veces malvados, en suma, vampiros. El Nathaniel humano no está dispuesto a ser así y por eso intenta controlarte. Tú eres su lado oculto.

-Eso tiene sentido… -aprobó pensativo– Imaginó que no tiene remedio… Le prometiste a ese idiota reconvertirlo en humano. Espero que no se arrepienta más tarde. A pesar de todo te aseguro que en el fondo seguimos siendo la misma persona.

-Si es así acabas de llamarte "idiota" a ti mismo –apunté divertida.

-Soy autocrítico. Es una mis mejores cualidades –sonrío de manera arrogante antes de besarme suavemente en la boca–…Supongo que es normal que esté a punto de caerme de sueño.

-Sí. Pronto empezará otro día –asentí con tristeza.

-Es verdad…

Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido en mis brazos. Lo acomodé con cuidado debajo de las sabanas de su cama y al hacerlo noté dos cosas. La primera era que llevaba el anillo de plata que le había dado hace un tiempo. No pude evitar sonreír al ver que colgaba de su cuello. La segunda se trataba de algo completamente diferente… Nathaniel tenía varios moretones dispersos por su espalda. Me quedé petrificada mientras deducía lo que significaban.

-No pienses que no te lo dije. Simplemente no había manera de que estuviera seguro. Él y su familia ocultan este tipo de cosas muy bien.

Lysandro acababa de entrar a la habitación por la ventana.

-Mataré a sus padres –anuncié con frialdad dirigiéndome a la puerta que conectaba la habitación con el resto de la casa.

-¡No puedes! –mi primo me detuvo tomándome del brazo–. Lo que sucedió la última vez no debe repetirse. Las consecuencias serían devastadores para todos nosotros.

-¡Ya no me interesa lo que nos pase! –grité.

-No es cierto. Prometimos no asesinar humanos pasara lo que pasara. Piensa en Nathaniel, ¿cómo crees que se sentirá al ver que sus padres no se levantan para desayunar?

-No lo sé… ¿aliviado? –contesté a la defensiva.

-Yo más bien diría horrorizado, más aún si va a su habitación y los encuentra…

-Al menos no volverán a hacerle daño –dije perdiendo la resolución de hace unos segundos.

-Es verdad, aunque no creo que acabar en una casa de acogida sea de su agrado. Recuerda que para los estándares humanos él y su hermana son menores de edad y el Estado tendrá que hacerse cargo de ellos. Y no creo que Nathaniel acepte de buena gana vivir con nosotros a sabiendas de lo que le hiciste a su familia. Es demasiado correcto, no te lo perdonará jamás y con seguridad se sentirá terriblemente culpable.

Los argumentos de Lysandro eran irrebatibles. No había experimentado tanta impotencia desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo…tienes razón –desistí de mis deseos homicidas–. Pero al menos debo hipnotizarlos para evitar que vuelvan a lastimarlo.

-Tampoco es posible hacer eso. Mientras buscaba a nuestro vampiro novato por los alrededores, noté la presencia de un par de cazadores, seguramente los mismos que te atacaron. Están vigilando el barrio y específicamente esta casa –me informó Lysandro con seriedad.

-No puede ser. Ya debieron darse cuenta de que el obituario de Nath no apareció en los periódicos –apunté alejándome de la puerta.

-Exacto. Saben que al menos en apariencia sigue con vida a pesar de que le clavaron una estaca en el corazón. Tenemos que ser extremadamente cuidadosos.

Maldición, esto anulaba cualquier posibilidad de intervenir con esos imbéciles que se decían padres. Ciertos cazadores eran lo suficientemente intuitivos como para detectar si una persona se encontraba bajo el influjo de un vampiro. Crucé los dedos esperando que Nath no hubiera hipnotizado a nadie además de Melody, de lo contrario estaríamos en serios problemas.

-¿Crees que Eira trabaje con ellos? –inquirí.

-Es improbable. Pienso que es una cazadora solitaria. Debió detectar mi presencia de alguna forma y me siguió hasta Sweet Amoris.

-¿De alguna forma?

Miré a Lysandro de manera desaprobatoria.

-Bien…tú ganas –suspiró cabizbajo–. Intentaré ser más discreto en mi forma de vestir a partir de ahora, pero sólo hasta qué pase el peligro. Sea como fuere estoy seguro que sólo Eira conoce nuestras identidades. Los otros cazadores deben creer que somos vampiros comunes y corrientes.

-Al menos eso tenemos a nuestro favor. En cualquier caso todos nuestros enemigos, nos conozcan o no, estarán acechándonos el sábado por la noche durante el concierto que dará la banda de rock de Castiel en tu club nocturno. A propósito, ¿por qué lo compraste? –no sé cómo no se lo había preguntado antes.

-Estoy renovando mi interés por la música, es todo –respondió mi exasperantemente enigmático primo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia–. Mejor vámonos ya. Es muy posible que los cazadores sigan rondando por aquí –dijo cambiando de tema y sonando algo ansioso–. Hiciste que sintiera deseos de probar sangre fresca y al final pasamos casi toda la noche rastreando a Nathaniel. Tal vez todavía podamos encontrar a alguien dispuesto a donarnos un poco…de su tiempo.

Miré por última vez a Nathaniel que dormía plácidamente. Su corazón latía débilmente, pero eso era prueba suficiente de que aún era humano. Sabía que dentro de poco los moretones de su espalda desaparecerían dado que ahora sus heridas se curarían con una rapidez sorprendente. Aun así me era inevitable sentir una rabia asesina contra los que lo lastimaron.

-Descuida. Puede que estemos imposibilitados de actuar en contra de sus padres como vampiros, pero nada nos impide usar uno de los muchos medios de los que disponemos –Lysandro, ya encaramado en la marco de ventana, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunté curiosa.

-Ni te imaginas para quién trabaja el papá de Nathaniel –me contestó con una sonrisa divertida antes de saltar hacia la noche. Lo seguí intrigada por sus palabras y por la posibilidad de usar mis colmillos de nuevo.

* * *

**Y fin del capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? ¿les gusto el Nathaniel vampiro? ¿qué opinan de la escena del beso con Rui? Les gustaría un poco más de lemón en un futuro o así está bien? Muchas gracias por leer :).**


	12. Un día normal de instituto

**10\. Un día "normal" de instituto **

**Nath**

Abrí los ojos de una sola vez. Me sentía descansado y con una extraña calma cuyo origen no alcanzaba a comprender…hasta que volteé la cabeza para comprobar la hora en el reloj despertador que tenía sobre la mesita de noche. ¡Era muy tarde! ¡Realmente tarde! Abandoné la cama de un salto dejando caer mis sábanas que no me molesté en recoger del suelo. Fui directo al baño para cepillarme los dientes a la velocidad de la luz, pero al ver el débil reflejo que me devolvía el espejo del lavabo me detuve en seco. ¡¿Qué diablos me había pasado anoche?!

Mi cabello era un desastre y llevaba puestos el mismo pantalón y camisa de ayer. Esta última se encontraba abierta, exponiendo mi pecho, y le faltaban varios botones. ¿Y mi corbata? Mire al piso hasta encontrarla hecha un ovillo debajo de mi cama. La recogí e intenté alisarla al tiempo que retornaba al baño. Por más que traté no conseguí recordar cómo es que terminé en este lamentable estado. La última imagen que se me venía a la mente era la de subir a mi habitación/ático luego de buscar información sobre los Ainsworth en la laptop de Amber. ¿Acaso me quedé dormido? ¿Estaba tan cansado que no me acordé de ponerme el pijama y programar mi reloj despertador?

No tuve tiempo de reflexionar en estas cuestiones. Las hice a un lado de momento y me vestí en menos de treinta segundos. Bajé por las escaleras a toda prisa mientras me ajustaba la corbata que había tomado de mi armario; la otra, al igual que todo mi vestuario del día anterior, quedó inutilizada. Ya después averiguaría cómo fue que sucedió. Ahora lo importante era preparar el desayuno. Si mis padres bajaban y no había nada listo estaría en serios problemas y… Sobra decir que nunca esperé hallar a mi hermana parada junto a la cocina. ¡Llevando un delantal y friendo un par de huevos!

-¿Amber qué haces? –pregunté estupefacto.

-¿Qué crees tonto? –me contestó con su malhumor de siempre sin desviar la vista del sartén cuyo mango sostenía con una mano–. Hago el desayuno, ¿estás ciego o qué?

-Sí…lo estoy viendo –dije poco convencido.

¿Sería posible que todavía estuviera dormido? La única explicación a semejante escena era que todo fuera un sueño.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Estorbas!

Mi hermana me hizo a un lado para colocar un par de platos en la mesa.

-Lo…lo siento –me disculpé–. Déjame ayudarte.

Intenté sacar el sartén del fuego puesto que los huevos ya estaban en su punto.

-¡No te atrevas a hacer nada! –me gritó Amber tomándome del brazo para que no tocara nada–. La encargada aquí soy yo –declaró lanzándome una mirada asesina.

-Pero…pero…-balbuceé.

-¡Cállate y siéntate! –me ordenó.

Iba a replicar, pero alguien se me adelantó.

-¡Qué pasa aquí!

Mi padre acababa de entrar a la cocina y no lucía para nada feliz.

-Nada. Ya mismo dejo listo el desayuno –respondí alejándome de mi hermana que muy seguramente había perdido un tornillo.

-¡Qué no! Yo me haré cargo de ahora en adelante –aseguró Amber poniendo fuera de mi alcance el sartén con los huevos a esas alturas ya quemados.

-¡Nathaniel! ¿Le pediste ayuda a tu hermana? Sabes perfectamente que las labores de casa te corresponden a ti.

Ahora sí que me encontraba en serios problemas. Papá parecía tener unas tremendas ganas de castigarme.

-No es cierto. Yo quiero hacer el desayuno porque –Amber titubeó por unos segundos como si estuviera buscando la respuesta correcta hasta que finalmente pareció hallarla–… me encanta.

-¿Hablas en serio hija? –inquirió mi padre arqueando una ceja y tanto o más desconcertado que yo.

-¡Sí! –aseguró mi hermana al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño cuenco donde vació el contenido de la caja de cereales que solía comer–. Por favor papi dile a Nathaniel que no moleste.

-Bueno…ya escuchaste a tu hermana. Siéntate y no entorpezcas sus… nuevos intereses.

-De acuerdo –dije aliviado porque al parecer no recibiría ninguna reprimenda.

Papá y yo tomamos asiento junto a la mesa y esperamos a que el desayuno estuviera listo. Mamá llegó unos minutos después. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su hija a cargo de la cocina y antes de que dijera algo, probablemente uno o dos regaños dirigidos a mí, papá le explicó que Amber quería "demostrarnos" sus capacidades culinarias.

Los tres permanecimos en un silencio incómodo sólo interrumpido por el ruido de los platos y recipientes que mi hermana usaba para preparar la comida. Saqué un libro que tenía en el maletín donde llevaba los cuadernos del instituto y lo hojeé fingiendo que leía. No se me daba nada bien enfrentar las situaciones tensas. Por lo visto mis padres y yo no podíamos llevar una conversación normal. Es más, sentía cierta hostilidad de su parte. A lo mejor pensaban que yo, de alguna forma, había convencido a Amber de relevarme en la cocina. Una suposición completamente absurda tomando en cuenta que ella jamás me hacía caso en nada. Lo único claro es que alguien le había lavado el cerebro. ¿Pero quién? ¿Y cómo?

Por suerte el móvil de papá timbró anunciando una llamada que acabó con el agobiante mutismo a nuestro alrededor.

-Buenos días Graham. ¿Qué te hace llamarme tan temprano? –respondió muy cordial. Siempre era amable con sus colegas del trabajo.

-Mackinan abandona el banco. Es un hecho.

La expresión serena de mi padre cambió a una de total incredulidad conforme escuchaba las palabras del hombre al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Cómo es eso posible! ¿Cuándo te enteraste? –indagó frunciendo el ceño.

-Hace diez minutos contactó con el supervisor para comunicarle que nos abandonaría.

-¿Sacará todos los fondos de su cuenta?

-Así es. Debe estar desesperado por cancelarla. Ni siquiera esperó a que abriera el banco.

-Esto es muy extraño.

-Ni que lo digas. Mejor olvídate de manejar el dinero de Mackinan. Ya está fuera de nuestro alcancé. Hablamos después. Tengo que irme.

-Adiós. Gracias por mantenerme informado.

Concluida la conversación, mi padre…Un segundo, ¿escuché toda la charla? Eso es imposible…Excepto porque soy más o menos un vampiro. ¡Mis habilidades sobre humanas se habían acrecentado! Y al notarlo me pregunté de qué más sería capaz.

-Nathaniel. ¡Nathaniel!

Los gritos de papá me obligaron a despachar mis pensamientos y prestarle atención de nuevo.

-Lo siento. La novela está muy interesante y… –dije tratando de fingir que me había distraído con el libro que tenía entre manos.

-Tonterías. Ya te pedí que dejaras de leer estupideces que en nada te ayudarán en la vida real –me regañó.

-¿Qué decías? –pregunté intentando devolver la conversación a su curso original. No importaba cuánto quisiera la aprobación de papá, jamás iba a dejar de leer literatura por él, ni por nadie para ser sincero.

-Te informaba que ya no es necesario que pierdas el tiempo acercándote a esa niña de tu salón –dijo antes de probar el café que mi hermana acababa de dejar sobre la mesa.

-¿Te refieres a Melody? –inquirí.

-Exactamente. Su padre canceló su cuenta en el banco. Ella ya no es útil.

Di un respingo al oír las afirmaciones de mi padre. Era inconcebible que fuera así de frio y calculador. Quise contradecirlo, pero sólo asesté a abrir la boca sin poder articular palabra alguna. Los recuerdos de la última vez que me le opuse me detuvieron. La verdad era que todavía me dolía un poco la espalda y no me sentía con ánimos para sobrellevar un nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Ten –Amber colocó frente a mí el cuenco con cereal que había preparado hace unos minutos.

-Gracias –sonreí. Era la primera vez que alguien en mi familia me demostraba algo de amabilidad y debo admitir que eso me alegró un poco.

-No te hagas ilusiones. Sólo me gusta hacer el desayuno. Es todo –me respondió cortante.

Bueno… quién sea que hubiera convencido a mi hermana de que "le gustaba" la cocina, había olvidado pedirle que fuera un poco más "agradable" mientras lo hacía. En fin. Nada es perfecto. Tomé una cuchara y degusté la primera cosa que un familiar hacía por mí. Desgraciadamente Amber había utilizado el envase de leche caducado que había dejado sobre el fregadero para desechar. Levanté la cabeza para decírselo, pero cambié de idea al ver la advertencia reflejada en la cara de mis padres. Al parecer ambos habían decidido hacer creer a su hija que el desayuno era perfecto. Y vaya que estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Comer un par de huevos quemados junto a un tocino cuasi carbonizado no debía ser una experiencia nada agradable.

-Y bien. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Verdad que cocino mucho mejor que Nathaniel? –preguntó mi hermana con entusiasmo al tiempo que tomaba su lugar en la mesa.

-Por supuesto que sí querida –dijo mamá con una enorme sonrisa que antecedió al mordisco que le dio a un trozo de tocino que había adquirido un poco saludable color negro.

-No lo dudes Amber, superaste a tu hermano –secundó papá catando un huevo chamuscado.

-Lo sabía. Soy la mejor –respondió la aludida orgullosa de engullir un pedazo de la carne quemada que había preparado para ella–. Definitivamente adoro hacer el desayuno.

Los tres comenzaron una charla de lo más animada en torno a las dotes culinarias de mi hermana al tiempo que consumían alimentos prácticamente incomibles. Me quedé observándolos un tanto extrañado. Siempre había considerado a mi familia algo "peculiar", pero esta vez habían excedido todo límite razonable.

Terminé el cereal con leche pasada, supuse que no podría afectarme dado que supuestamente ya estaba muerto, y me despedí alegando que tenía que hacer algunas cosas en el instituto antes de que iniciaran las clases. Imposible describir el alivio que sentí una vez fuera de casa. Lo curioso es que justo en frente aguardaban Alexy y Armin.

-Ya era hora de que salieras. ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que es levantarse tan temprano? –me cuestionó este último visiblemente irritado.

-Creo que sé algo al respecto y no es para nada horroroso –respondí poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¿Se puede saber qué hacen aquí?

-Iremos a clases juntos a partir de hoy –anunció Alexy con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Se han vuelto locos? –indagué harto de tanta cosa extraña que me pasaba últimamente.

-A mí tampoco me hace especial ilusión verte todas las mañanas, pero Rui nos lo pidió. Qué le vamos a hacer –explicó Armin antes de bostezar.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué? –inquirí molesto por la actitud del chico gamer.

-Nath –dijo Alexy acercándose para susurrarme algo al oído–. Hay cazadores por los alrededores. Y no sólo Eira. Cerca de nosotros estarás más seguro. No te atacarán si te ven en compañía de humanos normales.

-Que pronto serán vampiros –remarcó Armin sin despegar la vista de su consola de videojuegos. ¿Cómo es que podía caminar sin tropezarse?

-Sólo "tú" te convertirás en vampiro hermanito, por ahora yo me abstengo –puntualizó Alexy.

-¡Váyanse ahora mismo! –increpé a los gemelos y empecé a caminar para alejarme de ellos, pero insistieron en seguirme.

-Anda. No será tan malo. Seguro que nos divertimos en el camino –aseguró Alexy con entusiasmo.

-O tal vez no. En cualquier caso no importa con tal de que Rui me convierta en vampiro –afirmó Armin con indiferencia.

-Ese no es el problema –dije frustrado–. Se están exponiendo a un grave peligro. ¿Acaso no lo entienden? Un cazador me hirió solo por estar cerca de Rui. ¿Quieren que les pase algo similar? –pregunté al par de chicos dándome la vuelta para mirarlos a los ojos. La realidad es que no quería que les sucediera nada y menos por mi causa.

-Tranquilo. Ningún cazador nos atacará de día. Hay demasiadas personas. Ni siquiera ellos se arriesgarían a ir a la cárcel por eliminar a un vampiro neófito –explicó Alexy con calma.

-Exactamente. Por ahora estamos a salvo –complementó Armin de nuevo sin el menor atisbo de emoción.

-¡Qué no! Tengan un poco de sentido común. ¿Y quién te hace pensar que Rui te convertirá en vampiro? ¡Aléjate de ella si no quieres morir!

Le grité al chico gamer dejando entrever una hostilidad que no sabía que tenía.

-¡Cálmate Nath! Alguien puede verte –me rogó Alexy mirándome como si fuera un desconocido a punto de atacar a su hermano.

-Ti…tienes colmillos y los ojos rojos –murmuró un asombrado Armin, que al fin había levantado la vista de su consola.

No podía ser cierto. Retrocedí un par de pasos con la esperanza de volver a la normalidad.

-Yo…yo lo lamento –me excusé sintiendo que mi yo de siempre asumía de nuevo el control–. No sé qué me sucedió. Últimamente siento que no tengo todo el control –dije pasando una mano por mi cabello.

-Olvídalo. De hecho luces mucho mejor que ayer. Ya no pareces enfermo –apuntó el chico gamer con una sonrisa maliciosa–. ¿Te alimentaste de alguien?

-¡Claro que no! –recordaría si hubiera hecho algo así de horrible. Me sentía en perfecto estado de salud porque la sangre "embotellada" como jugos de cereza empezaba a hacer su efecto. Sí. Era eso y nada más. Yo no era un monstruo que lastimaba gente inocente y, peor todavía, lo olvidaba sin el menor remordimiento. Conocía personas así, es más vivía con ellas, y lo que menos quería era parecérmeles.

-Qué tal si nos apresuramos –sugirió Alexy cambiando de tema, aunque noté que me observaba preocupado–. A este paso las clases empezarán antes que lleguemos al instituto.

–Tienes razón. Hay que acelerar el paso –afirmé al tiempo que consultaba mi reloj y caminaba de nuevo.

Y aunque era lo que menos quería, tenía a uno de los gemelos a cada lado, como si fueran una especie de guardaespaldas.

-No van a desistir, ¿verdad? –dije resignado.

-Que comes que adivinas –contestó Alexy recobrando el buen ánimo de hace unos minutos.

-Ni en sueños abandono esta misión –aseguró Armin de regreso a la partida de la consola, si bien permanecía algo así como medio metro alejado de mí. ¿Lo había asustado? Por alguna razón esa idea, además de malestar, me produjo cierta satisfacción.

* * *

Luego de dejar a Alexy en su clase, Armin y yo marchamos en dirección a nuestra aula. Honestamente prefería la compañía del gemelo de pelo azul. Sin duda era mucho más amable que su hermano con el que había establecido una especie de guerra fría. Una vez llegamos el umbral del salón de clases, cada uno se fue por su lado sin despedirse.

Me senté en un pupitre de la primera fila y saqué la novela que había simulado leer durante el insólito desayuno con mi familia. Necesitaba algo con que relajarme, pero lamentablemente mi entrada al mundo de la ficción se frustró cuando escuché una voz familiar.

-Hola delegado. Me sorprende que estés aquí. Supuse que preferirías no venir al instituto después de lo que pasó ayer.

Eria se había acomodado en el asiento contiguo al mío y me observaba con una sonrisa amenazante.

-No veo por qué iba a faltar. Un día de clases perdido sería un problema –respondí haciendo a un lado mi libro. Sabía que la cazadora no se atrevería a atacarme en frente de todos y decidí que la mejor estrategia para detener sus absurdos deseos homicidas era demostrar que seguía siendo un humano pese a todo.

-Que gracioso. ¿Desde cuándo los monstruos se preocupan por tonterías como esa? –dijo Eira con sorna.

-No son tonterías. Si fueras responsable sabrías que perder un tema avanzado implica más trabajo para ponerse al día –la amonesté frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién soy? –me preguntó arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que me acuerdo –afirmé bajando el tono de mi voz y acercándome un poco a ella–. Eres una cazadora de vampiros, pero eso no evita que cumplas tus obligaciones con el instituto, ¿o me equivoco?

-Sé realista rubio –me contestó al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Te aseguro que no hay nadie más realista que yo –la contradije–. Si no te esfuerzas, no apruebas con buenas calificaciones. Punto –aseveré con naturalidad.

-¿Alguien ya te dijo que estás chiflado? –inquirió con una media sonrisa y negando con la cabeza.

-Sí. No eres la primera. Castiel se te adelantó. No saber como lo siento –respondí tranquilamente.

-Deja de actuar Nathaniel –el rostro de la pelirroja volvió a adoptar una expresión de pocos amigos–. Tarde o temprano estarás solo y entonces…

-Y entonces le pedirás las respuestas de los próximos exámenes. Te aconsejo no intentarlo Eira. El señor delegado no dirá nada aunque lo sobornes o amenaces de muerte. Y toma muy en cuenta esto último, el pobre es demasiado cuadrado para romper las reglas.

Armin interrumpió mi charla con la cazadora interponiéndose entre nosotros con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Cómo que cuadrado! ¡Te exijo que retires lo dicho!

Me puse de pie para enfrentar al chico gamer. ¡Pero que habilidad tenía para molestarme!

-No tengo por qué retractarme, sólo digo la verdad –aseguró este último encogiéndose de hombros y esbozando una sonrisa confiada.

-Discrepo. El único cuadrado ¡eres tú! Juraría que piensas que el mundo real es igual a los videojuegos que llevas en tu consola –aseguré enfadado.

-¡Mejor eso que reducir la vida a un aula de clases!

Armin se veía tan molesto como yo, pero la diferencia entre los dos residía en que el vampiro que llevaba dentro podía hacerlo pedazos si quería. ¿Fui yo el que dijo eso? ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? ¿De dónde sacaba ideas de ese tipo? No lo sabía. Lo único cierto es que fulminé al chico gamer con la mirada. Lo peor es que debí verme un tanto aterrador pues Eira dejó su asiento colocando una mano debajo del abrigo que llevaba puesto y que, probablemente, escondía un arma.

-¿Se puede saber cuál es el tema de conversación?

La irrupción de Lysandro acabó con la tensión de la escena, aunque en esta ocasión no fue necesario que usara el poder persuasivo de sus ojos sobrenaturales. Verlo usar una camisa y un pantalón de este siglo nos sorprendió lo suficiente como para olvidar la hostilidad de hace unos segundos.

-Siento intervenir sin ser requerido –prosiguió el vampiro albino dirigiéndose a Eira–. Castiel te está esperando en el patio para explicarte cómo llegar al club nocturno donde tocará su banda.

-Alucina si cree que no puedo llegar por mis propios medios –contestó la aludida con una sonrisa de lo más confiada al tiempo que alejaba la mano de lo que sea que tuviera debajo del abrigo–. De hecho, el único desubicado es Castiel al no tener la menor idea de quiénes o "qué" son sus supuestos "amigos" –concluyó mirando desafiante a Lysandro antes de abandonar el salón de clases.

-¡Aguarda! El señor Farres no tardará en llegar –le advertí, pero me ignoró. ¡Rayos! No sólo me encontraba rodeado de cazadores de seres sobrenaturales, vampiros multimillonarios y humanos insensatos que aspiraban a ser estos últimos, también lo estaba de irresponsables para con sus estudios. ¡Era lo único que me faltaba! ¡Tenía la colección completa!

-¿Viste? Eres un cuadrado. ¿A quién en su sano juicio le puede importar el record de asistencia de una cazadora de vampiros? –me increpó Armin.

-¡A mí! ¡Algún problema! –le contesté sintiendo como volvía a enfadarme.

-¡Suficiente! –Rui acababa de entrar al aula y por su expresión deduje que no se encontraba para nada contenta–. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta del espectáculo que están dando?

Sólo entonces reparé en que el resto de nuestros compañeros nos estaba mirando sorprendidos por nuestro compartimiento. ¡Tengo la peor suerte del mundo!

-Me extraña que estén tan interesados en nosotros. Sólo hemos estado hablando sobre nuestras asignaciones escolares, ¿no es así? –Lysandro dirigió a todos una mirada que pareció atontarlos por un segundo antes de que recobraran la normalidad y se ocuparan de sus propios asuntos sin prestarnos la menor atención.

-¿Qué les hiciste? –le pregunté intrigado.

-Sólo los convencí de que no vieron nada fuera de lo normal y que, en un futuro cercano, no reparen en nosotros –respondió el aludido con naturalidad.

-Así que en esto consiste el poder de un vampiro. Pueden manipular la voluntad de las personas y sus recuerdos –susurró Armin bastante impresionado–. Es genial –continúo esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Y muy riesgoso de usar si hay cazadores cerca. Muchos pueden sentir nuestra presencia si usamos demasiado poder –explicó Rui–. Armin. Creí haberte pedido que mantuvieras un perfil bajo junto con Nathaniel, no que hicieras todo lo contrario.

-Lo intenté, pero el señor delegado es incluso más desesperante que una mala conexión de wifi –afirmó el chico gamer irritado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Repítelo –lo amenacé si bien no entendí a qué se refería con lo del wifi.

-A riesgo de entorpecer su "charla", debo pedir a Armin que me acompañé. Necesito hablar con él a solas.

Rui caminó en dirección a la puerta del aula y el chico gamer fue tras ella obedeciendo sin replicar. Esto último, a decir verdad, me sorprendió, aunque no tanto como lo que hice a continuación.

-Aguarda. No te vayas –tomé a la vampira del brazo haciendo que volteara para mirarme al tiempo que me sonrojaba–. Yo…siento…siento mucho lo de ayer. Detesto que me hayan ocultado sus identidades, pero lo entiendo. Imagino que es importante para ustedes mantener el anonimato –dije en un ataque de sinceridad.

-Gracias Nath. Me alivia que ya no estés enfadado conmigo. Espero que un día puedas perdonarme por todas las molestias que te hemos ocasionado –Rui esbozó una leve sonrisa y no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla.

-Soy un idiota por haberte tratado tan mal ayer. Nunca volverá a pasar –le aseguré. Era una locura, pero lo que más quería en ese momento era abrazarla y acompañarla a donde fuera. Aproximé mis labios a pocos milímetros de los suyos. La distancia que nos separaba casi se había esfumado y aun así no era suficiente, necesitaba más, mucho más… Algo en mí me pedía desesperadamente que no la dejara marchar y menos con el chico gamer. Y sin embargo la triste realidad era que pertenecíamos a dos mundos totalmente distintos.

-Volveré en seguida. El concierto es esta noche y no hay que dejar nada al azar.

Rui dio un par de pasos para alejarse de mí y abandonó el aula a toda prisa, seguida por Armin que permaneció extrañamente callado.

Me quedé de pie sin saber qué hacer ni por qué me sentía tan perdido.

-¿Qué me ocurre? –susurré un tanto desesperado.

-Tranquilo. Sea lo que sea no puede ser peor que vestir como un chico del siglo XXI –dijo Lysandro a mi lado.

* * *

**Rui**

Dolía, realmente dolía estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Tenía que recobrar el control y aceptar los hechos. Él y yo jamás podríamos estar juntos. Yo misma me había encargado de que olvidara lo que pasó anoche para protegerlo de mí y de los peligros de mi mundo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Era tan triste…

-No entiendo que le vez –dijo Armin interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–¿Puedo saber de qué hablas? –inquirí arqueando una ceja.

Conduje al gemelo de pelo negro al interior del invernadero del club de jardinería. Sabía que a esa hora estaría vacío y nadie nos molestaría.

-Nathaniel te gusta. Se nota a leguas –respondió molesto.

-No creo que seamos lo suficientemente cercanos como para que me digas algo así –lancé a Armin una mirada amenazante–. Recuerda que no eres más que un humano que quiere ganarse un puesto en el clan Ainsworth.

-¿En serio soy sólo eso? ¿Realmente no me recuerdas? –preguntó dolido al tiempo que me miraba a los ojos.

Contemplé de pies a cabeza al chico que tenía en frente. Había nacido hace más de un siglo, así que era razonable que hubiera olvidado a algunas de las personas que se cruzaron en mi camino aquí y allá. Pero este no era el caso. Lo cierto es que reconocí a Armin desde el primer momento en que lo vi vagando por los pasillos de Sweet Amoris.

-No te he olvidado. Has crecido un poco, aunque sigues siendo un niño –contesté indiferente.

-Me recuerdas –afirmó Armin esbozando una sonrisa–. Sabía que tarde o temprano te volvería a ver. No he dejado de pensar en ti un solo día de mi vida.

-¿Sabías que eres un imprudente? –lo regañé–. Nada más eres un crío que no mide las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Admite que tú actuaste de la misma forma cuando te acercaste a mí –replicó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Por favor –puse los ojos en blanco–. Sólo estaba matando el aburrimiento. Tú no significaste nada para mí. Los vampiros no nos interesamos por los humanos más que como fuente de alimento.

-Si fuera así el señor delegado te valdría un comino –aseguró frunciendo el ceño.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. ¡Modérate! Por poco causas un desastre al cruzar los límites de la tolerancia de Nathaniel a la majadería –le dije enfadada–. Puede que una vez te haya salvada la vida, pero también soy capaz de quitártela en un santiamén si quiero.

-Muy bien. Hazlo ahora mismo. No quiero mi vida humana si sé que me aleja de ti. Conviérteme en vampiro.

Armin se quitó la bufanda que llevaba puesta exponiendo su cuello.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunté mientras me le acercaba. Ayer había incitado a Lysandro a buscar "donadores humanos" para variar. Y después de dejar a Nathaniel en su casa fuimos a saciar nuestra sed con algunas personas dispuestas, pero debía admitir que no me sentía para nada satisfecha. Una vez que un vampiro mordía a un humano, las reservas de sangre camuflada como jugo de cerezas no lograban saciarlo por un tiempo.

–Ay Armin, realmente eres un imprudente –afirmé a medida que mis ojos se tornaban rojos y extendía mi mano para tocar su cuello. Oí los latidos de su corazón acelerarse al tiempo que su rostro se sonrojaba.

-A…Aprovecho al máximo la segunda oportunidad que me diste –aseguró– ¿Me…me permites acercarme? –me pidió titubeante.

-Quizás…

Armin no esperó a que terminara de hablar. Me estrechó entre sus brazos como si fuera un fantasma que iba a desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

-Aún no puedo creer que seas real –susurró a mi oído–. Todos me dijeron que te inventé. Que estaba loco. Que tenía que olvidarte. El único que me creyó fue Alexy. Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, al fin estás conmigo.

-Créeme, hubiera sido mejor que no me encontrarás nunca. Has atado tu destino al de los Ainsworth. Nunca más podrás ser libre –le expliqué sombría.

-¿Bromeas? Mi destino ha estado ligado a ti desde que te vi por primera vez –aseveró.

-Ay Armin. Puede que ya no tengas ocho años, pero sigues siendo un niño –apunté sonriendo.

-No me importa con tal de estar de nuevo contigo. Sé que sientes algo por Nathaniel, aunque no entiendo por qué. Yo renuncié a todo por ti sin pensarlo dos veces. Y finalmente estamos los dos solos –afirmó separándose unos centímetros de mí.

-Ay Armin –dije por tercera vez negando con la cabeza–. Estás jugando con fuego.

-A eso vine –respondió sin un ápice de duda.

No espere a que dijera nada más. Saqué mis colmillos y los clavé en su cuello.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo 10. De nuevo siento el retraso, estas semanas son complicadas :(. Actualizaré lo antes posible. En cualquier caso les doy mi palabra de que no dejaré el fic a medias ni mucho menos :). Seguiré hasta el final. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

¿Y qué les pareció el capítulo? Nath está cada vez más desconcertado por lo que le está pasando y por lo visto Armin y Rui tienen una historia. ¿Creen que Rui debe convertir al chico gamer en vampiro ahora o esperar un poco más para decirse si hacerlo o no? Y bueno...lo admito, me encantan los triángulos amorosos, ¿a ustedes no ;)?


	13. La melancolía de Alexy

***Hola, les dejo el nuevo capítulo con una pequeña advertencia: contiene un ligero, ligerísimo toque de Boy Love (es la primera vez que describo los sentimientos de un chico hacia otro chico, así que todo comentario o sugerencia será super ultra mega bien recibido).

* * *

**Segundo capítulo especial. La melancolía de Alexy**

**Alexy**

A primera vista ese chico y yo no tenemos nada en común. Él siempre se sienta en un pupitre de la primera fila, contesta a todas las preguntas que los profesores hacen en clases, naturalmente sus calificaciones son excelentes, y sólo parecen interesarle los libros y su puesto de delegado principal del instituto. Yo, en cambio, soy algo irresponsable con los estudios, no presto mucha atención a lo que dicen los maestros y prefiero escuchar música a leer.

El día que lo conocimos, hace poco más de un año, Nathaniel nos saludó con una sonrisa cordial ante de enviarnos a hacer un montón de papeleo para completar nuestra inscripción a Sweet Amoris. A mi hermano Armin su actitud le resultó antipática. "Qué se cree ese estirado al ordenarnos hacer tanta cosa. Apuesto que su vida no va más allá de esa sala de delegados", refunfuñó mientras caminábamos por los pasillos de nuestro nuevo instituto. Para ser honesto presté muy poca atención a sus quejas. No dejaba de recordar esos ojos dorados que terminaron por alegrarme la mañana.

Sí, lo admito, me gustan los chicos y el delegado principal de Sweet Amoris llamó mi atención desde el primer momento en que lo vi. Mentiría si no digo que me sentí muy feliz al haber sido asignado a la misma clase que él, pero muy pronto descubrí que prácticamente no tenía posibilidades de acercármele. Nathaniel parecía estar abstraído en su propio mundo. Si no estaba escudado en un libro o charlando con algún profesor, ocurría que abandonaba el aula sin darme la menor oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Olvídalo Alexy. El señor delegado sólo piensa en sí mismo. ¿No ves que casi no tiene amigos? El instituto es todo lo que le importa –me dijo Armin al ver que las semanas pasaban y no lograba avanzar con Nathaniel.

-Sí, quizá tengas razón –respondí desanimado.

A veces en la vida había que reconocer que algunas cosas eran simplemente imposibles, pero algo en mí se rehusaba a creer que el chico de ojos color miel y sonrisa amable era inalcanzable. Al fin y al cabo si ese tal Lysandro era un vampiro al que seguimos durante meses para que convirtiera a Armin en uno de los suyos, todo era posible. ¿O no?

Como sea… lo cierto es que no dejé de prestar atención al delegado; se me hizo una especie de costumbre o algo así. Cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pupitre y apoyaba la cabeza en ellos mientras lo veía recoger la tarea de toda la clase a petición del señor Farres. Nathaniel no se limitaba a hacer lo que le ordenaron. Aprovechaba su recorrido por nuestra aula para recoger el lápiz que se le había caído a Violeta, despejar las dudas de Iris sobre un ejercicio de matemática que debíamos entregar el siguiente periodo y pelear con Castiel porque este último no tenía nada para entregar. Definitivamente él era mucho más que un estudiante ejemplar que sólo pensaba en su vida académica. Y comprobar aquello sólo hizo que me gustara más y más…

-Ey. Disculpa.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Volteé para ver de quién se trataba y me topé con su sonrisa. Sobra decir que me quedé sin habla. ¡Si seré idiota!

-¿Te encuentras bien? –me preguntó Nathaniel sonando genuinamente preocupado.

-Por…por supuesto. Te…tengo una salud envidiable –contesté lo primero que se me ocurrió sintiendo como todo mi rostro, orejas incluidas, se sonrojaba. ¡Pero qué tontería acababa de decirle! ¡Tierra trágame por favor!

-Me alegro mucho por ti –dijo con amabilidad. Aparentemente había decidido pasar por alto mi extraña respuesta–. Si no te importa, ¿podrías entregarme tu tarea?

¿Tarea? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-… ¡Ah! sí. Aquí la tengo –busqué en mi mochila hasta dar con un informe impreso y torpemente doblado entre mis libros de texto–. Toma.

-Te recomiendo usar una carpeta la próxima vez. Tu trabajo se… se ha deteriorado un poco –me aconsejó con amabilidad.

-Lo…lo siento. No tengo una carpeta y no sé dónde las venden. Mi…mi hermano y yo somos nuevos en la ciudad. ¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar una? –dije atropelladamente.

Era una excusa tonta, pero qué más daba. Se trataba de una oportunidad. "Por favor, por favor, por favor que diga que sí", rogué en silencio. ¡Cielos! Mi corazón latía a mil por hora esperando por su respuesta.

-Me gustaría, pero mañana tenemos examen de lengua. Debo estudiar y me imagino que tú también –me dijo negando levente con la cabeza–. Pero descuida, no habrá más trabajos hasta que las clases vuelvan a comenzar…el año que viene. Tienes mucho tiempo para conocer la ciudad y elegir tu material de escritorio. Nos vemos después.

Nathaniel, seguramente creyendo que era una especie de retrasado mental por no recordar que estábamos en la última semana de clases de la gestión escolar, se fue sin hacer más comentarios. Oculté mi cabeza entre mis brazos asumiendo que no podía haber dejado peor impresión al chico que me gustaba.

-Desastroso Alexy. La próxima vez piensa antes de hablar.

Armin, sentado en el pupitre de al lado, intentó animarme…a su modo.

-Gracias por tus reconfortantes comentarios –respondí a mi hermano de malhumor antes de ladear ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Nathaniel entregar nuestros trabajos al profesor Farres.

-No entiendo qué le ves. Ni siquiera es tu tipo –continúo Armin frunciendo el ceño.

–Opino lo mismo sobre esa vampira con la que sueñas todo el tiempo – le dije a la defensiva y bajando la voz para que nadie más pudiera escucharnos.

-Eso es diferente. Y lo sabes –replicó.

-Es verdad. Ella "ni siquiera" es humana y aun así tienes esperanzas de estar a su lado. Entonces por qué yo no podría tener algún chance con Nathaniel. Al menos parece una persona normal.

–Buen punto, pero aun así no termino de comprender.

Armin puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a concentrarse en su consola de videojuegos. Empezaba a detestar esa cosa. Desde que nuestros padres murieron en un accidente que todavía me causaba pesadillas por las noches, y acabamos viviendo en orfanatos y casas de acogida, mi hermano empezó a obsesionarse con todo lo que tuviera que ver con ordenadores y mundos virtuales. Los adultos a nuestro alrededor suponían que era una especie de "intento de escape" de la triste realidad que nos había tocado vivir, al igual que su obsesión con los vampiros. Probablemente tenían razón en lo primero, pero en lo segundo erraron completamente.

-Qué incordio. Tendremos que esperar hasta que comience el año escolar que viene para hablar con Lysandro –se quejó Armin.

-¿Y si decide irse de la ciudad? –pregunté inquieto por la posibilidad de perder al vampiro que tanto nos había costado hallar.

-Los seguiremos y ya. Tenemos hackeado el sistema de crédito de los Bancos Ainsworth. Bastará con observar los movimientos bancarios de Lysandro para saber dónde se encuentra –afirmó con una media sonrisa.

Genial… más viajes. Desde que escapamos del último orfanatorio que nos albergó no habíamos parado de recorrer el mundo en busca de un no muerto dispuesto a convertir a Armin en uno de los suyos, además de contactarlo con la misteriosa vampiresa que le salvó la vida. Todo eso estaba bien… para él, pero yo empezaba a cansarme. Quería un poco de normalidad en mi vida. Instituto, profesores, amigos…alguien a quien querer aparte de mi extravagante hermano. No había hecho más que secundarlo en todas sus locuras desde que nos convertimos en huérfanos.

-¿Notaste que Nathaniel se toca mucho el brazo izquierdo? Parece que le doliera por alguna razón. Y hoy no asistió a la clase de educación física –apunté cambiando de tema.

-Probablemente se quedó en la sala de delegados trabajando el doble para quedar bien con los maestros. No digas que no te lo advertí. Es caso perdido.

Armin no parecía interesado en el asunto así que lo dejé seguir jugando con la consola mientras me invadía una creciente sensación de melancolía. Ojalá aún tuviéramos a nuestros padres, todo habría sido diferente, ninguno de los dos estaría así de solo… La campana que anunciaba el fin del penúltimo día de clases del año sonó a los pocos minutos, disipando mis sombrías cavilaciones. Como anticipé, Nathaniel se levantó con dificultad de la silla donde se encontraba sentado. ¿Qué era lo que le ocurría? ¿Estaba en problemas acaso? Me hubiera gustado acercarme para preguntarle, pero alguien se me adelantó.

La mueca de dolor en el rostro de Nathaniel cambió a una sonrisa cordial en cuanto Melody, la delegada de nuestra clase, se aproximó a su lado para decirle quién sabe qué. El ruido que hacían mis compañeros al alistar sus cosas para retirarse no me dejó escuchar una sola palabra. Un par de minutos después, ambos dejaron juntos el aula.

-Me adelantaré –anuncié abandonando mi pupitre y lanzando mis cosas al interior de la mochila que tenía agarrada de una mano.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿No me digas que quieres ir a estudiar? Con suerte esas tonterías dejarán de importarnos dentro de poco –dijo mi hermano todavía absorto en su consola.

"A ti Armin. A ti esas cosas dejarán de importarte. Yo lo único que deseo es ser un adolescente normal… al menos dentro de lo cabe".

-Tengo algo importante que hacer. Por favor no te metas en problemas hasta entonces. Te veo en nuestro piso.

No esperé la respuesta de Armin. Corrí por los pasillos de instituto mirando a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrarlo y cuando creí que lo había perdido… vi que Nathaniel entraba al patio con Melody. Los seguí con cautela. Ocuparon una de la bancas que había dispersas por el lugar, mientras que yo me escondí detrás de unos arbustos a un par de metros de distancia. Ahora sí podría escucharlos a mis anchas, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto al rumbo que tomaba su conversación.

-Pues veraz Nath…yo…yo te quiero. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

La repentina confesión de Melody me dejó en shock.

-Yo…yo pues… -Nathaniel, completamente sonrojado, titubeó antes de responder.

"Te lo ruego, no digas que sí. Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo también estoy aquí". Estaba celoso. Nunca antes me había pasado, pero no tenía la menor duda de que una oleada de celos estaba carcomiéndome por dentro. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era horrible sentirse así de impotente.

-…Mu…muchas gracias por tus sentimientos hacia mí. Nunca pensé que alguien podría apreciarme de esa forma. Es…es sólo que ahora debo concentrarme en mis estudios…de verdad lo siento…

La voz de Nathaniel fue perdiendo fuerza a medida que pronunciaba las últimas palabras. No puedo describir el alivio que sentí al comprobar que Melody había sido rechazada. ¿Qué pasaba conmigo? Sin duda yo era una mala persona. Nunca había experimentado semejante mezcla de alegría y culpabilidad.

-Por favor no te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien. Me alegra haberte contado mis sentimientos –Melody abandonó el banco seguramente para irse.

-Lo… lo lamento –Nathaniel también se paró. Se veía sumamente avergonzando y preocupado por su amiga–. El instituto, mi familia… –su mirada se ensombreció al mencionar esto último.

-En serio Nath. No hay problema. Nos vemos mañana.

Melody esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de marcharse. Una vez solo, Nathaniel volvió a sentarse en la banca.

-Voy a compensarla de alguna manera. Espero no haberla lastimado… -suspiró con tristeza pasándose una mano por el cabello.

Y ya no pude más. Quería hablarle aunque sea una sola vez más antes de que Sweet Amoris cierre por el verano. Salí discretamente de mi escondite, pero nuevamente alguien se me adelantó.

-Oh, señor Nathaniel. Me alegra haberlo encontrado. Necesito que me ayude a organizar unas cosas de último momento.

La directora del instituto acababa de llegar de no sé donde y se veía muy feliz de haber encontrado a su delegado principal.

-Claro. Con mucho gusto.

Nathaniel dejó la banca y se fue con la "anciana destruye oportunidades para hacerte notar con la persona que te gusta". Los vi irse sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Con qué aquí estás. Te he estado buscando por todo el instituto –dijo Armin materializándose a mi lado.

-¿Y tú que haces aquí? Te hacía en nuestro piso, jugando playstation o algo así –apunté con desanimo.

-Ni pienses que te voy a dejar ir por ahí sin supervisión –afirmó mi hermano con una enorme sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Qué gracioso –dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero compartiendo la sonrisa de mi hermano.

-¿No hubo ningún avance? –me preguntó sonando genuinamente interesado.

-Ninguno –suspiré–. Anda, vamos a casa.

-¿Estás seguro? Si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí a esperar a cierta persona…

-Me gustaría, pero sé que estás desesperado por regresar a casa. Es un día muy soleado –afirmé esbozando una leve sonrisa.

Me encaminé con mi hermano gemelo hacia la salida del instituto. Quizá más adelante el destino me daría la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba…Y admitámoslo, me lo debía.

* * *

Al año siguiente me asignaron a un paralelo distinto al de Nathaniel y Armin. Si antes era muy difícil charlar con el primero, ahora era prácticamente imposible…hasta que nuestro pequeño mundo colisionó con el suyo, dándome la excusa perfecta para acercarme a él. Cielos… fui tal feliz cuando finalmente nos convertimos en amigos.

-¿Qué no está aquí? –pregunté preocupado.

–No. Tu hermano se fue con Rui a comienzos del primer periodo y no han vuelto hasta ahora –contestó Nathaniel con una extraña mezcla de desánimo y hostilidad.

Las clases habían concluido hace unos minutos, pero el delegado permanecía sentado en su pupitre con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la pizarra en blanco. ¿Qué le sucedía? Fue impresionante verlo con colmillos y ojos color rojo sangre cuando fuimos por él a su casa. Comenzaba a preocuparme en serio.

-Les aseguro que si Armin está con mi prima no hay nada que temer –dijo Lysandro aproximándose a nosotros.

En el aula sólo quedábamos los tres. Eira se había retirado antes de que yo llegara y, a decir verdad, su ausencia me alivió. Aunque le restaba importancia frente a Armin, debía admitir que la presencia de la cazadora me inquietaba bastante. Y si ella era así de intimidante, ¿cómo serían los otros cazadores a los que no les importaba un comino lastimar humanos inocentes?

-Como diga señor Ainsworth. Fingiré que le creo –dijo Nathaniel con sarcasmo. Definitivamente estaba furioso, ¿pero por qué? Yo era el que había perdido de vista a su hermano, no él… a menos que le importara alguien más…

-No te lo tomes así. Con suerte esta noche atraparemos a un cazador que nos proporcione lo que necesitamos para regresarte a la normalidad…. A menos que ya no quieras eso, claro está –apuntó Lysandro con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no habría de querer volver a ser humano? Para ser honesto no es de mi particular interés guardar secretos casi imposibles de explicar, gobernar la vida de otros a sus espaldas y tratarlos como si no valieran nada. ¿Omití algo?

Nunca había escuchado hablar a Nathaniel de manera tan sombría y… amenazante.

-No sé de dónde sacaste todo eso –lo contradijo Lysandro arqueando una ceja–. Nosotros no somos así.

-Sí… claro –continúo Nathaniel mirando a los hipnóticos ojos bicolores del vampiro albino–. Creo que ya no soy tan influenciable como antes a tus poderes vampíricos. Lamento decirte que no me obligarás a creer que ustedes son inofensivos, es más, no sé por qué presiento que en estos momentos ni siquiera yo lo soy.

-Te aseguro que no pienso forzarte a nada. Y aunque me gustaría continuar con esta… interesante charla, temo que debo retirarme para organizar… ciertas cosas –Lysandro, que seguía tan calmado como siempre, volteó a verme–. Alexy, ya sabes qué hacer. Y descuida, Armin se comunicará contigo dentro de poco.

-Y ahora resulta que los vampiros también son adivinos –aseguró Nathaniel con hastío al tiempo que retornaba su atención al pizarrón–. E imagino que no te molestarás en decirnos de qué tratan "esas cosas".

-Este…Nath… Lysandro ya se fue –le informé luego de unos segundos.

-Típico…-aseveró negando con la cabeza–. Diablos Alexy… no entiendo qué está mal conmigo. Siento que estoy perdiendo el control de mis acciones –suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello.

-Sea lo que sea seguro que pronto pasará –afirmé tratando de aparentar optimismo. La verdad yo mismo había notado que había algo distinto en el delegado.

-Eso espero. No…no quiero convertirme en un monstruo. La sola idea me aterra.

Nathaniel volvía a ser el de siempre y la angustia en su voz me instó a hacer algo, lo que fuera, para aliviar sus preocupaciones.

-¿Sabes que cosa hace que me ponga de buen humor y olvide mis problemas? –le pregunté.

-No. ¿Qué es? –inquirió mirándome de reojo.

-Ir de compras –respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Es una broma?

-No. Ya veraz como te hace sentir mejor.

-¿Estás seguro de que tan siquiera nos permitirán ingresar aquí?

Nathaniel no se sentía muy seguro de entrar a una de las tiendas de ropa más exclusivas del centro de la ciudad. Yo había sugerido el lugar para empezar nuestra tarde de compras una vez que accedió a acompañarme… luego de que le insistí por más de media hora.

-Claro que sí. Tenemos crédito ilimitado –le aseguré tomándolo por el brazo para que me siguiera.

-Aguarda un minuto Alexy. ¡¿Y cómo qué crédito ilimitado?! ¿Acaso te olvidaste que somos menores de edad sin nada parecido a una cuenta bancaria?

No respondí a las dudas de Nathaniel. En lugar de eso deambulé con él por toda la tienda. Me sentía como Charly en la Fábrica de Chocolates de Willy Wonka. Jamás había visto de cerca tanta ropa de diseñador junta.

-Mira Nath. Es una camisa _Giorgio Armani_. ¿Qué tal se me ve? –le pregunté sobreponiendo la prenda por encima de mi camiseta de colores.

-Su…supongo que te hace justicia –respondió titubeante y ladeando la cabeza como si tratara de descifrar el significado de una obra de arte abstracta o algo así.

-Entonces ya mismo me la pruebo –afirmé con una enorme sonrisa.

-Alexy para por favor –Nathaniel me quitó la camisa para volverla a colocar en el perchero de donde la había sacado–. Sé realista, no podemos pagar algo así. Mejor vamos a una tienda de segunda mano.

-No hay de que preocuparse. Lysandro me obsequió esto –le expliqué sacando una tarjeta de crédito dorada del bolsillo de mi pantalón.

-Créeme, no está bien aceptar el dinero de los Ainsworth –aseguró negando con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación–. Eso sólo nos involucrará más con ellos. Regrésale esa cosa a Lysandro. Es lo más sensato.

–Ay Nath… no seas un aguafiestas –me quejé haciendo un mohín–. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ser o no un vampiro.

-Todo tiene que ver con eso últimamente. Salgamos antes de que alguien nos pregunte si queremos algo –Nathaniel me apremió a abandonar la tienda.

-Oh vamos –dije suplicante– ¿Nunca has deseado, por una vez, entrar a un sitio y elegir lo que se te venga en gana? Armin y yo siempre hemos vivido con lo mínimo…

A decir verdad mi hermano y yo, desde que dejamos de depender del habíamos sobrevivido a base de trabajos de medio tiempo que apenas nos permitían tener un techo y no morir de hambre. Si Sweet Amoris no tuviera un programa de becas habría sido imposible inscribirnos como alumnos regulares.

-Bueno…pues sí –admitió Nathaniel bajando la cabeza avergonzado–. Ver…ver que mis padres le conceden todos sus caprichos a Amber es algo duro…

-Exacto. A eso me iba –apunté recuperando el entusiasmo–. Por una vez disfrutemos sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Qué dices?

-No sé… Lysandro te dio esa tarjeta de crédito a ti, no a mí. Además debe estar enfadado conmigo por mi horrible actitud de los últimos días, sólo que es muy amable como para decírmelo de frente –contestó Nathaniel cabizbajo.

-Te equivocas. Es para las dos –afirmé–. Anda, no perdamos más tiempo. Aprovechemos el regalo de nuestra hada madrina, o vampiro padrino si prefieres. Muero por comprar algo.

-Pero, pero…

No esperé a que a Nathaniel se le ocurrieran más objeciones. Me metí al vestidor y salí luciendo una camisa azul _Giorgio Armani_ y un pantalón negro _Dolce &amp; Gabanna_.

-¿Qué tal me quedan? –pregunté al tiempo que desfilaba por la tienda como si fuera un modelo.

-Como un guante –respondió Nathaniel con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Acaso había algo mejor que probarse ropa de diseñador en compañía de la persona que te gusta? Creo que no.

-Gra… gracias –dije desviando la mirada–. Ahora es tu turno. ¿Ya elegiste qué vas a probarte?

-La verdad… no… no creo que sea una buena idea Alexy. Aquí no tienen nada de mi estilo y…

–Y nada –interrumpí al titubeante Nathaniel–. Ahora mismo te escojo un millón de prendas para que te las coloques. No olvides que esta noche tenemos una cita en el mejor club nocturno de la ciudad, tenemos que ir con nuestras mejores galas.

-No creo que vayamos a divertirnos mucho que digamos…

-El punto es no llamar la atención hasta que nos toque actuar. Tenemos que ir bien "camuflados" –señalé sabiendo que así lograría convencer a Nathaniel de probarse unas cuantas cosas.

-Creo que tienes razón… –dijo arqueando una ceja–. No había pensado en eso.

-Exacto. Así que ten –le alcancé varias camisas, pantalones y chaquetas.

-¿Tengo que ponerme todo esto? –inquirió abrumado.

-Sí, hasta que encontremos tu estilo –aseguré mientras lo empujaba al vestidor más cercano.

-De acuerdo –contestó resignado–. Todo sea por obtener esa mentada agua bendita que me ayudará a ser humano de nuevo.

–No te arrepentirás –dije cerrando la puerta del probador detrás suyo.

-Y a todo esto, ¿cómo se llama el lugar al que iremos? Ni Rui ni Lysandro me lo dijeron –inquirió Nathaniel.

-Bit me. O sea "muérdeme" en inglés –respondí consciente de lo significativo que sonaba eso.

-No sé por qué no me extraña…

Nos tomó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente di con el conjunto perfecto para Nathaniel.

-¿Estás seguro de que no me veo ridículo? –me preguntó inseguro.

-Por supuesto, ¿por quién me tomas? Modestia aparte, soy un genio de la moda –repliqué haciéndome el ofendido.

-De acuerdo. Confiaré en tu buen juicio, aunque no niego que me gustaría verme en un espejo, pero en vista de que mi reflejo casi inexistente podría llamar la atención…

Nathaniel vestía una camisa blanca, muy su estilo si me lo preguntan, con un pantalón negro y una chaqueta larga del mismo color. Realmente lucía muy bien…

-¿Alexy? ¡¿Alexy?!

-Oh… disculpa Nath. Estaba en mi pequeño mundo. ¿Qué me decías?

De nuevo me había quedado embobado frente a él. ¡Si seré idiota!

-No hay problema –sonrió–. Te preguntaba si sabes qué sucede entre Armin y Rui.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué le importaba la relación de esos dos?

-No sé nada. Lo lamento –respondí bajando la cabeza.

Era mentira. Mi hermano amaba a Rui, pero le había prometido no divulgar el por qué y las circunstancias en las que se conocieron. No podía fallarle. Espero me perdones por no ser franco contigo Nath.

-Es… es sólo que él parece estar obsesionado con ella –afirmó Nathaniel con la voz distante al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y apoyaba la espalda en la puerta del vestidor que abandonó hace unos minutos.

-Bueno –traté de explicarle la situación hasta donde me era posible– Armin quiere ser un vampiro y espera que Rui pueda conver…

-¡No! De ninguna manera –me interrumpió–. No pienso perderla… quiero decir… yo…

Sólo entonces noté que Nathaniel tenía un anillo de plata colgado del cuello. ¿Cómo es que ese metal no le hacía daño? Sujetó la joya nerviosamente entre sus dedos mientras sus ojos comenzaron a despedir un tenue resplandor rojo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Nath? –inquirí alarmado.

-¿Qué? –contestó confuso, como si acabara de despertar de un trance–. Sí… sí estoy bien –afirmó tratando de convencernos tanto a mí como a él mismo–. Ignora lo que dije. Es una tontería, Rui es una vampireza y yo… yo jamás podré formar parte de su mundo –continúo sonrojándose cada vez más.

Y por fin lo entendí. Nathaniel amaba a Rui. No podía o quería admitirlo. Le horrorizaba la posibilidad de convertirse en un monstruo chupasangre. Por algún motivo estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por cumplir sus deberes familiares y académicos. Y no terminaba de comprender las connotaciones de formar parte del clan Ainsworth. Pero así y todo lo carcomían los celos. ¿Cuánto tiempo más sería capaz de negar sus sentimientos? Seguro explotarían como un volcán a la menor provocación.

Sonreí levemente al sentir cómo me rompían el corazón. Llegué demasiado tarde a la vida de la persona que me gustaba. ¿Me pregunto que habría pasado si hubiera logrado hablar con él antes de que Rui apareciera? Tal vez nada habría cambiado… o todo sería diferente.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la librería que está a dos calles de aquí? –propuse sin dejar entrever mi verdadero estado de ánimo.

-Me encantaría –dijo Nathaniel con repentino entusiasmo–. ¿Pero no es muy tarde?

-Deja de ponerle objeciones a todo señor delegado. Aún no pasan de las tres. Todavía tenemos mucho tiempo antes de convertirnos en calabazas –afirmé sonriente.

-Supongo que tienes razón…

Abandonamos la tienda cargando varias bolsas con nuestras compras y platicando como dos buenos amigos. Sí, definitivamente ese chico y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común aunque no lo aparentáramos a primera vista.

* * *

Y fin del capítulo especial. ¿Qué les parecieron los sentimientos de Alexy por Nathaniel? ¿Y qué hay de la vida que ha llevado con Armin hasta ahora? ¿Les gustaría ver un AlexyxNath en un mundo alternativo? ¿Soy mala escribiendo BL (sean sinceras, de eso puede depender mi futuro en este género)?

Pd. Y bueno, prometo que en el siguiente cap sabremos qué pasó con Armin y Rui ;).

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
